That Summer
by InBetweenGirl
Summary: SQ Songfic based off the Garth Brooks song with he same name. Regina Mills is a widowed farm owner who finally gives into the fact she can't do it all on her own. Emma Swan is an 18 yr old who is looking for a way to make money after aging out of the system. With only themselves and the wheat fields for miles they may both find something in the other they never knew they needed
1. Chapter 1

AN: So this is my first story ever! I'm not a writer by any means so criticism is welcome, but please be gentle. This is based off of the Garth Brooks song by the same name and the is first chapter is really just a way for them to meet. The rest of the story with be following along with the story line of that song, so give it a listen and see what you think. I hope you like it. (By the way none of the characters are mine I just use them. Also not my song just love Garth Brooks lol.)

Chapter One

It had been exactly two weeks since I had aged out of the system. Two weeks since I had denied any help from my social worker to get started out on my own. I was going to do this on my own. It's not like I couldn't; I was very accustomed to getting things by my own devices. Usually that meant stealing, and while that was partly true it wasn't entirely how I found myself in Kansas. I had hitched my way through parts of Minnesota, North Dakota, and Nebraska. I had planned to continue on to Texas, maybe even Mexico eventually. I would make a little life for myself painting mediocre pictures of the coast line, or bagging groceries at some tiny convenient store like the one I was standing in front of now, in Kansas.

It's not exactly like I had any real skills, besides keeping my mouth shut and running away. So why I was staring at the help wanted paper stapled to the telephone pole outside of said convenient store was beyond me. There I was though, even stranger was that I had taken a tab off the bottom of the page that gave me the number to call, scrounged up my last few quarters, and found a pay phone. I dialed the number and called about the job that I still had no idea why I wanted.

A farm hand for fucks sake, sure I had made do on the streets before, I had never even seen a farm. Unless you count the numerous wheat fields I had seen since I made my way to this God forsaken state.

"Hello?" A soft voice answered. A woman, not what I was expecting, but definitely a pleasant surprise.

"Uh yeah my name's Emma Swan and I was just calling to see if you still needed a hand on your farm." I informed her.

"Yes Miss Swan it is, I actually just put that sign out today. I'm surprised I received an answer so quickly, or at all actually." She admitted with a chuckle.

"Well I just rode into town today, Ms.?" I let my sentence drawl out, silently inquiring her name.

"Mills, Regina Mills." She supplied.

"Well Ms. Mills I need to make some money before I continue on to Texas." I explained, not willing to give up any more information as of then.

I heard the recorded message of the pay phone cut her off before she could reply so I quickly fed it more quarters.

"Texas?" She asked when in was done.

"Yes ma'am, Corpus Christie, coming from Minnesota." I gave just a bit more info, hoping it might help earn me the job.

"Well do you have any experience Miss Swan?" She asked and I was surprised the question hadn't come any sooner, I could've went without the bitchy tone in which she asked though.

"No ma'am, but I am a hard worker and I learn fast , and I could really use the money." I explained, trying my best not to sound too desperate.

"Do you have any form of transport to make it the seven miles out to my farm?" She asked, and yeah she had to be a bitch.

"No, just my feet, but I can make it by this evening of you give me direction." I promised.

"That won't be necessary Miss Swan, stay where you are and I'll be there shortly," and just like that she ended the call. Well maybe she wasn't a complete bitch, she was willing to pick me up, and give me a job.

Around a half hour later a 90s model blue Ford pickup truck pulled up in front of me, driven by a goddess I could only hope was not my boss. What kind of sweet torture would that be?

"Miss Swan?" She asked, leaning her gorgeous face out the rolled down window. The front of her raven colored hair was twisted and pinned back out of her face and her denim button up fit her perfectly.

"Yes ma'am." I answered, blushing under her stare.

"Well get in, it's almost lunch time and I want to teach you the basics before dark." She said flatly.

I made my way to the passenger side of the truck with out saying a word, and she proceeded to start the drive in the same fashion.

Seven miles had never seemed so long in all my life. I could see everything for miles, and yet all I could see was nothing. Wheat fields, or maybe it was one continuous field. I honestly had no clue. I did know that's prayed there was more to her farm than wheat.

As if by magic I began to see sunflowers where wheat once was. I sat up straighter and looked out my window, then hers, then the windshield, then my own again.

She noticed my surprise and gave a chuckle. "By the way dear I raise sunflowers not wheat."

"Nice, are they like miniature sunflowers?" I asked, noting the height of the small blooms.

"No." She chuckled again. A beautiful sound. "It's the beginning of the season, they'll be much bigger by the beginning if August. I thought I could make it the entire season, and though I am extremely strong willed I seem to not posses the same physical strength."

"Why did you only discover this now? I mean surely you've raised them before?" I wondered out loud.

"A teenage boy from town has helped me the past few years, but he went to college this past fall and has yet to return." She looked over at me, and even though I wasn't looking at her I could feel the apprehension rolling off of her. "I suppose you will do for now." She told me, and that comment should have at least pissed me off a little bit, it didn't, because I had no clue how I was going to help her. More likely than not I would end up hurting her

"I truly am a fast learner, and I will work my hardest for you Ms. Mills, but I won't be offended if you fire me by the end of the night. I am so completely lost out here, and I'm sorry if I'm not much help." I said trying to let her know I understand that she was only doing this to help me. That's what she was doing after all, helping me, not the other way around.

She gave me a small grin, which I wanted so desperately to see turn into a full blown smile. I know she isn't truly happy about having me work for her.

"Let's start with lunch for now, do you think you can handle that Miss Swan?" She teased, effectively lightening the mood.

"My stomach definitely can." I gave her a broad smile.

She rolled her eyes in reply and turned into a drive way. It led to her house of course and my God what a house it was.

"Nice place." I whispered, and she hummed in reply.

"You'll be staying out back, I'll show you after we eat. Then we have to get to work, I've wasted enough time on you today." She told me as she turned off the truck and slid out easily and made her way to the house.

"Damn if she wears jeans like that everyday I am so screwed." I said to myself before jumping out of the truck and following after my gorgeous new boss.

AN: Let me know what you think and drop me a review! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Thanks to those who read! Big thanks to those of you who favorited and followed. Stay with me hear, this chapter is sort of just a filler to get an idea of what Emma's everyday life is gonna be like now that she works for Regina, the next chapter (which I hope to have up on the next couple off days) will start to bring both sides together. Not my characters, not my song. Enjoy!

Chapter 2

Lunch was great, Regina could really cook. I mean sure it was just a grilled cheese and I hadn't ate anything else in almost two days. That's probably why it tasted like she put heaven in a pan and fried it. Damn though she could cook!  
"Now Miss Swan, if you will follow me I will show you where you'll be staying." She told me as she stood and walked towards a back door. "It's actually just the barn." She said and I grew a little weary, "oh don't worry there is quite the nice living space upstairs," she assured me.  
"Holy Shit!" I exclaimed as I took in the back part of her farm.  
"It's quite the sight isn't it?" She replied to my outburst, her eyes never leaving the horizon.  
We were standing on her back porch, looking out towards the majority of her farm. The sun was hitting the golden pedals of the not yet full grown sunflowers just right and I couldn't contain my sigh at the sight.  
"It's beautiful." I said to her, we started moving and I struggled not to fall considering I had yet to take my eyes off of the flowers.  
"As I was saying, you will be staying in the upper part of the barn seeing as that is where the most important part of your work is anyway." She informed and confused me.  
"I thought that my work would be in the fields." I said, silently wondering what was so important in the barn.  
"No, I work by myself in the fields five days a week, it's hard sometimes but I manage. You are to do the things I'm too busy for." She explained.  
We were almost to the barn now, it was about one hundred yards away from the main house, just far enough away to give me my first sense of freedom.  
"Is that not too much work for you? There must be at least twenty acres of flowers to work." I asked, recalling the many rows of beautiful plants that we had passed on the way there.  
"Oh no Dear, the three acres you see in front of you is the only land I still own. The other twenty five are a neighboring farmers, I sold him the land almost five years ago." She told me, only slightly clearing away my confusion.  
I stopped just shy of the barn door. "Surely three acres isn't enough to support you financially?" I questioned her again.  
"No Miss Swan, if you must know my father was a very successful business man in Colorado before he retired. My bank account is extremely comfortable because of that. Farming and this simple life style are just a hobby of mine." She said firmly, and I could tell right away that she really just wanted to show me around and get away from me.  
So I kept my mouth shut. At least I was  
confident in my ability to do that. I was quiet as she opened the door and lead me up the narrow stairs. She showed me the open living space and explained how the kitchen was fully stocked, but once she began paying me I would be responsible for buying my own groceries. I sat my bag on the bed and looked around the main room and then the small bathroom.  
It was a great little space and honestly I never thought I would end up in somewhere so nice. I could tell that Regina had really spent some time on it. The ceiling was curved with the roof of the barn and both it and the walls were made of a finished light colored wood that I wouldn't even try to identify. The bathroom was at the top of the stairs and had a decent sized tub and shower. A full sized bed was placed against the far wall, a home made patched quilt was laid across it giving it a homey feeling. A small tv was mounted to the wall directly in front of the bed, the kitchen area was to the right of it. Overall I could see myself being very comfortable here.  
"Ms. Mills, this is really amazing. Thank you for the opportunity to work for you." I said finally.  
She gave me another small grin before clearing her throat. "Yes well, I hope you are useful." She motioned for me to follow her as she started down the stairs. "The lower part of the barn is split into two parts. The first part is for the flowers to dry out in and for me to do the seed work. You don't really need to be in here unless I ask for your help." She then lead me through a door into the second part, "this is where you will spend a lot of your time." She said with a small smile on her face.  
"A stable?" I question. "What am I supposed to do in a stable?"  
"Take care of my horse obviously." She answered as if I should have known, which really I guess I should have.  
"I've never even been around a horse before ma'am. Are you sure you want yours to be the first?" I let her know of my apprehension.  
"Don't worry Miss Swan, you're about to meet him. I'm sure all will be well." This time when she gave me a grin it was a sly teasing one and it sent heat straight to my core.  
"O-okay." I stuttered out and tried to control my blush.  
She moved with grace towards the sliding door and pushed it to the side with practiced ease. I leaned to the side to look around her, expecting to see a horse. Instead I caught sight of a rather large field of grass and a small pond.  
"How did I not see this earlier?" I asked, moving to stand right beside her.  
She gave a content sigh, "because it is very well hidden by sunflowers. I planted them so I would have this space for my steed. When we are back here it is just Rocinante and I." I couldn't help but to smile at the happiness I heard in her voice. "What?" She questioned when she caught sight of me, staring at her with a dopey look on my face.  
"You are turning out to be pretty incredible Ms. Mills." I told her, and I still wonder where I found the courage to do so. When she blushed at me though, I figured I could scrape up my courage more often.  
"Thank you Miss Swan, but you don't even know me yet." She tossed away my compliment like it was day old bread.  
"Then I can't wait until I do ma'am." I nearly whispered, fearing the tension that I felt in the air  
She looked at me for a long moment. Now when I say she looked at me, I mean she really looked at me. She looked into my eyes, hell into my soul, and I felt her. It made me feel something akin to hunger that I couldn't place at the time.  
"Yes well you may change your mind." She said and turned abruptly to look back over the field.  
I jumped when she gave a king, high whistle. Then, I jumped more as a beautiful creature I assumed was Rocinante, came cantering from around the barn.  
"He's huge!" I exclaimed as the horse slowed and walked up to my boss.  
"Yes." She chuckled, "He was bred for racing."  
That's when he noticed me, and I know he could feel my fear because he took a quick step backwards. "It's alright Ro, this is Miss Swan. She is going to be looking after you a few days a week until I'm done with harvest." She spoke to the animal as if he could understand her. Judging by the way he visibly relaxed I almost believed he could. "Say hello Miss Swan." She order and I obeyed.  
"Hello there." I said and I placed a shaking hand on his long nose.  
"Clam down dear, he's very gentle." She whispered into my ear; I visibly shivered and could've sworn I heard her chuckle. "Come now, lets get him brushed and fed." She said then.  
With instructions from my boss I brushed the beast all on my own. Then I was taught how to muck the stall, which apparently I would be expected to do every fucking day.  
"That wasn't as hard as I expected." I smiled as I stood by Rocinante, my hand brushing his mane. I was beginning to feel quite at ease with him.  
"Good, because I have quite a bit of handiwork for you to do these next few months. Starting with mowing the lawn tomorrow. Also there is a leak in the roof over the porch, I'm going to need you to fix it. If you finish that, there is a tree down at the edge if the sunflower field, you can split that up for firewood." She named off the list and I shouldn't have been surprise really, but I felt more like a handyman than a farm hand. "Problem Dear?" She asked, and there was that bitchy tone again.  
"Not at all ma'am. You may have to explain to me how to patch a roof, but other than that I'm good." I grinned and she look slightly shocked, "if you're trying to scare me off you're going to have to do better than that Ms. Mills."  
"I wouldn't dream of it Miss Swan. I will explain the roof in the morning; right now we both need our rest. I take Ro out at six so be up by then. She told me and I would be lying if I said the sternness in her voice didn't turn me on.  
"Yes ma'am." I said quietly. Turning to go to my room and get away from her.  
"Oh and Miss Swan," she began, making me turn to face her. "You may eat dinner with me tomorrow if you wish. I'm putting a roast on in the morning."  
"Thank you." Was all I said before walking towards the stairs.  
Once I made it to my room I hurried to the window as to watch my boss walk back towards her house.  
Damn she was beautiful! So beautiful in fact that even when she was a bitch, which I was finding out may to be often, I couldn't help but be so incredibly attracted to her.  
I had to get it together, I couldn't think like that. She was my boss, at least fifteen years older than me, and lets face it she was probably fucking straight. The only thing that bothered me was wondering why the fuck she was alone? I had only known her for a few hours and I could already see she was incredible.  
"What's your story Regina Mills?" I asked into my empty room.  
I would surely find out soon enough though.

AN: Thanks for reading. Sorry its a bad chapter. Leave a review and look for the next chapter soon!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: This is going to be one of, if not the only chapter from Regina's POV. It doesn't go along with the story telling of the song, but I felt it was necessary to build a tension between the two. It's a kind of short chapter and I will probably have another one up by morning from Emma's POV again. Not my characters not my song.

Chapter Three (Regina's POV)

I was supposed to hire someone who was well qualified for the job. Preferably someone who had worked on a farm before. So why then, did I hire the the first person to call me? Even worse a girl who had never set foot in this state before, let alone a farm. I asked myself as I cleaned up for bed that night.  
"Because her voice melted you Regina." I spoke to my reflection.  
I had just wiped away my make up and could see then how truly tired I was. Not physically tired exactly, but I would hopefully be a bit more rested with Emma's help. No I was tired of being lonely, so lonely that it kept me awake at night. So incredibly lonely it seemed I had been pulled to the first friendly voice I had heard in years.  
I wasn't even attracted to women! At least I hadn't been until I had pulled my truck up beside of Emma Swan. I had tried to convince myself immediately that it wasn't desire I felt towards her, only a pull for any human interaction. After all it had been months since I'd really talked to anyone. Even then it was only me inquiring about my last farmhands plans for college.  
I could not be attracted to the girl. Forget the fact that she was a women, was she even an adult? That would've been a smart thing for me to ask before hiring a complete stranger! I could be harboring a runaway fugitive for all that I knew! Oh but how scandalously sexy would that be!  
"What the hell is wrong with me?" I said aloud, tired of my own thoughts.  
It was safe to say my people skills had went considerably down hill in the last five years. Had it truly been five years? It didn't seem like it. It seemed as if only a few months had passed since I had told Daniel goodbye and watched as he drew his last breaths. Then again often times it felt like I had lived an eternity without him by my side. It had certainly been long enough for the ache in my heart to dull and the one between my legs to grow stronger. So much stronger, especially in the past few hours.  
Damn it Emma Swan! She was sincerely beautiful though. Long yellow hair that fell in waves well past her shoulders, eyes that I couldn't quite decide if they were blue or green. Maybe a bit of both I thought. She was mysterious with out a doubt. I knew only that she was headed to Texas from Minnesota and that it seemed like her only possessions were kept in the green backpack she had carried with her. The fugitive theory was getting stronger by the minute; I couldn't decide whether it was a good or bad thought.  
She had told me she was hard worker and from the way she worked with Rocinante that evening it seemed to be true. So I would give her the list of thing I had no time for and invite her to dinner occasionally. Nothing else was going to happen. I was going to make sure of it.

I felt as if I had only just closed my eyes when my alarm went off. Why I said I usually rode at six was beyond me. I was never out of bed until at least eight, let alone ready to ride by six! Yet here I was getting out of bed at five o'clock. Seemingly to spend as much time as possible with a certain blonde, that wasn't a definite reason though.  
I went through my normal routine sure it was at a much slower pace than usual, but I managed to be dressed in my favorite Levi's and white tee shirt by five thirty. That left me with just enough time to put on a touch of make up, pour myself a cup of steaming coffee, pull on my worn out boots and make my way to the barn.  
I was startled as I was walking by the door to the loft where Emma was staying when the blonde burst through the door on her way out. So startled in fact that my burning coffee ended up soaking through my shirt white shirt.  
"Oh shit! Ms. Mills I am so sorry!" She exclaimed.  
"It's quite alright dear, no one was at fault," I assured her. Why was I being so nice to her? If it had been anyone else they would have been running away with their tail tucked between their legs by then. "Though maybe try to be a bit more careful next time," I told her, trying to save face.  
"Of course. I really am so sorry. Here take my shirt." She said, unbuttoning her cutoff flannel shirt and shucking I from her shoulders. Revealing a tight white tank top that did little to hide her black bra.  
"Wha-what? No Miss Swan I think its best if you keep your close on!" I responded quickly, stumbling over my words like a fool and turning away as to hide my blush.  
"No ma'am I really insist. Your shirt is soaked through and it won't exactly make it easy for me to work with it looking like that." She said, causing my eyes to snap back to hers.  
"Excuse me?" I questioned more harsh than intended. Was she openly admitting to being attracted to me? It was obvious that she was, but was she telling me so easily?  
"It's just I would worry about the stain setting in all through your ride." She explained quickly, a dark blush covering her cheeks.  
"Of course Miss Swan, but I think I will just go change and be right back. Do you remember how to saddle up Ro for me?" I asked, already turning to leave quickly.  
" Yes ma'am," she answered and by the sound of her voice I could tell she was on her way to do as I asked. Probably as anxious to put space between us as I was.  
"Thank you." I called. Whether I was thanking her for getting my horse ready or for bursting into my life so suddenly I didn't know. I did know though that if I wanted to make it through this summer I would have to get ahold of my emotions and desire and not let them reach out to the beautiful creature working for me.  
I suppose we would see if I was capable of such a tremendous feat.

AN: Thank you for reading! Leave a review or shoot me a pm to let me know what you think. I guess if you liked hearing Regina's side of things I could do a few more through out the story. Let me know, love every single one of you! Merry Christmas!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Thank you so much for the follows and favorites and reviews. I am so happy that you guys like this. So keep reading and leaving reviews. We are back to Emma's POV and we will probably stay that way for a while. Not my song not my characters.

Chapter Four (Emma's POV)

Holy shit! I couldn't believe I took my shirt off in front of my boss! My incredibly sexy boss, who I may or may not have dreamed about the night before.  
Oh and I had no clue what I was thinking with that comment about her shirt distracting me. I just knew that I was screwed. If she didn't fire me, I would have to quit. There was no way I could face her.  
I began to saddle Rocinante, hoping I could remember all of the buckles and loops. Ten minutes later I was finished, and Ms. Mills still had not returned. So there I stood gently petting the horse and replaying the situation over in my mind.  
Had she blushed? Surely not. I told her to take my shirt, she turned her head, and she blushed! How could I have over looked that? Maybe I was making it up, just as I had the idea that something could ever happen between us.  
"Miss Swan." I was pulled out of my own mind by her husky voice.  
"He's ready. What would you like me to start on first?" I asked.  
"You can just cleanup a little bit around the barn, then when the dew dries away you should mow the lawn before it gets too hot. Then just follow the list I gave you yesterday. Dinner will be ready at five, you are still more than welcome to come." She grinned at me, and I could've sworn I really did see a blush that time.  
"Okay thank you. Do you think that after your ride you could explain to me how to patch the roof? I wouldn't want to make it worse." I requested.  
"Absolutely, I will be about an hour on my ride. Get to work and when I return I will explain it to you." She promised.  
I nodded at her and walked to get some supplies to clean up the barn. I cleaned up as well as I could manage with a dirt floor and shot a look at the clock to confirm my suspicions; only fifteen minutes had past since my boss had left for her ride.  
So I made my way to the door, trying to catch a glimpse of the beautiful woman riding her beastly horse. I looked out over the field and although we were actually very close it felt as if there were miles between us. She looked so happy, so at ease. She was free and I found myself wishing I could experience that sense of freedom with her. She was truly mesmerizing and I couldn't look away. Forty minutes passes as if they were five and when she rode up beside me I gave her a lopsided grin.  
"Did you enjoy the show?" She smirked and jumped off Ro's back to stand directly in front of me. She almost sounded flirty and I blushed immediately.  
"Yes ma'am." I answered after much deliberation.  
"Brave answer Dear," she smirked, "now about that roof..." She began to explain. So started my first official work day.  
It was safe to say I was pretty tired by dinner time. The mowing wasn't so bad, and once I had figure it out, the roof didn't take very much time at all. The wood was what got me. I had expected a small tree, and considering one of the homes I was in the longest was heated by a woodstove, chopping and splitting wood was nothing new to me. This was not as simple as a small sapling though, this was a fucking tree. I was determined to prove myself and had only stopped when I became fearful that my stomach was about to feed on my backbone.  
"I believed you when you said you were a hard worker Miss Swan, you don't have to kill yourself trying to prove it." She told me as soon as I was let into her kitchen door.  
"I know Ms. Mills, I just wanted to get as much done as I could." I informed her as I took a seat at the table. Even though I really was trying to prove myself, she didn't need to know that.  
"Well thank you for working so diligently, but don't wear yourself down. I have a lot planned for you this summer." She told me, and I instantly was filled with thought of all the plans I had for her.  
"Of course ma'am." I answered.  
She placed my food in front of me and quickly took the seat directly in front of me.  
"It's just a simple beef roast with potatoes and carrots, but it's one of my favorites." She informed me just before we began to eat.  
We were silent while we ate, I finished rather quickly. Really it was nothing new, I ate every meal like it was my last. My boss apparently found it amusing though because I heard her give a chuckle.  
"Do you always eat like you're in a race or are you just in a hurry to get away from me?" She interrogated.  
"No I'm sorry. I guess I learned to eat before the other kids could take it away from me, and I haven't broken the habit yet." I explained to her. I truly had learned early on that if you wanted to eat, you did it fast so that the biggest kids couldn't have your helping.  
"Did you come from a large family?" She questioned. I felt somewhat at ease that she was attempting conversation with me, but I was a little leery to speak about the subject matter.  
"Several." I answered cryptically which caused her to raise an inquiring eyebrow at me. "I was in foster care." I explained myself flatly.  
"Oh I'm sorry, what was the reason if you don't mind me asking?" She asked.  
"No one wanted me. I was abandoned, found on the side of the road when I was just a few hours old. After that I was sent from home to home, bounced around a lot." I told her with no emotion in my voice. I had stopped letting it get to me long before then.  
"I'm truly sorry Miss Swan." She gave me the typically response in that situation. "I do applaud you though." She said then, shocking me.  
"Excuse me?" I asked wondering why she would ever applaud me.  
"It's just that you seem to be a well rounded and strong woman. You certainly are a hard worker, just as you said, and despite you're sometimes vulgar vocabulary you speak as if you are very intelligent. So Emma, I applaud you because even though you believe no one else wanted you, you still wanted yourself to be happy. That is a very hard thing to do, to believe in yourself when no one else ever has." She elaborated, and I couldn't tell if I was flattered or embarrassed. All I knew was that she called me Emma and I would do anything to hear her do it again.  
"Thank you Ms. Mills. I want to make a life for myself and if I'm the only one who is willing to believe I can do it then so be it, but I'm not going to end up like some of the other kids I grew up with." I said to her, feeling more comfortable opening up after we had conversed for a while.  
"Did you not hear me Dear? I believe in you, and unless you give me a reason not to I will continue to do so." She assured me sternly. Her eyes never left mine and there was a second where I thought she would reach across the table and touch my hand.  
I smiled and thanked her again and then we were silent again until she finished her meal.  
"I'm sorry if I overstepped any boundaries by asking about your personal life." She apologized quietly after she had made her way to place our dishes in the sink.  
"No, I mean if we're going to be friends we're going to have to talk about stuff like this." I said and she looked shock by the very notion that we could be friends.  
"You think we are going to become friends?" She asked. Maybe I wished she would not have sounded so shocked, but she wasn't disgusted and that was a good start.  
"Well yeah. I mean it would seem kind of silly not to, considering we are the only ones around for miles." I laughed a bit.  
She smiled at me. Really smiled this time, her teeth showed and her eyes crinkled. "Yes I suppose it does," she said then.  
"I'm glad you agree. It would suck to spend all summer struggling to make conversation and blushing everytime you say something." I told her smiling at the smile that was still on her face.  
"Well just because we're going to be friends doesn't mean I won't still make you blush." She winked and I blushed darker. "My point exactly. Tell me Emma why is it that you blush so much around me?" She asked with a laugh.  
She fucking said my name again and all reasonable thought had left my mind. She was so flirting with me. "I have no clue ma'am, but I do hope to discover the reason before the summer is over."  
"As do I." She told me.  
I could only hope we would discover it together.

AN: So sorry didn't get this up this morning. Holidays are crazy at my house and it just did not happen, but there you have it. I hope you enjoyed. Review and let me know!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thank you so much for all of the follows and favorites. I honestly never expected anyone to like this very much. I am so sorry for not having this chapter up earlier today, I had it all typed up and ready to go then I tried to post it and it deleted it all! I hope you like this chapter because it's not my favorite. Anyway, enjoy and let me know what you think! Not my song, not my character.

Chapter Five (Emma's POV)

I had been working for Ms. Mills for two weeks, and I had to admit our friendship was developing quite nicely, as were my arms and stomach. My boss really had quite a chore list for me. In that two weeks I had learned to make a fence, drive a tractor, fix an irrigation system, as well as doing odd jobs around the farm and taking care of Rocinante. That particular day I was going to be baling hay. I had learned how to do everything the day before, and had even looked up a few how to videos on YouTube. I was confident that I could easily bale the small field where Ro grazed, but I was dreading putting the square bales in the lower loft of the stables. It would be an all day job if I didn't do it right, and we had already had record breaking heat that week so I knew I was going to be miserable.

"You should get an early start tomorrow if you wish to beat the heat," Ms. Mills had said to me the evening before as I left her dinner table.

I had replied with a yes ma'am and made my way to my place. I was in bed by eight and up by five thirty to begin my day. I brushed Ro first and apologized to him for the fact that he was going to be pinned up in his stall all day, and when I looked into his eyes I felt as if he was apologizing to me for needing hay.

"It's okay bud," I told him before starting my work.

Four hours of mowing, raking, and baling the hay later and I was on the verge of tears as I looked out at the thirty plus bales that I had to put up. The square bales were a lot heavier than they looked and after only throwing five into the loft my arms were already beginning to protest. I continued though, cursing my boss the entire time. After ten more bales I took a water break; ten more after that I looked at the remaining seven bales and almost convinced myself that I couldn't go on. I was Emma Swan and I didn't quit, I was going to finish that job.

It was four degrees above one hundred and just after noon when I finally finished. At least my boss had been kind enough to give me the rest of the day off. All I wanted to do in that moment was submerge myself in ice water, but my bathroom was a whole flight of stairs away. The spring fed pond was only a few feet away though. Guess which one I chose.

I quickly stripped down to my boy shorts and sports bra and jumped off of the wooden dock. The water was perfect and I dove down as far as I could, to get to the coolest water offered to me. I came back up and floated on my back. Before I could stop myself my mind wandered to a certain brunette. I thought about how great it would be if Ms. Mills was there with me, her legs wrapped around my waist, her hands in my hair, and her mouth on mine. My hand would run down her stomach until I found just how…

"Miss Swan, what on earth are you doing?" I heard her voice and was abruptly pulled out of my own mind.

I got out of the water as quickly as possible. "Jesus Ms. Mills!" I coughed out as I tried to clear the unwanted water out of my lungs. "It's just really fucking hot and I was too tired to walk up the stairs to my bathroom," I explained as I bent down to pick up my clothes.

She was quiet and when I looked up to her she had her eyes closed and her face was as red as knew mine probably was. "Please put on some clothes Emma, you're making lunch for me today." She whispered before she turned and walked away from me as fast as she could.

I struggled to put on my clothes as I chased after her. "Ms. Mills!" I called. "Ms. Mills, I'm sorry I should have thought before I went swimming in your pond." I apologized, at that point I was right behind her, yet she simply picked up her pace as if she didn't hear me. "Regina!" I said finally said. I had never called her by her first name, and that along with the desperation in my voice was enough to make her stop.

She turned to look at me and I could plainly see the turmoil in her eyes. "Hey talk to me, we're friends now," I prodded taking a step closer to her.

"I'm just very embarrassed." She told me in a shaky voice that didn't sound right coming out of her mouth.

"Shit, me too, I was pretty exposed out there." I laughed. 'I really shouldn't have done that, I'm sorry Ms. Mills." I apologized again.

"Regina," she said and I raised a questioning eyebrow at her. "Call me Regina, I like the way on sounds on your voice." She husked and a chill ran down my spine.

"Okay," I said, not able to find any other words.

"Now about lunch," she grinned and turned back toward the barn, continuing on to my place.

I rolled my eyes but followed after her, something I was beginning to think I would do forever if I could. I knew in that moment that maybe it wasn't just a physical attraction I was feeling for Regina. It could be more serious than that, and that meant that I needed to tread lightly. Because as crazy as it was to think that she would be sexually attracted to me, it was even crazier to think she might be emotionally into me as well. Feelings like that would only wind up getting me hurt, and I couldn't let myself be hurt anymore.

We made it to the room and Regina stepped aside to allow me to open the door. "You do realize it's your house, you're allowed to walk right in if you want to." I joked, trying to quickly tidy up before she caught sight of the unmade bed and clothes on the floor.

"This is your personal space Miss Swan; I would never disrespect you like that." She said firmly.

"Emma, if I get to call you Regina you have to call me Emma," I ordered her.

She smiled at me and took a seat at the table. I made us both a turkey sandwich; hers on toasted wheat bread with light mayo, and mine on white bread with an unhealthy amount of cheese, mayo, and potato chips.

"So is there a reason I'm not allowed to swim in the pond?" I questioned finally.

"It wasn't the swimming that bothered me; it was the lack of appropriate swimwear." She replied in a teasing tone.

"Hey, you are lucky I didn't strip completely." I responded and when she didn't say anything I turned to look at her. She was blushing again, only this time she didn't look away.

"I suppose so, but next time come and get me before you go swimming. It has been so long since I had a nice long swim." She told me and my mind was suddenly filled with the same thoughts I had had earlier.

"Absolutely!" I agreed immediately.

"My you do seem eager Emma." She husked.

"Well yeah, that would be so much fun!" I smiled again.

"Indeed." She smiled back.

"We should do something tonight." I suggested suddenly.

"Like what?" She asked.

"Umm like is there a movie theatre or a bowling alley in town?" I inquired.

"There is a small bowling alley yes," she told me, and I knew instantly knew that she hated the idea.

"Okay, well we could always go to a bar if you would prefer that." I suggested not caring that I couldn't buy her a drink as long as she would have a good time.

"There is also a drive-in theatre that plays classic movies every Friday," she informed me then. I felt my heart leap with the thought of doing something so romantically cliché with her.

"Oh my God! Let's go!" I exclaimed.

"Squandering away your first pay check already Dear?" She chuckled.

"You're well worth it," I said quietly, wanting her to hear the sincerity in my voice.

"Very well then, be ready and at my door at six. We are going out tonight." She said, with a genuine smile lighting up her face.

"It's a date then," I told her.

Her eyebrows rose, "what is it Miss Swan?" She asked.

Shit. "Not a date like a date, date, just like a 'hey we're friends now let's have a girls night date.'" I rambled out and I could feel the heat on my face.

"Of course," she teased yet again. "Be ready at six, I do not like to be kept waiting." She called as she walked out the door.

Oh boy, that night would either make us or break us, and I couldn't wait to find out which it would be.

AN: Thank you for reading, and sticking with me. Review and let me know what you think. I'll have another chapter up soon!


	6. Chapter 6

AN: So here's date night, but not a date, date night right lol? Thank you again for all of the positive feedback, I really love every single one of you. So I think that this may be my favorite chapter so far. We are moving right along and should be to where we all want them to be soon. Not my song not my characters.

Chapter Six (Emma's POV)

My nerves were beginning to get the best of me by the time six o'clock rolled around. I had taken a long nap after Regina had left and when I woke up, three hours later, it was to wisps of a dream and a throbbing between my legs. So I had taken a cold shower and failed miserably at keeping all thoughts of my boss at bay.

I had changed my outfit eight times; which was incredibly impressive considering I only owned enough clothes to make four outfits at the most. I had put on make-up for the first time in months and had even tried to make my hair look decent.

"Emma it's not even a real date, calm the fuck down." I whispered to myself as I knocked on her door. Yet, I couldn't find the strength to make myself believe that. Even if that night in particular wasn't a date, it didn't mean that it wouldn't lead to one.

"Good evening Emma, you look lovely." She greeted as she stepped out onto her porch.

"Thank you Regina. You look beautiful as always." I charmed, falling into step beside her on the way to her truck.

She blushed, "thank you."

"So what classic movie are they playing tonight?" I implored once we had started towards the theatre.

"The Wizard of Oz," She informed.

"I used to love that movie when I was little!" I cheered. "One of the homes I was in, actually the best home I was in had it on VHS and I must have watched it a thousand times before I got moved." I finished.

"Why did you get moved?" She inquired.

Her bluntness gave me pause, and it took me a moment to supply an answer. "Turns out that the foster mom was crazy, she had herself convinced that I was a wizard or some shit." I responded.

"I do hope you're joking," She sighed, and looked at me out of the corner of her eye.

"Nope, I told my social worker, they had her evaluated. I'm pretty sure she's been living in a nut house ever since." I explained to her, a hint of sadness creeping up along with the memory.

"That's very unfortunate," She offered.

"Yeah, especially since she wanted to adopt me." I remembered out loud.

"Oh Emma, I am sorry. It has all worked out though; you are going to make a good life for yourself. I just know it." She assured, never taking her focus off of the road. I could hear the truth and belief that she held in her voice, and it gave me a new sense of pride in my gut.

"Thank you Regina, it really means a lot to me." I smirked.

"You are very welcome. Now since this is not a date, date I assume that we are both paying for ourselves." She admitted.

"Oh no way Regina, I asked you to come. Even if this isn't a date, I'm paying." I countered, as I reached to turn on the radio.

The truck was filled suddenly with an old Shania Twain song. I instantly began tapping my foot.

"Hell yes! I love Shania!" I exclaimed.

"She is quite a good singer," Regina agreed.

I smiled at her, "and she's fucking hot!" I added.

"She's not really my type," she declared without missing a beat.

"Oh yeah? Let me guess your type. Tall, dark, handsome men, with cowboy boots, and a jaw line you could split wood with. Am I right?" I joked.

She shook her head, "blondes, with light eyes, and a childlike sense of humor." She answered, and I felt like my heart was in my throat maybe even in my mouth considering the hard time I was having making words.

She was talking about me, she had to be. She had just very obviously described me. She was joking though, she wasn't really into me. She wanted me to joke back, that had to be it.

"Good, because I'm into brunettes with power complexes and killer bods," I taunted. She just continued driving and gave me one of her chuckles that never failed to make me clench in the best of ways.

We didn't say anything for the rest of the half hour drive, and my mind went crazy analyzing our conversation. My head reminded me to accept the fact that Regina would never really be interested in me. My heart though insisted that taking a chance on such a woman as Regina was well worth the risk. Even though pain would inevitably be the outcome of any relationship we forged.

It was decided as we pulled into the field that was home to the drive in, I was going to treat that night as if it were a real date.

"Is there somewhere I can get us some popcorn or something?" I asked her after I had paid for the movie and she had picked out the perfect spot.

"There is a concession stand towards the back of the lot." She told me.

"Great, do you want anything?" I questioned.

"A diet coke and a small popcorn if you wouldn't mind," she requested.

"Awesome I'll go get the snacks, you get everything ready." I smiled before making my way to the small concession truck.

"So I got a large popcorn because it was cheaper than getting us each one. Here is your drink and I also got you a candy bar because I thought you may want something to counteract all the salt in the popcorn." I reported as I pulled myself into the truck and handed everything over to her.

She smiled and thanked me just as the movie started. Once it began she barely even looked at me. Dorothy and her crew had made it all the way to the fucking opium fields before the silence go to me.

"Why are you being so quiet?" I whispered, afraid to speak normal and terrify the both of us.

"That is what you are supposed to do at a movie." She jested back in a whisper.

"Not when it's a drive-in, on our not date," I told her, my voice coming out in its normal volume.

"Okay, what do you suggest we talk about?" she asked, which made it a lot easier than I thought it would be to get her to talk.

"You, or me, or anything really," I suggested.

"Tell me how it is that you ended up in my little town." She ordered.

"Oh so it's your town?" I teased; she gave me a look that informed me I should not. "Okay, well I hitchhiked," I answered.

She nearly choked on her drink before responding, "You hitchhiked?!" She worried.

"Yeah, and that's probably how I'm going to get to Texas at the end of the summer too." I informed her, turning to face her fully.

"That is so dangerous Emma!" She exclaimed and she sounded genuinely concerned.

"I can take care of myself, I'm pretty scrappy." I joked.

She did not look amused, "it's dangerous." She was stern with me.

"I know, but I'm eighteen years old and literally have no one. It's not like I have a lot of options." I argued.

"You are only eighteen?" She questioned disbelievingly.

"Yep. How old did you think I was?" I was curious.

"At least twenty-one," she answered.

"Man I wish, I would do about anything for a cold beer after working that hay all day." I admitted to her.

"That can be arranged," she smiled.

"Really?" I was almost positive she was lying.

"I don't see a problem with it. I know what the law says, but in my opinion if you are mature enough to hitchhike across three states you can handle a few beers." She proclaimed, completely stunning me.

"Well in that case, would you like to have a beer with me tonight Ms. Mills?" I asked, excitement overtaking me.

"We will stop at the convenient store on the way home." She promised.

She bought a six pack of a locally brewed light beer and promised that it was better than anything else the small store had to offer. When we arrived at the house, I grabbed the beer and jogged to the fire pit in her back yard.

"You're making a fire?" She questioned once she finally caught up to me.

"This night is far from over Regina," I breathed out as I dropped the wood I had gathered into the fire pit. "I'll be right back, just relax." I ordered seeing that see was tense.

I gathered some old newspaper and grabbed the lighter out of my backpack before hurrying back to her. She had already opened her first bottle and had taken a rather large drink.

"It's been a very long time since I have had a friend Emma," she explained minutes later once the fire was shining on her face.

"It's a good thing I rode into town then." I winked at her, not knowing what else to say.

"Yes I suppose it is." She told me. "I can take you to Texas in September." She offered quietly.

"I'll keep that in mind," I answered, not ready to accept the generous offer. "I kind of like hitchhiking though, you really meet some interesting people," I recalled the dozens of people I had rode with.

"Tell me about them." She requested.

"Okay well there was this one old lady that just couldn't stop singing old French lullabies," I began my tales of the road. Some of them made us laugh and others made us cry, about half way through she had turned on the radio that was on her porch. Within an hour we had finished the six pack and both of us were admittedly having a fantastic time.

"It's been a wonderful night Emma," she whispered as she stood.

"Don't go," I begged as I stood up to face her.

"It's late," she protested, just as a slow country song started to play.

"Dance with me," I requested, the small amount of alcohol I had ingested giving me courage.

"Emma," she began another protest.

"Just one dance Regina, I love this song." I cut her off.

"One dance, then we have to go to bed." She gave in.

"Promise," I said, taking her pinky with mine, solidifying my words.

She smiled as I pulled her into me and started to turn us slowly.

"I was married once," she sighed out the confession against my skin.

I had no clue why she told me, but if she felt the need to I wasn't going to stop her. "What happened?" I asked softly.

"He died five years ago, that why I sold the land." She revealed, and I felt as if she had trusted me with her biggest secret.

"I'm so sorry Regina," I said into her hair, holding her closer to me.

"He was a good man, and I loved him deeply." She stated.

"Of course you did," I squeezed her into a hug.

"But I promised him that I would love again." She seemed to recall, quietly into my neck.

I pulled away and looked at her. There were no tears in her eyes, but there was apprehension all over her face. "Then you should, when you're ready." I remarked.

She nodded, and I caught site of her tongue wetting her lips.

After that I couldn't think. I didn't think about whether or not I should or should not kiss her. I simply moved forward until I was doing just that. I was kissing her, softly, our lips were barely touching. I wanted to give her the chance to pull away, but still know that I wanted her. I wanted to kiss her and I was giving myself to her in that moment. Then all of the sudden she was kissing me back, holding my face in her hands and pressing her lips firmly to mine. I held on tighter to her waist and let the absolute feeling of nirvana wash over me.

As quickly as it had begun though, it ended. "I'm sorry," she breathed against my face as she pulled away.

Before I could even call for her to stop, she was rushing away from me and into her house. Tears welled in my eyes and rejection doused itself over me.

How had such an amazing night been torn apart so quickly? I had no answer, I was confused, I was hurt, and I was certain that my summer was about to get a lot more complicated.

AN: So? I'm mean, I know. I'm sorry, but it had to happen. Get ready for some angsty chapters coming up. Oh and Regina's POV is next.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: So this chapter might hurt for a bit, just to forewarn you. This is all about Regina's inner turmoil and how she is handling having feeling for Emma. I suck at writing Regina POV so hang in there. Thank you for all the follows and favorites, and keep the reviews coming. Not my song, not my characters.

Chapter Seven (Regina's POV)

How could I have been so stupid? Was it the three bottles of beer I had drank, or was it something more? Regardless of the reason, I had completely ruined everything. I had told myself to stay away from Emma Swan, yet every day I found myself drawing closer to her. That night though I had blown passed and barriers that were still in place.

I had kissed her, or she had kissed me; it all seemed so very indistinguishable at that time. What I did know was that with one simple, modest kiss, she had awoken feelings in me that I hadn't felt in years.

Fuck! I had ruined everything! She was so kind, and she deserved to be treated with so much more respect than I had given her that night. How was I ever going to face her after running away from her like I had?

Thankfully I made it into my house before I allowed the tears to fall. I started towards my kitchen until I caught a scent that was nothing if not Emma. She had spent a considerable amount of time in there so it was only normal for the smell of her to linger on.

"No more dinners," I said to myself. I realized that she wouldn't want to come back after I had rejected her so coldly.

I shouldn't have let it get that far, that kiss should have never happened. I should have said no to any sort of date with her. She could tell me that it wasn't a date all she wanted, we both were well aware that was exactly what it was. I couldn't say no to her though, not when the feelings that I was trying so desperately to keep a hold of were bubbling just below the surface of my skin.

I needed a bath, and a strong shot of whiskey. Considering though that the whiskey was in the kitchen that smelled like Emma, a bath would have to do. Even then the steaming water did little to calm my mind of its worries.

"Emma, why do you have to be so perfect?" I asked into my empty bathroom.

I knew she couldn't help it. That was one of the reasons I was attracted to her, because she was so effortlessly mesmerizing. Was it only attraction that I felt towards her though? Had I not thought of falling in love with her while we were dancing together? I had, and when we had kissed I began to believe it was possible that I could. That was why I ran; I could not let myself fall in love with her. She was in fact only a girl. Eighteen, she was only eighteen, and I had kissed her!

I had to figure out how I was going to avoid the inevitable awkwardness that would come with seeing her the next day. Should I avoid her completely? Surely that would only make the situation worse. I wasn't ready to confront the situation at the time though, so avoiding her seemed like the most logical thing to do.

How to avoid her and still let her know that I was thinking of her was the question then. I thought about not avoiding her at all, going to her then, explaining that I did have feelings for her, but I had no clue how to handle them and that I needed time. Looking back, that would have been my best plan.

I settled on writing her a note. A damn note, to let her know I was thinking of her. The only problem was that after about a dozen drafts it ended up being the most emotionless thing I had ever written.

 _ **"Emma,**_

 _ **Here is a list of things to do today.**_

 _ **-Wash Ro**_

 _ **-Mow the lawn**_

 _ **-Stack the wood that you split (place it by the house)**_

 _ **-Paint the fence along the outer field (the paint is in the tool shed)**_

 _ **I apologize for my actions last night. I will be watching to make sure the work gets done.**_

 _ **Regina"**_

I'm sure that she got butterflies while reading that the next day. Yeah right. As if that wasn't bad enough, I did the same thing the next day. Only it was simply a list of chores for her.

In those two days I missed her terribly. It was something akin to the way I had missed Daniel right after he had passed. I would dare say that it was worse though. Missing Daniel came in waves, it was hard, but I knew that he understood how much he meant to me before he died. Missing Emma was a constant ache, because she was always there, a few hundred yards away at most. Usually if I looked hard enough I could see her. I longed to reach out for her, to comfort her, but I couldn't risk hurting her more than I already had.

Five days passed and my notes were our only form of contact. Every morning I would walk to the barn before sunrise, tape Emma's note to her doorframe and hurry back to my house as the tears fell. That morning, the sixth morning, was different. When I delivered Emma's note, there was one waiting for me.

I didn't read it until I was safely inside my door, too afraid of being caught by the blonde.

 _ **"Regina,**_

 _ **I realize that you're scared, I'm scared too. I discovered how deeply my feelings for you ran just hours before I kissed you, and I see now that it was wrong of me to leap so quickly. I won't apologize though, because those few moments that your lips were pressed to mine were the best of my life. Don't you dare give up on us before you even give us a chance. I know you feel something for me. If I'm wrong, then please correct me, but I am begging you do it to my face. I hate these notes, and I miss my best friend.**_

 _ **Emma"**_

The tears streamed freely down my cheeks. I had hurt her yet again. I should have known I would. I actually did feel on some level that my notes would do more harm than good.

Yet she wanted to give us a chance? US? I had never believed that there could be an us. She was so young and strong, where as I was old and afraid. I wanted her though, that had been made very clear to me in those agonizing days I had spent without her. I wanted not only her body, but her mind and soul as well, and for the first time I began to understand that she may have wanted that too. Sure it had be obvious from the beginning that she was sexually attracted to me, yet the thought of her wanting to pursue something serious had never crossed my mind. I needed time to think, and I needed advice. Emma was going to have to wait.

I reached for the phone, not caring that it was only a few minutes after six.

"Hello?" Answered the voice I hadn't heard in weeks.

"Daddy," I sighed, as I fought off another wave of tears.

"Regina, what's wrong?" he asked hearing the pain in my voice.

"I met someone," I told him. I wasn't sure how much I really wanted to say.

"That's great my love! Tell me all about him!" He blurted out as soon as my words registered in his aging mind.

"SHE is an eighteen year old girl that I hired as a farmhand!" I wailed, unable to hold back my anguish.

"Oh dear," He muttered. "Do you love her?" He questioned.

"I think that I could," I admitted out oud for the first time. "It can't be right though Daddy, she is so young." I insisted, unsure of which one of us I was trying to convince.

"Age has no power over love Regina, surely you are smart enough to know that," he objected. "Have you spoken to her about it?" He questioned.

"No, well not really. We kissed and I ran I haven't really talked to her since." I whimpered out an explanation.

"Well speak to her and ask if she feels the same for you," he suggested.

"I think she does, I received a note from her today telling me not to give up before I had given us a fair chance." I informed him, breathing deeply urging my sobs to stop.

"She sounds smart for her age," he commented.

"She is," I smiled, "and so mature, I was sure she was at least in her early twenties." I praised Emma.

"Then it seems to me the only problem in this situation is you," He chided, a laugh carrying his words.

"Yes, but Daddy I am just so lost." I explained, hoping he would just tell me what to do.

"Take your time, but don't let her slip away," he urged.

"Thank you, I love you,' I replied.

"I love you too" He said before ending the call.

Could it really be so simple? I could have a chance with Emma if I wanted to take it. I knew it must be true. I felt in in my bones, she and I were going to something special. There looked to be only one thing left for me to do at that point: figure out how long I wanted to wait until I told Emma I wanted her.

AN: Let me know what you think, reviews may get you another chapter really soon! We are getting closer to that one moment that we all want!


	8. Chapter 8

AN: This is it, but not really the big it. It's just a little start to the big it, but also it's not a little it. It's an it worth reading I hope. We're back to Emma's POV so I hope you enjoy! Huge thanks to my best friend for helping me get through some writers block last night. Not my song, not my characters.

Chapter Eight (Emma's POV)

Six days, I had waited that long for Regina to talk to me. Yeah, we had kissed and she had ran, that didn't mean we couldn't talk about it. Hell we didn't even have to talk about that. Sure I was probably falling in love with her, but pretending to be just her friend was better than being a stranger to her. So on that sixth day, I had taken action and written a note. The note was short, sweet, and to the point. The point being that I missed her, wanted to talk to her, and really thought I was falling for her.

She had found the note; I knew that as soon as I had opened my door to find my to-do list on the floor of the barn that morning. I guessed she was so shocked at receiving my note that she completely forgotten about the one she was delivering.

Apparently my only chore that day was to have Rocinante ready for her by eight, which was easy. The anticipation of being anywhere in the barn at the same time as her was killing me though. I had to come up with a plan before she got there, because I was going to talk to her whether she liked it or not. I was kind enough to leave the stable before she got there, as not to ruin her ride; an hour later though she was all mine.

Turns out I was not as patient as I thought myself to be, because twenty minutes later I was watching her ride. Hidden behind the doorway where I had first witnessed her in her element, I could once again sense her freedom as she rode. She truly was a sight to behold and I was positive that if I was to live a hundred years I would never see anyone that compared to her in beauty or grace. I knew that it was utterly ridiculous to believe someone as beautiful as her would ever want someone as plain as me. I knew that she wanted that kiss as much as I did though, and it was time for her to admit it.

She finished her ride and walked passed me like I didn't even exist. "Regina," I whined like a kid throwing a tantrum. I had hoped that seeing me there would at least make her acknowledge me.

My plan was to simply get her to speak to me again, even if that meant she was yelling at me. I was going all in; I didn't care if I ended up making her mad. I needed to hear her voice again.

"I'm done waiting for you to come to me; it's been six days damn it. I know you found my note this morning," I informed her, stomping up behind her. She didn't answer. She didn't even turn to look at me. "We don't have to talk about anything you don't want to, just please talk to me." I begged her.

I saw her take a deep breath and by the way that her shoulders heaved I knew that she had started crying. "Shit I'm sorry Regina. I don't want to make you cry so I'm just gonna go." I told her as I started to walk away. So much for my plan, who cared if she cried? I had cried every day for six days, I deserved to know why she ran.

"Wait," she whispered as I was deciding that it didn't matter if she cried her tear ducts out, I was getting answers. I had barely even heard it, but she had told me to wait. "Emma, wait!" She requested louder, I stayed turned away from her and stood my ground.

I finally turned to her when I accepted that she wasn't going to speak until I did. The sight I was presented with nearly tore my heart apart, "Please, don't cry," I pleaded hating that I was hurting her, even if I had planned to do whatever was necessary.

"I don't know if I can do this right now. I had planned to take another day to gather my thoughts and talk to you in the morning. I don't even know how to handle this right now, but it seems as if we will be having this conversation now." She cried. I could see that she was trying to stop the quiet sobs that kept escaping from her throat.

This was not okay. "We don't have to talk about that right now. I get it, you're scared to admit what we both know so you would rather both of us hurt like hell until you figure out a polite way to ask me to leave." I snapped at her, more venom in my voice than I had intended. I was hurt though, and she needed to know that.

"No Emma, that's not it at all!" She choked out, that time I was sure that both of our hearts were breaking the same way her voice seemed to be with every word.

"Please don't cry." I begged again.

"I can't help it, knowing that I've hurt you crushes me Emma. That was never my intention. I'm just not very good at handling these situations." She explained to me.

"I'm okay; it hurts me more than anything to see you cry." I told her earnestly.

"You are so amazing Emma Swan," She said to me, a tight lipped smile fighting its way through the tears.

"So are you," I whispered. I took a step towards her, "It's okay if you don't want to be with me. I completely understand, you deserve better than me. Just tell me Regina I'm a big girl I can take care of myself." I said. "Just admit that you wanted that kiss as much as me," I ordered.

"Emma," She whimpered again and I couldn't tell if it was fear or desperation I heard in her voice.

"Please," I breathed out, tears falling from my own eyes then.

It seemed silly to me, to cry over so few words as the ones we had exchanged. It was as if the emotions that we were feeling were reaching out of us and grasping at the other. I could feel a pain that I knew was not mine and the only way I could explain it was that it must be Regina's.

She took a deep breath in before looking me in the eyes, "I wanted it so badly," she admitted.

"I knew it!" I teased, beginning to take another step towards her.

"That's not all that I want though. I don't just want your kisses; I want your heart, your love." She declared and I could only think that I was the luckiest girl in the world. She wanted me to love her, she wanted to love me. We could fall in love; we could live happily ever after.

"I want that too Regina. I want everything with you. You have my heart already, you have to know that by now." I exclaimed ready to pull her into me and never let go.

"I'm not sure I can have that with you though," she sobbed, and I almost did too.

I was confused. Had she not just said that she wanted something with me? She totally had. She wanted me to love her, so why would she think that we couldn't have that?

"Why not?" I asked her.

"It's a complicated situation," she stated as if that explained it all.

"Yeah, I get that, but you're going to have to help me understand why we can't get passed the complicated and be happy." I said softly, taking one final step towards her so that I could take her hands in mine.

I had never held her hands before and I assumed that they would be soft, like velvet, or her voice. I suppose I should have used better logic, because they were rough from years of riding and working in the fields. Somehow the callouses only made me want her so much more.

"I'm so old Emma." She told me, and I had to hold in a laugh at those words falling from such a beautiful mouth. I couldn't keep my eyes from rolling though, and that earned me one of her famous chuckles. I smiled at the sound. "I am, at least compared to you. I know I promised my husband that I would love again, but the guilt at beginning to do so has completely surprised me." She explained and my heart sank into my shoes. "Still I find myself falling incredibly hard and fast for you." She added, lifting my heart back into my chest with her words.

"Then don't feel guilty. You don't have to forget about your husband to fall in love, you can talk to me about him anytime you want. I want to learn all about him. Just fall for me, and I'll fall for you and everything will work out." I said, and my tone was desperate and I didn't even care.

"I need some more time Emma. Can you give that to me? Just some time to figure out if I'm going to be strong enough to love you like you deserve to be." She pleaded.

Could I give her more time? Could my heart take being away from her when all it wanted to do was take hold of hers and convince it that we could be something together. "How much time?" I questioned.

"Give me until tonight, if I decide that I cannot be with you then I will take you to Texas as soon as you wish." She offered.

"Okay, come to me tonight with an answer, and if that answer is no you better deliver the bad news with a cup of hot chocolate." I told her trying to lighten the mood, but knowing it was a hopeless cause.

"Okay my sweet Emma. I shall inform you of my decision tonight. I am so sorry that I am not as sure as you need me to be." She said, as she started to walk around me to leave the barn.

"Hold on," I ordered, pulling her back to me, "let me look at you, just in case your answer ends up being no. I want to remember every detail about your face." I explained.

She nodded, so I looked at her, I took notice of the deep scar above the right side of her top lip, and I even ran my finger over it like I had wished to do so many times before. I looked deeply into her caramel eyes, hoping and praying to a god that I knew was not on my side to let me look into them forever. I leaned in and smelled her apple scented hair and pressed a kiss to her tan forehead as I pulled away. When I looked into her eyes again, there were tears there.

"Don't take too long." I requested, as I let her go and watched her walk away.

She did take too long. I had expected her to show up with an answer right at dark, but there I was pacing my hardwood floor at ten thirty that night. I couldn't take it anymore, I had done everything I could think of to pass the time; I had watched TV, and washed the dishes, I had mopped the floor, and I knew how many tiles were on my bathroom floor. What I didn't know was Regina's answer. I had to get out of my place. I needed fresh air before I went crazy and clawed my eyes out.

So I ventured out to the fire pit. I hadn't been there since that fateful night that seemed like it occurred centuries before. There I was though, placing wood and newspaper strategically to build a small fire. Perhaps the flames would calm my nerves. I had just got the newspaper to catch flame when I heard the back door to the main house open.

"Emma, I didn't expect you to be out here." She stated.

"Yeah well I didn't expect you to be looking for me at all." I snipped, looking anywhere but her.

"I'm sorry that it took me a while, I ended up calling my father and my sister before making my decision, after they both told me I was an idiot." She laughed, and I felt the tears start in my eyes, they had most likely told her she was an idiot for even considering being with me at all. That's when I looked up enough to catch sight of the cups in her hands and that just confirmed my suspicions.

She had brought me hot chocolate. She was going to tell me to pack my bags and get ready to go to Texas, I wiped viciously at the tears that escaped onto my cheeks. "I'm just gonna go," I whispered motioning towards the cups in her hands.

I looked up quickly just in time to see how she smiled, she fucking smiled. The evil woman was enjoying herself. She had been toying with me all along, seeing how far she could string me along before she had me in a position to break my heart. How could I have ever believed I had a chance with her?

I began walking, fast, towards the barn. Ready to get away from her as fast as possible and then get to Texas before I had time to think about how stupid I had been.

"I thought you might like a hot cup of coffee." She yelled after me, and I stopped dead in my tracks.

"Coffee?" I asked while I turned to face her, finally noticing what she was wearing. A dress: I had never seen her in anything other than blue jeans and plain tee shirts or button ups, but there she stood in a dress that must have been made out of angel wings because only God could make something that fit her so perfectly.

"Yes dear, coffee. One of many cups I hope to share with you." She smiled a thousand watt smile.

My heart did a flip flop. She wanted me, and damn it she was going to have me.

AN: Please please please leave a review and tell me what you think! Next chapter is gonna be gooooood! Thanks for reading, I love you all


	9. Chapter 9

AN: I hope that you guys are enjoying this! I enjoy writing it for you. I really had trouble writing this chapter from first person POV though lol. Let me know what you think! Not my song, not my characters.

Chapter Nine (Emma's POV)

I never thought that knowing whether or not a cup was filled with hot chocolate or coffee held so much power over me. The moment that I had registered the word coffee though, my heart had ceased breaking and began beating faster than it ever had.

"Fucking coffee!" I laughed as I moved back towards her. How was I supposed to handle this situation? Did her words mean it was okay for me to kiss her, that I could call her mine and treat her as such?

"Yes coffee." She confirmed with a smile.

I didn't need to hear anything else I rushed towards her, needing desperately to feel her lips on mine. I wrapped my arms around her waist, and didn't spare any time before claiming her lips with mine. It wasn't like our first kiss, it had been soft and innocent as if we were afraid to let ourselves fall into it. Our second kiss though held the promise of a third and a fourth and however many more the amazing woman I was holding would offer me.

I pulled her tight against me and her hands that had held the coffee out away from our bodies fell limp at her sides, the tin cups bounced on the ground, splashing their steaming contents on the bottom of our legs. I gasped in surprise at the quick burns, but the only thing that accomplished was giving Regina an invitation to slip her tongue into my then open mouth.

I moaned as it danced with mine, finding places to touch that I never knew could make me feel so good. I knew that if I was feeling this just from her kiss that when her mouth was occupied elsewhere on my body that I might very well go crazy.

I pulled away from her tantalizing mouth to catch my breath. She took the opportunity to move on to peppering my neck with hot kisses. "Jesus Regina!" I hissed as she licked from the base of my neck to just below my ear. "We need to go somewhere else. Now!" I demanded not knowing how much longer my shaking legs could hold me up.

She chuckled into my ear, "Emma, what on earth do you have planned for me? I didn't answer, I couldn't. I seriously couldn't think of a single syllable to utter. What could possibly happen that night had finally sank in and I was in shock. This gorgeous woman wanted me and it shocked me speechless.

"Emma, what's wrong?" She asked me pulling away from my neck to investigate my silence. The softness in her eyes was one I had never seen before and I shook my head in answer her, but still said nothing. She gave a breathy laugh and I sighed as it broke across face. "Come on, let's go inside." She suggested, already taking my hand to lead me towards the barn.

"I'm sorry," I apologized as soon as I walked into my place.

"What could you possibly be apologizing for?" She asked, keeping a safe distance away from me.

"I want to make you want me as much as I do you, but I'm pretty sure that's impossible. I am so nervous and you're so beautiful, I just don't want to mess this up. I am beyond ecstatic that you have feelings for me too and that you want to be with me. I just am freaking out because it just kind of sank in that it's true and that I'm not just imagining it." I rambled out, not looking at her face.

She laughed, and I looked up wondering what part of that she could have found funny. She was right in front of me then, close enough that I could feel the heat of her body. "My sweet Emma," She began, "I have wanted you since the moment I pulled my truck up beside of you, and that feeling has only intensified. You must understand that I am just as afraid as you, if not more so. That is the exact reason it took so long for me to make my decision. Emma the only thing that scares me more than having my heart broken again, is breaking yours." She confessed, reaching up to caress my cheek. I shivered and wasn't sure if it was from her touch or the cool summer breeze blowing in through the open window by my bed.

"You are amazing," I complimented not knowing what else to say.

"I want you," She husked on my mouth, my tongue darted out to wet my lips and I swear I could taste her words. "Can I have you?" She asked. There was that feeling again, I had felt it the first time she really looked at me, one that I couldn't put a name to other than to call it a hunger. It completely consumed me and I knew then that it was desire. Such an intense desire that I believed it could be magic that only Regina possessed. She was after all the only one that had ever made me feel like that.

"Yes, god yes!" I groaned not caring about my fears anymore, and before I could say anything else, her lips were on mine.

We stumbled towards my bed, her hands in my hair, mine around her waist groping at anything they could hold on to. I had never felt anything as glorious as Regina Mills' body, and I hadn't even got her undressed yet.

My knees hit the edge of my bed and I fell onto it, still sitting up and never breaking our kiss. She stood up straight releasing my lips with a pop and moved my hands from the bottom of her waist to the top of her back.

"Undress me." She commanded and I shakily let down the zipper on her dress. Before I could slide it down her shoulders though she was reaching for the hem of my tee shirt and pulling it over my head. Then her calloused hands slid under my sports bra, barely grazing my already hardened nipples before lifting it in the same way she had done my shirt.

She brought my hands to the shoulders of her dress and directed me in sliding it down her body, her fucking perfect body. She had worn a matching black lace bra and panty set and the way that they cradled her soft curves and full breasts had my mouth watering in no time. I reacted instantly and pulled her down to straddle my thighs. The second that skin made contact with mine I felt like I was being set aflame. I tilted my chin up to kiss her and she complied, opening her mouth and allowing my tongue to tangle with hers.

I had never kissed someone in the way that I was kissing Regina, up until that point I had only ever made out with girls my age that were absolutely as clueless as I was. Sure I knew what girls liked. I knew how to make them whimper into my mouth and tug at my hair, but Regina was no girl, she was a woman. I didn't just want her to whimper quietly into my mouth only to have it be muffled; I wanted to make her scream out my name, to arch into my touch because it was too much and not enough all at once, I wanted to take her and make her mine. The only problem was, I had no clue what the fuck I was doing.

I kissed her with passion until she did exactly what I knew she would; she whimpered as she grinded her center onto my thighs. I knew that she wanted more I just had no idea how to give her that.

"I want you to make love to me Emma," She said in a tone so sincere I couldn't deny her if I tried.

"I-I've never…" I began to explain to her that I had no clue what I was doing.

"That's alright," She softly whispered and when she placed her hands on my chest and pushed me onto my back I swear they were no longer rough and leathered, they were velvet and I gasped as they moved across my collar bone.

She smiled down at me and the happiness radiated off of every part of her, and I returned it wholeheartedly. Then she leaned down and placed a soft lingering kiss on my lips, almost like a reassurance that she was there and that she had in fact chosen to be with me. Although I was still nervous, it was nothing like the terror I was feeling outside. I slid my arms around to her back, running the tips of my fingers down her spine and falling in love with the way her muscles moved under my touch.

It was then that she began to kiss across my cheek and jaw bone, drawing little whimpers from me in the process. When she reached my neck I was sure that I wasn't going to last long enough for her to touch me anywhere else, and I nearly died when sucked my earlobe into her mouth and bit down.

"Shit!" I breathed out twisting my fingers into her hair thinking I wanted to keep her there, but I ended up pushing her downward anyway. I feel her laugh against my skin but it only adds to the pleasure that she was causing with her nips and licks to my neck and shoulders.

She arrived where I wanted her and looked up at me with almost black eyes. She placed a kiss in the valley between my breast and I struggled to keep my eyes on hers when her tongue darted out to lick a path to my right nipple. I lost the battle when the stiff bud was enveloped into her warm mouth and laved generously. I couldn't help it when my hips jutted up and my shorts rubbed against her bare stomach.

"Can I take these off?" she asked while she ran her finger along the waistline of my cut off denim shorts.

"Yes!" I answered much louder than I had intended, but my mind was clouded with lust for her and I didn't even care.

She slid them down to my knees and then looked up at me before slipping her fingers under the elastic band of my underwear and began to pull them off as well. I groaned as the cool air from the window blew across my heated sex and then gave another one when she laid her body on top of mine.

"Can I touch you Emma?" She requested, her hand already working its way down my stomach towards her destination.

"Not yet," I said surprising her. I supplied an answer quickly though, "I want this to be about both of us." She didn't have time to reply before I flipped us so that I was on top of her. "I want to feel your slickness against my skin." I whispered into her ear while I rubbed my center on her leg, causing us to moan into each other's hair.

"Undress me," She repeated her request from earlier and I was more than ready to comply.

I pulled her up to a sitting position in front of me and quickly unsnapped her strapless bra and let it fall between us before kissing her softly and pushing her back down into the bed. I worked my way down her chest leaving a trail of kisses behind, as well as two very stiff nipples that I had trouble leaving once I felt the way they brushed against my tongue. Hearing the moans coming from Regina's mouth when I sucked particularly hard on one made it all the harder to leave them.

I finally found myself before her core and the dark spot on her black lace panties helped to make me the wettest I had ever been. I looked up and caught her eyes before placing a kiss to her clit through the thin garment and grabbing hold of the top of the lace with my teeth and pulling down. I crawled my way backwards until the lace hung from her ankles and she kicked them off.

"God Emma are you sure you've never done this before?" She questioned as I crawled back over top of her letting myself stop and pay more attention to her perfect breast. "Fuck!" she cried out and I released her and looked at her blushing face.

"You said fuck," I teased leaning down to kiss her mouth sweetly, a smile still on my face when I pulled away.

"Yes, do you not like it?" She asked almost bashfully.

"It's fucking hot, you have no idea how turned on I am right now." I informed her in a whisper as I placed my body flat against hers. My leg was quickly positioned between her so that I could feel just how wet she was against my thigh. I leaned down to kiss her and was met with an almost feral growl before she hooked her legs in mine and flipped us so she was once again on top.

"I intend to find out just how turned on you are." She informed right before she kissed me more passionately than she had all night. Before the kiss ended though, it turned sweet and intimate. She then pulled up and smiled at me. "You are absolutely incredible." She stated against my own smiling lips.

Slowly she moved down my neck, marking me as her own twice before she even arrived at my chest, which was struggling for breath as she pulled a nipple into her mouth. She didn't linger long there, she was far too busy kissing every space of skin I had available to her. I felt her mark me several times and the effect of knowing I was truly hers was phenomenal. She slowed down around my navel and even dipped her tongue down into it. I sighed and by the time she reached my center I was writhing beneath her.

She was looking up at me from between my spread thighs and the sight was heavenly. I groaned and dropped my head back onto the bed as she placed a kiss just above my slit. "Look at me," she rose up and ordered sternly. It took all of my will power but I lifted myself up onto my elbows and peered down at her.

She leaned back in and placed a firm kiss to my aching clit, I whimpered at the contact. From there she worked her way around my outer lips and I watched as she opened up her mouth and sucked each of them into her mouth one at a time. "Please more," I begged and she only chuckled against my sex.

"Good things come to those who wait my dear." She teased.

"Don't you think I've waited on you enough tonight?" I quipped back with a grin.

"Fair enough," she replied.

Her fingers parted me, opened me up for her prying eyes, and whatever else she wanted on me. I held my breath as she moved in and her tongue drew tight slow circles around my clit. From there she moved downward, licking a slow line from my opening back up to my clit. "Emma you taste amazing," She moaned against me, before repeating the process a few more times.

"Oh God Regina, please more," I pleaded in a whisper. I threaded my fingers into her hair and her eyes met mine just as she stiffened her tongue and entered me in a way no one else ever had. I moaned loud and long as I pulled her closer into me, never wanting her to stop whatever the circular movement of her tongue was.

I realized I was close already and knew the instant she realized it too because she pulled the wet muscle out of me and licked back up to my clit. She took it into her mouth and sucked gently, her tongue was replaced with two fingers and she set a pace that was much too slow.

"Fucking shit," I exclaimed when her fingers curled and found a place inside me I had thought to be a myth until she thrust against it on the first try. "Please Regina," I begged, for what I wasn't sure.

"What do you want beautiful?" She asked, releasing my swollen bundle of nerves and moving up to look in my eyes.

"God! I uhn, I don't even know," I groaned when she used her whole body to thrust faster into me.

"Then just come for me. Let me feel you clench around me and know that I am the only one who gets to make you feel like this." She whispered into my neck while she licked and sucked, making me moan even louder. "You are mine Emma Swan." She said with conviction, moving her thumb against my clit, "and I am yours," She promised her brown eyes gazing into mine.

Just like that I was coming. My back was arched, pressing every inch possible up into her. I clawed into her back, needing something to keep me grounded in that moment knowing that without her there to hold onto I would most definitely float away. "Yes Regina, fuck yes. Please don't stop!" I cried out waves of pleasure rolling over me.

She drew out my orgasm as long as she could and eventually I had to move her hand away from me, too sensitive to take anymore. My eyes were closed and the only thing I was physically aware of were the kisses she was pressing all over my face. Emotionally I was well aware of how spectacular I felt, how loved and cherished I had felt the entire time she had been touching me and inside of me. I knew that I could spend a lifetime feeling that way, and that was crazy because I had only met this woman three weeks before.

I opened my eyes and she smiled at me. "Hey," She whispered before kissing me softly.

"Hi," I replied in a voice so hoarse that I didn't believe it was me.

"I haven't felt so connected to someone in a very long time," she admitted as she rolled to the side and wrapped her arms around me. I turned to look at her and I never knew that I could find her more beautiful than I already did, yet in that moment I was astounded by her. There was a slight gleam of sweat just above her brow, her mouth was parted and her breath fell across my face in an unsteady rhythm, she was an angel and I was honored with the gift of being hers.

"I have never felt something as powerful as what you just did to me Regina, and I hope you know how much it means to me that you're the one I got to experience that with." I whispered moving in to kiss her again.

"I'm glad that I could do that for you," She ran her fingers up and down my arm.

"I want to return the favor," I told her sternly "I've never done anything like that before though so I'm a little worried," I admitted shamefully.

"You don't have to do anything until you want to, I am so incredibly happy just holding you like this." She promised.

"I want to, right now." I husked.

I was going to have her that night; I was going to feel her.

AN: Thanks for reading, sorry I suck at smut which is why it took me so freaking long to write this chapter. Review and let me know what you think, criticism is very welcome so don't hold back. I love you all and should have the next chapter (from Regina's POV) up by tonight


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Thank you for the reviews, follows, and favorites. I hope that you enjoy Regina's POV I know she does. Thanks for the reviews! Not my song not my characters.

Chapter Ten (Regina POV)

I had just made love to Emma Swan! I was very impressed with myself as I held her in my arms and kissed her beautiful face. I could literally feel the nerves rolling off of her. She didn't know what to do, but that big heart of hers had her dead set on pleasuring me that night.

"What if I'm bad at it?" She questioned quietly, and I had to hold back a laugh to keep from hurting her.

"Emma, from the very little experience I have of your mouth on me, I can absolutely guarantee you that you will not be bad at it." I assured her.

"I've never done it before though," She countered my argument.

That time I did give a little laugh before pulling her into a deep kiss. I ran my tongue over her bottom lip and when she sighed into my mouth I pulled away. She gave a whimper and I moved myself to sit on my knees astride her waist. "Give me your hand," I ordered.

She slipped her hand into mine and I brought it to my mouth and placed a soft kiss on her palm. She was looking into my eyes so deeply I couldn't look away. "I promise you have nothing to worry about." I said confidently as I moved her hand over my naked shoulders. "Even with me guiding it your touch still gives me chills." I explained, feeling the goosebumps form in the wake of her touch.

"Feel how my body reacts to you," I sighed as I lead her hand over a hardened point on my chest. Her eyes left mine and took in the sight of our joined hands over my breast. She inhaled sharply as I forced her to squeeze, then took her hand away and down my stomach. I wished for a moment that she could feel the onslaught of butterflies that erupted there.

"You're amazing," She said, bringing her other hand up to run along my ribs.

"So are you," I told her with conviction.

I moved my hand to her wrist and guided her further down until the tips of her fingers were just inches away from my rock hard clit. "This is what you do to me without even trying," I breathed out as I moved her hand to cup the wetness between my legs.

"Shit you're so wet," She moaned out and I removed my hand, leaving hers to do what she wished.

"For you, just from watching you," I admit in a groan, thinking of all the times I had watched her work and found myself aching and wet just wishing she could touch me.

She slides her hand up from between my legs, and over my abdomen spreading my wetness along the way.

"Help me," She pleads, sitting up to press her forehead against mine.

"Just kiss me and we will go from there," I suggested, pinching her chin and bringing her lips up to mine. It was something I was becoming addicted to faster than I was willing to admit. Her mouth was perfect and her tendency to nip and suck at my bottom lip always caused a wave of pleasure to ripple through me. I let her have control, hoping she would understand I was fine with anything she wanted to do with me.

She kissed me slowly for a while, seemingly content with tasting my tongue on hers. She soon became braver though and kissed and sucked her way down to my breast, and ran her tongue over a stiff nipple.

"Emma," I moaned quietly as she sucked it into her mouth.

She looked up at me and there was a confidence in her eyes that hadn't been there all night. She licked her way over to my neglected breast. She licked a slow line around my rosy bud before taking it between her teeth and nipping gently.

"Yes," I hissed out in pleasure and laced my fingers into her hair.

She braced her hands on my back leaning me back so she could suck her way down stomach and across my ribs. "Can you lay down for me?" She asked and the nervousness was still very evident in her voice.

"Right now I'll do anything for you," I replied breathlessly and laid down in front of her.

"I want you to know that I have thought you were beautiful since the first time I saw you," She smiled and ran her fingers down to my belly button, "but here like this, panting, looking up at me so open and wanting, I know that I have never seen a more breathtaking human being in my life." She declared, causing tears to form in my eyes.

"I'm going to make love to you now so please just tell me if I do anything wrong." She stated, leaning down to place a quick kiss to my lips.

"Are you sure you're okay?" I asked worried that she felt obligated to return the favor.

"Perfect, just maybe keep talking to me," She requested, kissing me again.

"Mmmm okay," I moaned as she ran her fingers through my wetness and sucked my nipple into her mouth again.

She got braver quickly and moved two fingers up to run over my clit in tight circles, all the while moving to my other breast to pay it equal attention. I could feel every single cell in my body as her fingers danced over my folds and I knew it wouldn't take long for her to make me come. I didn't care if she had never been this far before, she was turning out to be more in tune with my body than anyone had ever been, maybe even Daniel.

I whimpered in need, "Emma baby please, I'm so ready for you," I begged.

"Tell me what you need," She ordered in a lust filled voice against my chest, and I thought for a minute that I would be able to get off just from that sound alone.

"Your thumb," I moaned at the thought of her seeing me so open and vulnerable, "my cl…" I started to explain to her what she needed to do, but she had other plans as she quickly made her way between my legs and sucks my throbbing bundle of nerves into her mouth.

"Ahh yes!" I screamed out when she ran her tongue over it while sucking viciously, "Just like that, don't stop!" I moaned out not really paying attention to what I was saying because of the earth shattering pleasure that was threatening to take over inch of my body.

She curled her fingers perfectly once, twice, three times before I fell over the edge.

"Uhn, fuck, yes!" I cried out in ecstasy as she drove me through one of the most intense orgasms I had ever experienced then brought me down from it without instruction.

"I don't think I'm nervous anymore," She joked laying down beside me and gathering my limp body to curl it into hers.

"You shouldn't be, I think you broke me." I teased back kissing her naked shoulder.

She laughed and hugged me tighter, "That's a shame, I was hoping to go all night."

So we did.

AN: I know it was short, but you already got one chapter today so I think it's alright. I hope you liked it! Tell me what else you want to read and I'll try to work it into the story line. I honestly have no clue how long I'm going to make this story, but it won't be ending anytime soon. Leave a review! I love you all!


	11. Chapter 11

AN: I'm so relieved that everyone liked the last chapter! It really is hard for me to write smut in first person, but I did it for you. I hope you stick with this story because I feel that it will only get better. Not my song, not my characters.

Chapter Eleven (Emma's POV)

I had been woken up the next morning to the feeling of being watched. I stretched out my sore muscles, my eyes still tightly shut and cuddled into the warm body beside me. "Stop being a creep," I mumbled not even bothering to open my eyes.

I heard her laugh and I couldn't help but to crack a smile of my own. "Good morning," She replies.

I kept my eyes shut and puckered my lips in request for a kiss; she chuckled again before pressing her lips to mine. I finally opened my eyes and couldn't help but smile again.

"Good morning," I answered her. My voice was scratchy from sleep and hours of love making. "What time is it?" I inquired, noticing that the sun was barely up.

"Just after seven," she answered as she ran her fingers through my tangled hair.

"We only went to sleep two hours ago! How the hell are you awake?" I exclaimed and buried my face into her neck ready to go back to sleep.

"I find it very hard to sleep next to your naked body," She whispered as she pressed a kiss to the top of my head.

"Oh yeah?" I smiled and nipped at the skin of her neck.

"Mmhm, there are just so many things that I still want to do to you" She told me. I was in a battle with myself, did I want to go back to sleep or did I want to stay awake and find out what Regina had planned for me?

"Show me later," I groaned too tired to understand that she wanted me right then.

"I want you right now Emma," She breathed down at me.

"It's too early." I protested, but I knew that it would only be a matter of minutes if not seconds before I gave in.

"But my sweet I want to feel you again," She pleaded tugging on my hair to make me face her.

"Too bad," I teased, ready to give into her but wanting to draw out her begging.

"Please, I will give us both the day off and we can just lie here all day," She bargained with me and rubbed her nose against mine. It was something new, as were most of the things she did to me, but the simple act of an eskimo kiss had sent my heart fluttering.

"We both know that you're going to do that anyway so you should just give up now," I brought my hand up to gather hers out of my hair and kissed both of her palms.

"Emma if you had any idea how much I want you right now you would not be telling me no." She growled, or whined, I couldn't quite decide which it was

"Hmm maybe I should just find out," I said to her.

Before she could say anything else I had pulled the cover over my head and was working my way down her body.

"Oh!" She sighed, "You were teasing me the whole time!" She exclaimed then, lifting the quilt to look down at me.

I had made it to her chest and had my chin resting between her breasts. "Maybe," I drawled giving her my best shit eating grin.

"You think you are so clever," she replied and that time she flipped me and gave a sly grin of her own.

"I did," I grumbled, crossing my arms to obstruct her view of my tight nipples.

She laughed evilly and leaned down to kiss me, when she gave up her leverage though I wrapped my arms around her and turned us yet again. "Or maybe I am," I smirked and pinned her arms on either side of her face.

"Damn you," she giggled.

I smiled down at her, she looked so young and I liked to think that I made her feel that way too. She certainly felt that way to me. "You are so incredibly beautiful. I am the luckiest girl in the world." I observed.

"Thank you Emma," she replied and I smiled down at her.

"Now may I get back to my original mission of discovering how turned on you are?" I wondered; she nodded in reply.

I began my trek down her body once again. I didn't waste time bothering with taking my time, too excited to get to my prize that still lay covered beneath my quilt. I only stopped to appreciate the dusky pink nipples that lay atop the best set of breast I could have ever imagined. I had learned the night before that Regina was really into biting, so that's what I did as soon as I had licked around the stiff point. She gasped into the quiet of my room and threaded her fingers into my hair, tangling it even more. I continued on until I was settled between her legs.

"Oh wow you weren't kidding you really are turned on," I said and I knew that she could feel my breath hitting her center.

"I told you," She sighed, tugging on my hair to pull me in closer.

The night before I had only used my mouth to suck on her clit, so what I was about to do was new territory to me. "If I do anything you don't like tell me." I ordered looking up at her from between her legs.

"Damn it Emma, just put your mouth on me." She commanded as her hips lifted off the bed, searching for any contact I would give them.

I made a swipe through her wetness and moaned as I tasted her directly from the source. After that it was like I couldn't get enough, I licked around her sensitive entrance, gathering as much of her on my tongue as I could before carrying on up to her clit to lick around it until it was hard and throbbing.

"Inside please," She pleaded in a breath so quiet that I almost didn't hear.

I did as I was asked though, too unsure of myself to do anything else. I stiffened my slick muscle and plunged it into her moaning as I was overwhelmed by the tangy sweetness of her, which I could have sworn held a hint of apples. It was a relay reaction as my moan traveled through her and she answered with one of her own. Her erotic sounds of pleasure spurred me on and my only goal was to make her come with only my mouth. I curled and swirled my tongue in her until I felt the first clench of her inner muscles and tasted a stronger burst of wetness on my tongue. I pulled out of her and went straight to her clit and sucked hard while flicking it repeatedly with my tongue that was still covered in her juices.

"Fuck Emma, I'm gonna come." She moaned out and I pushed her legs down from where they had closed around my head. I gave one more, good suck to her clit before entering her again with my tongue. I pointed the tip so that it would rub at the spot I had found inside her last night and I must have hit my aim because I was instantly trapped inside of her clenching walls as she climaxed into my mouth.

I was finally released and made a point of licking her clean before kissing up her glistening body and ending with a kiss to her mouth. She groaned as she got a taste of herself on my tongue and I smiled into the kiss, satisfied with how fucking perfect she was.

"That was amazing Emma. You really have nothing to worry about." She panted out. I reached to pull the quilt up over us, "I have to take care of you," she urged.

"No you don't I want to sleep now." I said already curling into her to close my eyes.

She let loose a scratchy chuckle and threw her arm over my waist. "Go to sleep beautiful. You have a whole day of lying in bed with me ahead of you when you wake up." She whispered just as I drifted off.

When I woke up again I could hear a faint snore coming from somewhere just below my ear. I turned my head towards the noise and had to stifle a giggle at the sight that I was greeted with. Regina a woman who seemed to pride herself on looking good not matter what was sprawled across my bed on her stomach with a rather large stream of drool falling from the corner of her mouth.

I was not very good at holding in my child like giggles and eventually woke her up. "Pray tell what you find so funny Miss Swan," she glared at me, that stream of drool still hanging on her chin.

"You are so beautiful," I smiled, taking the corner of the quilt and using it to wipe her chin. It was going to have to be washed later anyway.

"I can't believe I drooled all over your pillow on our first night together!" She croaked.

"It's really not that big of a deal," I assured her leaning back against the headboard, not worrying about my nakedness.

"I was married to Daniel for a year before he discovered that disgusting trait!" She argued.

It was the first time she had said his name, up until that point it was just "my husband," now he had a name. "His name was Daniel?" I asked, hoping she wouldn't mind that I wanted to know more about him.

"Yes, but we don't have to talk about him if you don't want to. I'm sorry I brought it up." She replied.

"I would like for you to tell me about him, whether that be right now or somewhere further down the line it doesn't matter." I took her hand in mine and urged her to set up beside me.

She looked at me for a long time, probably trying to discover if I was being truthful with her or not. I was.

"Yes his name was Daniel," she began opting to look at our joined hands instead of into my eyes. "He was the son of my father's business partner and we had been friends since we were old enough to know what a friend was. I always knew that we would get married one day, and I suppose now looking back I wonder if it was that expectation that made me fall in love with him." She was playing nervously with my fingers by that point so I squeezed her hands in mine.

"It sounds like you two were pretty close." I commented so that she would know I really was interested.

"We were," she gave me a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes, "you two would have gotten along very well I believe." She said then and I raised my eyebrows in question, "you both have such strong hearts with so much capacity for love, despite the things that life throws at you. Daniel came from an abusive home, and I have a feeling that you came from many," She finally looked into my eyes and before she continued leaned in to press a kiss to my lips.

"Daniel was never fond of the city or the business man's world, nor was I obviously so when we decided to get married we found a place as far away from it as we could," She smiled a real smile at the memory, "which is how we found this place." She concluded.

"It really is a spectacular place," I interrupted sensing that she may have been in her own world at the moment anyway.

"It is, and it's because I had to step in a put my foot down, if not for that I'm positive Daniel would have had us living off the land somewhere in Alaska." She shuddered at the thought, "he thought he was an outdoorsman stuck in the city. Turns out when we got here, he was so lost that he bought a hundred pounds of salted ready to eat seeds instead of planting seeds on the first time." She laughed out loud at the memory and I soaked up the sound.

"We finally figured things out and on our first wedding anniversary he bought me Ro."

"Good present," I nodded.

"Yes it was, but only two weeks later he had his first nosebleed, and three weeks after that we found the mass on his neck. He was diagnosed with Hodgkin's Lymphoma and he fought like hell for over a year before he went into remission." She had tears in her eyes.

"Regina, you don't have to go on." I whispered tugging her into my arms.

"I want to," She assured me. I nodded against her head letting her know to go on. "He went in and out of three different remissions in just under five years, and it was three months before our sixth anniversary that he passed away." She cried silently, and I rocked her gently. "I held his hand as he died and promised him that I would love again." I couldn't believe the strength of the woman I was falling in love with.

I turned her towards me and kissed her gently, "I'm blown away by you every day, but Regina you're one hell of a woman to go through that and still find a way to be happy again," I said forcefully, needing her to believe me. She moved in closer to me again and rubbed her nose to mine in the same way she had done earlier that morning.

"I wasn't happy for a long time, and I never thought I would love again. You though, my sweet Emma, you in such a short amount of time have lit a fire in me that I never want to put out, and I hope you realize that the extent of my feeling for you run so much deeper than just a summer romance." she proclaimed holding contact with my eyes.

"I do, better than you might think." I whispered as I leant in to claim her lips in an intimate kiss that was full of so much more than just the passion and heat that we had felt the night before.

I wanted to build a life with her regardless of whether either of us realized it then or not.

AN: I hope you like this chapter, it was just a little something I wrote at two in the morning because I couldn't sleep and couldn't stop thinking about a sexy sweet moment in the morning after between our ladies. Let me know what you think and tell me if you have any requests. Love you all!


	12. Chapter 12

AN: So I am hoping to wrap this up in about nine more chapters. A lot of you have told me that you hope that I keep them together and don't split them up. If you've listened to the song you know how it ends (if you haven't do so) I know that the ending isn't exactly a happy one, but I may surprise you with how I end this. Just stick with me and I promise I won't disappoint you. This chapter is just to get us to the next bug event without jumping straight to it. Sorry nothing too exciting happening here.

Chapter Twelve (Emma's POV)

Unfortunately there was work to be done the next day, and Regina and I were the ones that had to do it. So after a few more hours of cuddling and heated kisses we had to part ways. I watched out my window while she had walked back to her house, just as I had done my first night on the farm. She was truly the most amazing woman I had ever met. I couldn't believe that everything had worked out like it did, surely I was in some dreamscape that I would wake up from soon only to find myself still stuck in foster care in Minnesota. Who would have thought that I would have found everything I had ever wanted while hitchhiking through a small town in Kansas? Certainly not me. I didn't even care that I had only known her for three weeks; she was too incredible not to see myself not falling completely in love with her.

I found out rather quickly that after only one night with Regina I was going to have trouble sleeping without her beside me. I strategically place pillows that still smelled like her all around me trying to convince myself that she was there. The only thing that seemed to accomplish though was reminding me that she was a hundred yards away probably sleeping peacefully in her own bed. So I had tossed and turned for the majority of the night and by the time I fell asleep I was only going to get maybe two hours of sleep, if I was lucky.

When I woke up almost an hour and a half later I had to bribe myself into getting out of bed with the fact that I was going to get to see Regina in just under an hour. I slept through half of my shower and even had trouble brushing and saddling Ro without leaning against his solid frame and dosing off. It was in one of those moments when my gorgeous brunette tiptoed up behind me.

"I hope you have a good explanation as to why you're sleeping on the job. I would hate to have to fire someone as beautiful as you." She said in a mock threatening tone, and I barely caught a girlish scream before it escaped my throat.

"I had trouble sleeping without you." I admitted quietly not turning to face her due to the blush that I could feel rising on my cheeks.

"I'm glad I'm not the only one. " She smiled against my cheek before pressing a kiss to it.

I hummed in appreciation and leaned into her body, ready to collapse on the floor of the barn and sleep for hours. "He's ready for you," I answered instead.

"Thank you," She sighed and pulled away from me to mount her steed. Damn I wished I was that fucking horse.

"What do I need to do today boss?" I asked absolutely dreading the thought of working at all, but the world didn't stop just because I finally had my woman.

"Mow the lawn, also the grass along the drive way is high enough to get lost in, there's a weed eater in the shed, go ahead and take care of that." She ordered looking down at me from her high seat atop the horse.

"Yes ma'am," I smirked.

"Then I will fix you lunch, we will take a nap, and I want to show you the back field, there's more hay to be baled." She informed me and while my spirits were temporarily lifted at the thought of a nap with her, my whole body groaned at the idea of baling another field of hay. "I'm sorry my sweet I know you hate it, but it needs to be done, because next week I am going to need your help in the fields." She apologized.

"The sunflower fields?" I questioned, confused as to why she would need my help.

"They will be ready to harvest next week and although it's only a few acres, I need you to help me gather and carry." She further explained.

"Okay, no problem now go ride your horse and after you're done I'll get to work." I told her patting the side of Rocinante's neck.

I watched as she rode out of the barn before urging Ro to a canter in the field. I worked quickly, knowing the routine well by then and when I looked up ten minutes later Regina was standing at the barn door with Rocinante by her side.

"What's wrong?" I asked walking towards her.

"Nothing," she assured taking my hand and running a soothing thumb over the back of it. "I want you to ride with me." She said then.

"Um no," I replied flatly before turning back to the cleaning supplies I had left.

"Emma, there is nothing to be afraid of," She countered standing her ground.

"I could fall, he's huge. Yeah sure he's nice to look at and pet, but you've lost your mind if you think I am climbing up on him." I disagreed.

"Please," she begged, and I finally turned to her.

"No." I answered, but I could feel my resolve fading at the sight of her pleading eyes and comforting smile.

"I won't let you fall; I will even ride behind you just please I want you to experience that with me." She requested once again.

That was all it took, the promise of feeling the freedom I had witnessed come over her every time she rode. Not only experiencing it, but getting to do so with her, "okay," I mumbled, rolling my eyes at her stubbornness and my absolutely nonexistent ability to tell her no.

"Thank you my sweet, I promise you won't be disappointed." She said moving forward to clasp my hand in hers. I was pulled beside of the beast and she slid her hands down to my hips. "Now slide your left foot into the stirrup, pull yourself up, and swing your right leg over the saddle." She instructed.

I followed her teaching and quickly found myself in the saddle, it was much higher than I had even imagined. "I want down." I whispered, afraid that if I was any louder I would alert Ro to my fear.

"You're fine." She promised while pulling herself up to sit behind me. "I promise I won't ever let anything happen to you," She continued, and the tremble in her voice and the underlying meaning of her words caused me to tremble.

"Okay then let's go Ms. Mills." I said taking hold of the saddle horn and leaning back into her.

She nudged her heels into the horse's side and gave an adorable clicking sound and we were off. She took it slower than she usually did and I was so thankful for that at first, around five minutes later though I was turning my neck to tell her to speed things up. It was freeing, the morning air blowing across my face and neck, sending my long pony tail back to tickle at Regina's cheek. I would laugh every time she brushed it away. It was like flying, and if I closed my eyes I could almost imagine that I was.

I wondered if she had always been around horses, surely she had. When had she got her first horse? When did she fall in love with the feeling of moving with the horse? Had she first felt so completely high while riding with Daniel? I hoped so. I loved the thought of sharing something so intimate with her. It made me feel so giddy to know that she allowed me into her heart, I planned on never leaving. Which meant I had to think about what I was going to do at the end of the summer, I needed to talk to her sooner rather than later because it was the first week of June and after august she wouldn't need a farm hand anymore. Would she still need a lover and a partner in her life? I needed her to; I needed to stay with her on that farm, with that horse forever.

It all seemed to end all too soon and when she slid out of the saddle and reach up to help me down I felt like a kid leaving the notorious candy store. "Can we do that again tomorrow?" I requested a dizzying feeling taking over my body as my equilibrium tried to reset itself.

"Yes, I may even let you ride by yourself by the end of the week," She grinned and led Ro back to his stall.

"Okay," I agreed excitedly.

"Now it's time for us to get to work," she practically taunted me.

"Okay," I agreed a lot less excitedly. She leaned in to press a quick peck to my lips. I swooned and attempted to deepen it. She pulled away and grinned at me before sauntering away.

"The faster you get the yard work done, the faster you can lie down beside of me." She called just before she passed through the exit. I groaned out loud, hoping she could hear me.

I had never complained about working, not even when I had to bale the hay on the hellish day, but damn it I was tired and it was her fault for being so addicting. Nevertheless I got to work, working just as hard as usual and looking up to try and catch a glimpse of her in the field. When I did I smiled brightly, she always wore this wide brimmed straw hat with a multi colored ribbon around the center, it made her look like something right out of Better Homes and Gardens magazine. I could have looked at her all day, but she had made that sarcastic quip about disappearing in the driveway and I needed it to be perfect for her.

It was the first time I had ever used a weed eater and although I wasn't nervous about it, I was slightly at a loss with how to work it. I ended up digging through her drawers of instructions for a half hour, and then had read the wrong ones for ten minutes before I finally figured out how to work the God forsaken thing on my own. It wasn't a hard job, but I was so aggravated with the machine by the time I walked through her kitchen door it must have surrounded me like a force field.

"What's wrong?" She inquired without ever turning around from whatever she was preparing for lunch.

"I hate that stupid weed eater. I'll use scissors next time." I explained wile plopping down on a kitchen chair. It slid a half an inch across the hardwood and made an eerie screeching sound.

"It couldn't have outsmarted you that badly." She teased, placing a plate with a grilled cheese and French fries in front of me.

"It did. Plus my hands have this weird tingling thing happening and it's freaking me out." I whined, taking a too big bite of my sandwich then shoving some fries in my mouth.

"How I am attracted to you is beyond me." She teased, taking a napkin and wiping grease from my chin.

"Ah eh uking ot," I tried to speak with my mouth too full, only resulting in making a fool of myself when more grease fell to my chin.

"Oh yes dear you are so fucking hot," She jested, and if she hadn't been making fun of me I would have been so turned on by her choice of words.

I finally swallowed my bite and glared at her, "so I think I want you to teach me all that you know about horses so that when I am done working for you I can get a job working horses somewhere." I informed. I had thought about it all morning, even if I didn't leave and go to Texas at the end of the summer, Regina couldn't continue to pay me. That would be weird, and almost illegal. I had no real skills, but I was good enough with Rocinante and I figured with Regina's help I could learn to be good with all horses.

"I would love to, just as soon as we are done with the harvest, we can start your training," she winked. I was taking my last bite of my lunch just as she was taking her first.

"Good, now I am going to go lie down and wait for you," I placed my dishes in the skin and yawned into my hand.

"My room is at the top of the stairs on the left." She informed, and although I had planned on heading back to my space I was too tired to argue. "Don't fall asleep without me," she husked and I gulped loudly.

Suddenly I wasn't so tired and it was official, she was going to be the death of me.

AN: I know it wasn't that exciting or anything, but it is an important step to get us where we are going. I hope that you like it and keep reading. Seriously guys review or pm or something and let me know what you want to see happen. I love to hear your feedback! Thanks for all the follows, favorites, and the amazing reviews. I love you all!


	13. Chapter 13

AN: I hope that you like reading Emma's POV because that's what you're gonna get for a few more chapters. I think that we are progressing quite nicely to where we need to be. I'm not gonna tell any of you how it ends so stop asking lol. You'll like it though. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

Chapter Thirteen (Emma's POV)

Regina had worn me out more than helped me rest during the time that we were supposed to be napping. I had taken a fifteen minute power nap and then I begrudgingly followed her to the back field to see the work I had cut out for me the next day. Turns out the back field was a hell of a lot bigger than the one by the barn and it really would take me all day to get everything done. I was not looking forward to it at all. She had saved herself from receiving the worlds meanest boss award though by following me back to my place and sleeping beside me all night.

I had woken the next morning feeling refreshed, and wrapped up in tan arms that seemed to be a part of my own skin. "I don't wanna get up." I groaned while she peppered kisses to my neck.

"And yet we have to," She sighed as I rolled on my side to look at her. "Now kiss me properly and let's go get a shower." She ordered.

I did as I was commanded and nearly an hour later we dragged ourselves out of the cold shower. "I really don't wanna work now," I said into a heated kiss with her.

"I know, how about you get the field done today and I will cook you whatever you want for dinner." She bargained as she wiggled into her skin tight levi's.

"We both know I'm going to do it regardless, so I want an apple pie too," I countered and pulled my thinnest tank top over my head.

"Done, now go. That hay isn't going to bale itself." She shooed me out in front of her.

"If only," I mumbled.

As much as I had hated baling the first field, the back one was even worse. After the hay was baled I had to carry and load it into Regina's old Ford. I made a total of four trips back and forth before I was done, and when I was I fell on top of the hay I had stacked in the loft and fell asleep.

"You are sleeping a lot on the job lately." I soft velvet like voice woke me from my slumber.

"Hmm I wonder what has happened in the past few days to cause me to be so exhausted." I teased, not opening my eye.

"I know you aren't talking about me," She warned jokingly.

"Oh not at all, I am talking about your insatiable sex drive." I answered, a smile covering my face.

"It's not my fault you look so good all the time." She replied lying down beside me.

I simply hummed in response and pulled her to curl into my side. "Remember when you said the next time I went swimming to get you?" I questioned a plan hatching in my mind. She nodded against my shoulder. "I'm getting you." I finished.

"You want to go swimming right now?" She inquired.

"Yes, right now." I confirmed, already raising up to head down to the pond.

She gave a giggle and followed after me. I ran as fast as my tired feet would carry me towards the pond, stripping out of my clothes, and leaving her in the distance. I dove in head first and came up with a sigh at the invigorating feeling of the cool water on my naked skin. I had never been skinny dipping before that day, but I was definitely going to start.

"You are naked! Emma Swan you are naked right out in the open where anyone could see!" She exclaimed, she stood on the dock fully clothed with her hands on her hips.

"Oh yeah anyone could see." I rolled my eyes, "I'm sure that Ro won't mind, because unless the sunflowers have eyes, he is the only one around to see anything." I informed her sarcastically.

"Well I think I'll go to the house and get my swim suit," She motioned towards the direction of the house.

"No you are going to take those clothes off and get your ass in this water." I ordered sternly.

"Emma, I really don't think that is a good idea." She protested.

"Trust me, you will love it. I got up on that damn horse with you, now please come in the water with me." I pleaded, pulling my best puppy dog eyes.

I could see her contemplating her options. Option one was to strip and get in the fucking water with me, very naked me. Option two was to walk all the way back to her house just to find a bathing suit that I would most definitely rip off of her anyway.

"Emma, this really isn't like me," She mumbled. My face lit up as she reach up and undid her first button. "Then again neither is having feelings for an eighteen year old girl." She teased me, finishing all of the buttons and allowing her shirt to hang open giving me a tantalizing view of her toned stomach and white lace bra. "I guess you have simply awoken a part of me that I never knew existed." She purred out, the button on her jeans was popped. "It's hard for me too do things like this," I was told, the words barely registered in my mind as I watched her hands move the dark denim down her smooth legs. "I'm learning that it is well worth it though," her white button up was discarded onto the dock. "I want to experience new things with you Emma," She informed me when I looked up to meet her gaze. Her bra was discarded, leaving only tan skin and a thin strip of white lace between her legs.

"Then take those off and get in here." I nearly yelled, excitement and arousal filling every inch of me.

She laughed and quickly discarded the lace by her other clothes before cannonballing in right beside me. "Ahhh it's so cold!" She exclaimed, shooting up out of the water faster than she had went under.

"I can tell," I teased moving towards her and running the back of my fingers across her rock hard nipples.

"Stop," She giggled. I smiled, it really was quickly becoming my favorite sound.

"This is exactly what I needed after today. I had no clue that I could be so exhausted." I leaned back to allow myself to float around her. "I like doing this with you though," I stated calmly opening an eye to glance at her.

"You mean looking at me completely naked and exposed for you? Yes I'm sure you do." She teased swimming to me and placing her hand under my back to aid me in staying afloat.

"No." I said and raised up again to look at her when she gave me a confused look. "I mean yes of course I like that too, but what I meant is that I like being this intimate with you without actually being intimate." I explained.

She leaned forward and trapped my bottom lip between hers, sucking softly before pulling away. "I do too," She whispered.

I pulled her into me and she wrapped her legs around me. "I like other stuff with you too though." I sighed as I placed a kiss to her collar bone.

"Mmm me too," she groaned and when she moved her hips across my stomach I could feel the difference between the wetness around us and the wetness between her legs. I bit down at the hollow of her neck and could have lived and died in the moan she gave. "Come up here and kiss me." She ordered, she did that a lot, told me what to do. I discovered that I didn't mind though, quite the opposite actually.

I kissed her roughly, and tried my hardest to get the upperhand, it was no use though she had me in the palm of her hand literally and I would do whatever she wanted. I was content with just kissing her, feeling her move against me and hearing the water splash due to our movements, hearing her soft mewls and whimpers at my grabbing hands persistent bites. That is until she gave a hard suck to the spot right below my ear that always had me begging for more.

I began to move my hand down her body, just as I was about to get to my destination though there was a crack of thunder above us.

"Holy shit!" I yelled throwing her into the water and away from me.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" she questioned an aggravated tone in her voice while swimming back towards me and coughing up water.

"I'm sorry, I'm just really jumpy and that thunder fucking scared me." I apologized reaching out to take her into me again.

"It's okay dear, I do think we should get out of the water though, it seems a storm is coming." She gave me a soft kiss and then swam towards the dock.

I looked towards the sky, what had once been a sunny dry day was turning to a dark muggy day, fast. I hated storms I always had and it looked like it was going to be a bad one. I started swimming and would have beaten Regina to the dock if I hadn't told myself to let her go first.

As soon as we were out though I wasted no time in pulling on my own clothes and helping her with hers. She sensed my nervousness instantly and took my hands in hers. "Emma, calm down sweetheart." She looked all around us and then back at me, "the storm is still a several miles out, we have time to get back inside." She assured, I nodded and continued buttoning her shirt that only minutes before I had been so eager for her to take off.

She had been right, the storm was far enough out that we had time to get Ro in the stables before running through the back yard into the house just as a light drizzle began to fall from the sky. Another crack of thunder had rang through the air before we had reached the back porch and on instinct I picked Regina up and threw her over my shoulder.

"Emma!" She screamed in shock. I didn't put her down though, I was to scared to even think of taking the time to do so.

I burst through the door and finally set her down on the ground. She looked at me and there was such amusement in her face that I couldn't help but smile too. Then she was laughing a full hearty laugh that brought tears to her eyes and caused her to bend at the waist. It was contagious and soon I found myself laughing too.

"You just picked me right up," She laughed hysterically, "just right up over your shoulder." She was holding onto my arm to stay standing, I had never witnessed her so absolutely happy and I began to realize that there was so much I didn't know about her and I couldn't wait to discover it all.

Just as I began to pull her smiling face into a kiss, a siren rang out in the distance. It was faint, but I could hear it and it was like ice water had been poured over top of me. Why hadn't I thought of this? It was bound to happen I should have known that, I was in kansas after all. I had never even prepared myself for it. I was frozen while the long high pitched wail carried on. Regina took my face in her hands and said something reassuring , but I was too petrified to register her words. I watched as she grabbed us both a raincoat and I stood shaking as she put mine on me.

"Come on Emma, we have to go to the shelter. It's going to be okay." She promised looking into my eyes. I followed her out in the storm, tears forming in my eyes at what was about to come.

A tornado, a fucking tornado was coming.

AN: Ohhhh what? Thanks for the reviews and all the support it really does mean the world to me. Sorry if the storm isn't exactly factual I live in a very mountainous state so I've never actually been in one. Let me know what you think! I love you all.


	14. Chapter 14

AN: When you're reading this chapter I want you to keep in mind that I have never actually experienced a tornado so all of the information comes from other people's experiences. I am looking forward to getting deeper into our girl's stories and letting them learn more about each other, I hope you guys are too. Lot's of dialog in this chapter, lots and lots of dialog. Thanks for all the support and positive feedback!

Chapter Fourteen (Emma's POV)

The sky was grey as I followed her out the front door towards the shelter. It was a color I had never pictured when I thought of storms. Most of the ones I had witnessed in Minnesota were made up of what seemed like hundreds of clouds all varying shades of the darkest grey I had ever seen. The sky I was looking up at as Regina opened the door to our safe haven was anything but dark though. It was the same greyish white color as the hair of the old woman I had lived with for a month that insisted I called her Granny; I probably would have still been there if I hadn't been caught making out with her smoking hot granddaughter.

"Is the sky always this light?" I questioned just as she moved aside to let me passed her into the shelter, I hurried in and down the ladder. My heart was racing, making it hard to catch my breath and I feared that I would pass out soon.

"Sometimes, it really just depends on the storm," She informed with a grunt as she pulled the door shut behind us. We were bathed in darkness and I panicked.

"Regina!" I shouted, even though I knew that she was right beside me.

"Calm down dear," She chuckled quietly and a lantern was turned on beside of me. The room was blanketed in light and I only slightly relaxed. "Now let's get comfortable, we could be down here for a while." She ordered, taking a few steps to a box that housed everything you would need in a storm; batteries, a few snacks, and a case of water. She handed me a couple of camp chairs and I set them up beside eachother.

"You think we'll get trapped down here?" I inquired shakily.

"Good heavens no! It would have to be a very strong one to trap us down here, especially with nothing around to trap us with. If there were more trees or houses around, it would be a concern, but it's litterally just us and the trees that are too far away to really worry about." She assured, turning on one of the lanters.

"I'm sorry I just have no clue how to handle this, I've never liked storms and a tornado is like the worst kind ever." I apologized as I took a seat on the camp chair and looked around the small five by eight concrete room.

She moved to set on my lap. "I promise we will be okay, I don't think it's even going to be that big of one." A kiss was pressed to my forehead, and I squeezed her waist tightly.

"I am scared, and that is not an easy thing to admit, but I am." I told her, trembling at the sound of wind picking up above us. "Is that it?" I asked, referring to the howling.

"No," she replied, "when it gets here you'll know, if it even does." She gave a smile. "I don't like storms either." She whispered.

"Really?" I questioned, not knowing if it was the truth or a way to make me feel better.

"Yes really. We had thunderstorms in Colorado, but nothing like what happens here." She explained.

"I don't even like the wind to blow too fast." I divulged, "my heart starts racing, and my head goes in circles, I can't catch my breath. Even the thought of thunder sends me into a mini panic attack." I said quickly, not making eye contact.

"I don't like lightning, the thought of something so deadly just being so random petrifies me." She continued, and I had to admit knowing I wasn't alone in my fears did comfort me a bit. I was quiet, not knowing what else could be said in a situation so terrifying. "What caused your fears? I know mine was the time that my mother hydroplaned and wrecked into an old oak tree. I was three and the lighting was so bright it looked like daylight even though it was nearly ten at night. I was young but I can remember the blood on my mother's face as she turned to check on my sister and I. It was such an awful sight glowing in the white light from the storm, it must have stuck with me." She remembered, breathing every word into my hair.

"I guess mine is just a series of bad experiences." I started, "Ingrid, the crazy foster mom I had, said that the storms reacted to my mood," I rolled my eyes. "Really I think I was reacting to them. I read in the article about me being found on the side of the road that I was soaked through, nearly in hypothermia when they found me, Minnesota storms are not the most forgiving when it comes to abandoned newborns." I tried to joke, but I saw the worry in her eyes when she leaned back to look at me.

"After that, it was a series of bad storms that went right along with my shit storm of a life. A tree fell on a trailer of one of the better homes when I was two, I remember little details and the fear on my foster mother's face. They were homeless after that and I had to be sent somewhere else. When I was ten my foster dad locked me outside for forgetting to do the dishes, a thunderstorm came and I could feel every loud boom shake in my chest. I was afraid of them from that day on, now every time it storms I lose my shit." I explained a tear escaping my eye.

She wiped it away softly, "how about we make some good memories to go along with the storms?" She suggested, and I was glad she didn't feel the need to apologize for my life like so many others did.

"Like what?" I inquired.

"Like you could lay me down on that blanket by the wall and kiss me until I absolutely ache for you," She purred against my lips.

"That could be nice." I whispered.

"Or we could play cards or something," She stated, standing up from my lap and moving toward the box to retrieve a stack of cards.

"Oh no, no cards!" I growled out, pulling her towards the blanket and then down ontop of me. She laughed into my mouth as it claimed hers. All of the sudden I knew that I wanted to do whatever the hell it was we were doing forever. I wanted to make out with her during a tornado so that I could forget about my fears for a while, I wanted her to laugh and smile against my mouth and be able breath in her happiness, I needed to be with her forever regardless of age or how long I had known her. I knew that she was my forever and I needed to know how she felt about me so I pulled away to look at her. "Can you see yourself with me?" I questioned, wanting to know if I should prepare myself for heartbreak.

"Yes," she said before quickly moving back in for a kiss.

"I mean like for real," I turned so her lips landed on my cheek.

"Emma, what are you asking me?" she finally asked, sitting back onto my thighs.

I ran a hand over my face, trying to clear away some of the lust filled fog that always settled in my mind when she was around. "Is this just for the summer? I mean us, if there's an us, do you want to continue with it after you no longer need my help around the farm?" I implored, looking into her eyes to try to gauge her emotions.

I jumped when another crack of thunder shook my bones. "Regina please tell me," I begged, and raised up to kiss her chin. I was setting up then and sighed when I saw the gleam in her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered and it was almost drown out by the train that seemed to be passing overhead.

What did she mean yes? I had asked two different questions which one was she answering. "Yes what?" I sounded so desperate, I didn't care.

"I want you to stay, don't go to Texas. I know it sounds insane, but I don't care I want you to stay. We will figure it out as we go. I've only known you for a little while, but I know that you were meant to come into my life and never leave." She was crying, a broad smile stretching across her face. "I can't explain my feelings for you yet Emma. I can tell you though that they are strong, and they are real, and they are not going anywhere anytime soon." She was speaking against my mouth at that point and before I could return to her my own heartfelt words her mouth was on mine.

"Thank God," I groaned out into her mouth and although it was barely audible I could tell by the smile I felt that she heard me.

She kept our kisses slow, with no signs of it turing in to anything else, and that was fine. The storm was loud above us, but we paid it no attention. Finally after years of awful memories and terrible storms in my life, I had ran right into the perfect one for me. Regina was my shelter as long as I was with her I would be fine.

I just hoped that she didn't leave.

AN: SO? Oh and what the fuck is up with that last line huh? I know I'm crazy. I love you all please review!


	15. Chapter 15

AN: I'm glad you all liked the last chapter, Regina's POV this time, and a little bit more emotional talk from our girls. I love you all and all the support that you constantly give me.

Chapter Fifteen (Regina's POV)

Although the storm had been small and fast moving, it gave us more than enough time to decide that niether of us wanted whatever was happening to end with the summer. I hadn't thought about Emma leaving, after we had confessed are feelings for eachother it just seemed like the reasonable thing to believe she would stay. Putting it into words though had lifted a weight off of my shoulders that I didn't realize I had been carrying around. I would make it work it had too.

Even though the tornado had been a small one and had barely grazed the side of the sunflower fields, that didn't lessen Emma's concern over literally everything. As soon as I had deemed it safe to exit the shelter she had rushed to the barn to check on Ro, he was a bit shaken up but otherwise unharmed. After that she all but sprinted to the fields to check on the flowers. She turned to me with a devastated expression on her beautiful face and asked what we were going to do.

"Well, I suppose we will go inside and I will cook us some dinner," I smiled and took her hand.

The flowers were fine, it was almost time to harvest them anyway so letting the heads of them lie on the ground for a few days would cause no damage. I lead her to her place and tried to think of something to tell her when she asked me why we didn't go to my own house.I had no answer for her, other than the fact that I felt so drawn to anything that was her that I couldn't stay away. She was embedded into the open living space, where there had once been a sharply made bed there was a mess of sheets and quilts. The shower that had once been spotless was home to her vanilla scented shampoo and lavender body wash. Her old backpack was thrown over the back of a kitchen chair, and an old worn down copy of "East of Eden," laid face down on the table. I could see her in every crevice of the once unused apartment and it felt more like home because of that then my own house did at the moment.

How on earth did I end up in that situation? I had told myself that first day to not let myself get close to the blonde, yet as soon as the opportunity had presented itself I couldn't stay away. She was incredible though, how could I have stayed away. It had only been a month since I had ordered myself to stay away, and not even a week since I had completely ignored my own better judgment and just went for it. I should've regretted it probably, should have convinced myself that it wouldn't work. It was so simple and so easy though that I couldn't bring myself to consider anything but a happy ending with Emma.

"Sorry about the mess," She apologized picking up a shirt from in front of the bed.

"It's fine, how about I fix a quick dinner and you go ahead and set the table." I suggested, looking through her refrigerator to see what I could cook for us.

She agreed and by the time she had the table set I had started some pasta and sauce for spaghetti. I was in the middle of stirring the sauce when she slithered up behind me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I hummed in appreciation and then turned the sauce to simmer.

"How can I feel so strongly to you so quickly?" I whispered, not really expecting an answer.

"I don't know how it works Regina. All I know is that I had no intention of ever stopping on my way to Texas and for some reason I saw your poster and called. I never thought that I would end up feeling so strongly for you, and I definitely never expect you to share those feelings." She replied against my cheek. I was blown away by her, someone so young. how on earth was so so wise?

"I don't want to take this too fast, and cause us to burn out." I told her my fears. I was falling in love with her, that was very much a constant thought in my mind. I was falling in love with an eighteen year old girl who had her whole life ahead of her. I just knew that we were moving too fast, but I couldn't slow down and I had a feeling that niether could Emma.

"I feel the same, but then I get around you and I can't help myself." She confessed and I understood what she was talking about. She kissed my neck, "Calm down Miss Swan, we have to eat dinner." I gave a breathy laugh.

"Mmm okay, but I doubt it tastes as good as you." she purred, and I couldn't help the visible shiver that ran through me.

"Emma," I warned sternly.

She chuckled and pulled away, "Okay, okay." She gave up, walking to the table and picking up her book.

Dinner was done quickly and nearly as soon as the plate was set in front of Emma in was pushed away, completely swept clean of it's contents. "I'm beginning to believe I may never get used to the way you eat." I teased, cleaning moving a fork full of noodles to my own mouth.

She laughed, "Yeah well if you're planning on keeping me for very long you're gonna have to." She joked back.

I smiled at her, my swan. I wanted so much to share everything with her, and if that meant watching her disgusting eating habits, then I guess I could do that. She sat back down in front of me and talked while I ate. I learned that while she was still a little less than confident riding Rocinante that she really would like to learn all that I could teach her about horses. I agreed wholeheartedly, glad that she had found something she wanted to do that could keep her close to me.

"I'm so sore," She groaned out, and I caught sight of her stretching her lean body as I placed my plate in the skin.

"How about a bath to loosen you up?" I offered a suggestive smirk on my face.

She grinned back. "Only if you go get one of those bottles of wine you have hanging in your kitchen and share it and the bath with me." She bargained.

"I have already given you alcohol once this summer, should I really be contributing to a minor again?" I asked jokingly.

"Ummm considering that this minor contributes sex to you, yes." She teased back and I threw my head back with a hearty laugh.

"You are coming out of your shell quickly," I teased, leaning in to press a kiss to her lips. She smiled cheekily and I started towards the door. "Start the bath, I will be back soon." I called behind me.

I smiled the entire way back to my house, and grabbed a bottle of red wine and two glasses. I was appalled by my own lack of responsibility when I was with Emma, it wasn't even a bad thing either. For five years I had been walking around that farm with a sense of doom and dread following me. Everyday I would wake up and drag myself out of bed knowing that the only time I would smile was when I was riding. After Emma I found myself laughing, giggling even, she made me feel young in a way that I hadn't felt since Daniel had been diagnosed with cancer ten years before. I longed to hold onto to that feeling that she gave as long as I could.

"I'm back," I informed loudly as I made my way up the stairs. The running of the bath water filtered to my ears and I grinned at the thought of being so intimate with her.

"You better be naked by the time you get in here." She called out, a light laugh flittering out with her words.

"My hands are full," I replied back with a laugh, just as I reached the top of the stairs.

"Oh well, I guess I'll just have to do it myself." She supplied, she stepped out of the bathroom and grinned.

She was bare, oh so gloriously bare, standing there infront of me just knowing I wouldn't be able to resist taking all of her in. I did just that too, starting at her feet with her cute little purple toenails that she had hesitantly let me polish on our first day together while we were lying around. My eyes quickly, almost impatiently wandered up to her legs, the legs that seemed to go on forever and possesed such strength when they wrapped around my waist and held me to her. The valley between her legs, shaved bare and always so warm we I ran my tongue through her folds, it was well hidden, but nevertheless teasing me with it's presence. Then it was on to her stomach it was so well defined and I shuddered out a breath as I remembered running my tongue against the lines that were found there. Her breast perfect and ravishable, peaked with light pink nipples that felt so sweetly rough against my tongue. They lead gloriously to her neck that went right along with her namesake, it was swan like and I loved it so much when it was leaned back and exposed to me. I finally caught sight of her face, blushing and shy, seemingly embarrased by my open display of lust towards her. Her eyes though held that wanting twinkle that I had grown accustomed to over those last few days.

I approached her and she retreated in to the bathroom, leading me towards the steaming water. The wine and glasses were diposited onto the stool by the tub and I was pulled into her by the collar of my shirt. I gasped loudly, shocked at her forwardness, gone was the shaky girl that I had made love too for the first time only days before and infront me was a prowling tigress that knew exactly what she wanted. "You can't look at me like that and not expect me to take you right now." She growled against my mouth as she gave a jerk to both sides of my shirt, I moaned at the sound of plastic buttons hitting the tile floor. It didn't matter that it was one of my favorite denim button ups, if she wanted to rip all of them so be it, I was hers.

"God yes, take me. Do what you want with me my beautiful swan." I urged her on, loving the dominant side to her that was starting to show.

The rest of my clothes were quickly pulled off of me, and I was left standing just as bare as she. She rushed at me so quickly that I lost my balance and stumled into the wall, groaning out in pain and pleasure. Emma didn't ease up though, her mouth was relentless as it worked over mine and sucked eagerly on my bottom lip. She released it with a pop and placed open mouth kisses over my chin and down my neck. A lick to my shoulder blade, and a few kisses to my needy breasts and then she was on her knees before me.

I was sure that I had never felt more powerful than when she looked up at me from between my legs. I drew in a breath as her tongue darted out and flicked quickly over my clit and exhaled it loudly when I was enveloped in her warm mouth. She was really good at pleasuring me with her mouth, and I knew that it would only take a little while before I let go into her mouth. She pinned my body to the wall when my hips canted forward the first time, and while one hand held me there, the other made it's way to my entrance only hesitating a moment before entering me quickly. She set a fast pace, pumping in and out of me so quickly that I was like she was always inside of me. The friction was perfect, her fingers were perfect, her mouth was perfect, and with one well timed scrape of her teeth I was falling over the edge. Hard.

"Emmmaa." I nearly screamed out my release.

She slowed her pace, allowing me to ride out my climax for as long as possible before gently pulling out and licing me clean. "God you are the sexiest woman on the planet." She complimented as I slid down the wall and onto her lap.

I smiled at her, too far gone to think of anywords. "You," was all I could think to saying, wishing to tell her how sexy she was.

She laughed and placed a soft kiss to my forehead before lifting us both up and walking us towards the tub. She sat down first and scooted to the front to allow me to step in behind her with my shaking legs. I sighed as the hot warter came in contact with my skin, then again when I was fully seated and Emma slid back to lean against me.

I placed a kiss to her shoulder and ran my arms down hers until I could hold her hands in mine. "Do you think we are moving too fast. I know that we both find it hard to help ourselves, but do you think we should try to slow it down?" I questioned her quietly, knowing that it was a big thing to answer.

"I don't think so, I think that it will work itself out," She answered calmly and squeezed my hands with hers. "It seems to me that we have been brought together somehow and that it happened for a reason, and I have to believe that whatever it was that brought us together will keep us that way." She finsihed poetically.

"You are so smart Emma." I praised her, "and I had no idea that you were spiritual." I informed.

"I don't know if spiritual is the right word, but I do believe in fate." She explained to me.

"Me too," I assured quickly, hoping that she would hear the words I left unsaid.

I believed that fate had brought Emma into my life, and I'd be damn if anything was going to take her away.

AN: Thanks for reading, I really really really hope you liked it. Don't worry Regina will return the favor to Emma soon enough. It went in a completely different direction than what I had originally planned, but I think it turned out okay. Let me know what you want to happen next! I love you all!


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Im gonna skip forward a few days and go to Emma's POV, we will get back to Regina soon. I miss hearing what you guys think of the story so review or PM me and let me know. I love you all!

Chapter Sixteen (Emma's POV)

It was the morning of the fifth day after the tornado and I was lying on my back in Regina's bed trying to catch my breath with her naked body pressed on top of mine, when we heard a truck coming up the driveway.

"Who the hell could that be?" She panted against my neck.

"I don't care who it is, let's act like we aren't here." I suggested, not ready to pop the bubble we had created.

She chuckled and shook her head, her hair tickled my face. "No one ever comes around, it must be important." She insited and stood up to walk to the window. "It's my old farm hand," She explained confusion in her voice.

"Bet he's here to try to get his job back because he can't stand being away from his gorgeous es boss." I teased, propping myself up onto my elbows.

"He always seemed a little too friendly towards me," She admitted with a grin.

"Well too bad, he cannot take my job," I said a little too sternly as jealousy settled in my gut.

"I could give it to him, and then you and I could just stay in bed all day," She smirked and sauntered towards the bed.

"What's his name, I'll go tell him he's hired." I joked.

She leaned down and pressed a kiss to my lips, "Get dressed quickly." She ordered as we heard his truck door slam shut. I had just finished buttoning my pants when he pounded on the door.

Regina faultered trying to pulled her pants up and I caught her with my arm that wasn't stuck in my shirt sleeve. "Damn does he have to knock like he's serving us a warrant?" I growled, an uncomfortable feeling washing over me at the thought of someone else being around us.

"Try to be nice," she requested before we walked down the stairs.

"I promise I'll try, but I make none that I will suceed." I stated.

"Regina!" He exclaimed a bit too energetically as soon as the door was open.

"Robin what are you doing here?" She questioned politely.

"I know that the harvest is about to start and I figured I would stop by and see if you could use a hand in the fields." He offered, I snarled.

No she could not use a hand in the field my hands were enough use to take care of everything she needed done, thank you. I hated this guy already, he looked like he belonged in a fairy tale with his chisled jaw line and huge biceps, he was the guy I had joked about being Regina's type the first night that I kissed her. That was not the kind of guy I wanted waltzing in to our bubble, his defined chin.

"Emma, this is Robin," she turned to me and the slick haired kid in cowboy boots seemed to just notice me. "Robin this is Emma," She put her hand on his shoulder and his hand instantly moved overtop of hers.

The fact that I knew her hand had been burried between my legs only moments before did little to quell my aggravation at the thought of him touching her at all. "Sup," I gave a nod as he put his hand out for me to shake. I gave a firm shake and tried my best to make him wince in pain.

"Emma is my new farm hand," She explained, giving me a secret smile that held so many unsaid explanations over his shoulder.

"Oh, a girl. That's unexpected," he laughed, it was official I hated him.

"Yeah, a girl." I snipped, "Regina found that she get's along better with me anyway." I was so beyond rude.

He gawked at me and Regina sent me a warning glare. "Emma and I were actually about to start the harvest today if you wanted to help." She told him.

I shot her a look letting her know that I was not happy with the idea. "That would be great, I'm sure you guys could use a little muscle." He stated towards my brunette.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "I actually think that we can manage on our own Regina," I pressed, trying to get her to understand that I did not want him there. I was ignored as she lead him towards the back yard.

"Nonsense Emma, we can finish in two days instead of three or four this way." She turned to me, "That gives us a few days off to relax," that sameconvincing smirk was thrown my way. Of course she was going to give me that look everytime she sensed I was getting wriled up. I couldn't resist her sexy smirk and she knew it.

I squinted my eyes at her, "Okay, if it gives us time to…relax." I muttered under my breath, still not entirely happy with having to work with Mister Jaw Line all day.

We worked nonstop until lunch time when I had failed at stopping my stomch from complaining. Regina had chuckled and wrapped an arm around my shoulders insisting we break for lunch. Robin had talked nonstop about how much he was enjoying college and playing football at that level. He had taken his shirt off an hour into our moring never bothering to put it on once we were inside, and had made several comments to Regina about how much muscle mass he had gained in the year since he had seen her. It was disgusting really, watching him throw himself at her so eagerly, and even though I knew she wasn't the least bit impressed I couldn't help but to think that maybe Regina missed having a man around.

It was sometime a few hours after lunch when Robin had placed his arm around Regina's waist and I had nearly lost it. His back was turned to me and if it hadn't been for the fact that Regina was looking at me I would have charged at him. Her smile was sympathetic and I worried that it was because she enjoyed the feel of his arms around her. Surely not.

"Emma, do you think you could go over to that side of the field and work. I think it would be good for Regina and I to catch up with each other." Robin requested not long after he had embraced her.

"I'm not stopping you from talking, but I am also not going to the other side of the field," I stated never looking at him from where I was chopping off the heads of he flowers and throwing them into the wash tub that had been layed out for me.

"I just think we would like some privacy." He pushed on.

"Robin what on earth would we need privacy for?" Regina asked, finally speaking up.

"To catch up, I feel like there is so much left unsaid between us." He explained to her as if she were stupid.

"Well considering that we never had an actual conversation outside of talking about your schooling and what needed to be done here, I don't see how that could be possible." She replied, dropping a flower head in to her tub and turning to face him.

"I just feel like I have a lot more to offer you now that I am matured a little now," he nearly whispered.

She looked genuiley confused, and I was fuming. He was coming on to her, and there was nothing I could do about it, because I had requested that we not tell anyone. Regina caught my look of anger, "Robin, you need to go right now, we have finished half of the field already, Emma and I can finsh the other half tomorrow by our selves." She ordered, his face dropped.

"Regina please, I've always thought you were beautiful and I'm home for the summer where none of these girls intrest me. You are the only woman worth going after around here. I could be so good to you." He drawled, moving closer to her with every sentence until he was nearly touching her.

She was silent and I could see her looking into her eyes, it wasn't a look I had ever seen in her before, but I knew it had to fall somewhere between rage and hatred. "I said leave Robin, before I have to forcibly remove you from my property." She threatened in a dangerous tone.

He didn't move, he simply reached out for her, grabbing her around the waist and pulling her against him. Before she could get her fist drew back to hit him though. I had pulled him back by the collar of his shirt to face me. It wasn't until I heard the sickening sound of my fist hitting his jaw that I realized what I was doing, and fuck it hurt. I had made jokes to myself about his jaw line all day and I had went and punched it! It did the trick though and he stumbled back before falling on his ass.

"How's that for muscle? Ass hole." I sneered, ready for him to get up so I could hit him again.

Regina bellowed out a laugh at the sight. "Nice hit dear!" She praised.

I smiled at her and shook my hand to try and eleviate the throbbing pain. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" he cried out, standing to his feet and moving out of the field.

"Don't come back now ya hear?" I yelled in a laugh. His response was to flip me the bird.

Regina slid up beside me and place a kiss to my cheek, "My savior," She whispered.

"I hate that guy, how did you let him work for you for so long?" I asked turning to take her into my arms fully.

"He wasn't nearly as straight forward or confident when he worked for me. He mostly just sent longing looks my way and blushed a lot." She giggled, "a lot like you in your first few days here." She poked my ribs.

"Ouch!" I exclaimed. "The only difference is that I got the girl and he is an ass hole." I reported confidently.

"You most definitely got the girl." She promised kissing me soundly. "Now lets get these tubs into the barn and call it quits." She commanded and I quickly loaded all of the tubs into the bed of her truck and pulled it right into the barn.

"Now, can we go take a shower, because I feel like you smell like him?" I asked.

"Yes, absolutely." She smiled.

"Unless you like smelling like sweat and testosterone," I teased.

"Of course not," She laughed.

"You promise?" I questioned quietly.

"Emma, are you seriously worried my dear?" She asked with a frown.

"I mean yeah. You could have felt him and saw him and realized that you want a man not some blushing girl that has no clue what to do around you." I admitted my insecurities to her.

She rolled her eyes, "Sweetheart, I chose you not because you were the easiest option, because believe me nothing about choosing you was easy on me. I chose you because I felt something with you that I hadn't felt in a very long time. I felt such a strong pull towards you that I needed to know everything about you; I needed to know what you felt like, smelled like, what you loved like. Emma now that I know all of those things I can't stop learning them, over and over again. You are my savior, not only today from Robin, but since the very first day you walked into my life. You saved me from myself, my miserable self that knew she could never love again. I was wrong Emma and you showed me that." She said with a fierce determination so strong that it brought tears to my eyes.

She took my hand and dragged me up the stairs to my bed. "I love this room." She smiled, "You were so fucking sexy that night, allowing me to take you with such determination, you were so afraid to return the favor, but so good when you did." She purred. I moaned, "but Emma, my sweet beautiful Emma, today I want to make love to you. I want you to know that I could never want him, or any other man or woman as much as I want you ." She said against mylips right before they were claimed with hers.

It was the slowest she had ever taken things. She stopped to pay attention to any spot that drew a sigh, moan, or shiver out of me, and by the time her hand was nestled between my legs I felt more loved and desired than I ever had. "I want you to look at me Emma," she husked and ran her fingers threw my wetness.

I obeyed and opened my eyes, immediately I was met with hers shining back at me. There was love in her eyes, and altough it was not the first time she had looked at me that way, it was the first time I allowed myself to put a name to it. She loved me, whether she knew it then or not, she was in love with me. I could see it in her eyes, and as she pumped in and out of me at a pace designed to drive me crazy I could feel it. I knew the desire put into every thrust, every bump of her thumb to my clit was delievered with the soul purpose of sending me over the edge that I was rapidly approaching.

"I love feeling you like this, being so connected to you in a way that no one ever has. Promise me that no one will ever make you feel like this again." She pleaded out as her thrust picked up speed inside of me. I was kissed passionately before I could answer. "Come for me Emma, and let me know that I am the only one who ever gets to touch you like this, the only one who gets to touch your heart like this." She said into my neck as she peppered sweet kisses there. "Because you are the only one who will touch my heart so tenderly ever again." She breathed out looking into my eyes, and that was my downfall. I didn't just fall over the edge, I leaped over the edge head first into what could be the happy ending I never dreamed possible. I came with a shout of a promise to her, and never tore my eyes away form hers as I did so.

"I want forever with you." I declared as I was pulled into her side and my arms wrapped around her.

I wanted forever with her, and to both of us that was scary as hell.

AN: I feel as if I'm loosing you guys, but I promise that I am doing my best. I hope you liked it please review and tell me, it would make me feel so much better. Like I said I love you all, and I hope that you still love my story.


	17. Chapter 17

AN: I can't tell you how relieved I am that you guys like this. I am blown away by the support and response I have got from all of you on my first story! I hope that you can hang with me threw these next few chapters, they may be a bit painful. TRIGGER WARNING; rape. If it is a trigger for you skip to the end.

Chapter Seventeen ( Regina's POV)

It seemed as if I had blinked and it was July, that meant it had been two months since Emma had rolled into my life. Two wonderful months of falling in love with a girl half my age. Not that I had told her that I loved her yet, we weren't there yet. Were we?

"What do you want to do for the fourth?" I asked her as we were laid out by the pond.

"I don't know, I've never really celebrated it before." She replied lazily, and I could tell she was nearly asleep.

"Never?" I asked shocked, everyone celebrated theFourth of July.

"Nope, I was never anywhere that was really into the holidays. They always had too many kids that weren't there own to want to try and deal with us all." She informed, her eyes still closed as the hot sun shone down on us.

"Surely at least one family had some way of celebrating." I insisted.

"Yeah there was one," She muttered closing herself off from me.

"Well tell me about it." I smiled and poked her sides.

"It's not exactly something I like talking about," She told me, tears already forming in her eyes.

"Why?" I questioned without thinking. She had just told me she didn't like talking about it, I should have chaged the subject or kissed her until we both forgot. I had asked her why.

"Damn it Regina! I said I didn't want to talk about it." She snapped, raising up quickly.

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to know. I shouldn't have asked." I shook my head quickly, trying to will away her tears and my own.

"No you shouldn't have. It's not something I like to talk about." She insisted.

"Maybe talking could help." I said quietly as I moved to place a hand on her tense shoulder.

She jerked away from me, "No, it won't." Her voice was cold and it scared me.

"Emma," I began, I was worried about her.

"I'm just gonna go." She muttered.

"Emma," I called as she walked away. This was it, this was the other shoe that I had been expecting to drop for weeks. I had expected it to be because of our age, or our lack of understanding about what was happening between us. What had just happened though, over something as simple and confusing as bringing up the fourth of July? What had I done?

"Hey there little sis!" My sister Zelena answered on the second ring.

"I've done it Ze, I messed up." I whined into the phone.

"What Regina, what have you done?" She questioned calmly.

"I ruined it all, things were going so well and I ruined it." I was nearly crying by that point and I was so confused.

"How?" She asked quickly.

"I pushed her about her past. I knew that she had a bad experience in the system and I pushed her." I explained.

"How hard?" She inquired smoothingly, as if my whole world wasn't tumbling.

"Not even very hard really, we barely even had a conversation. It was three sentences then she was gone." I had to sit down.

"Give her a few hours to cool off then go apologize. Work some Mills magic and sex her right out of being mad." I could hear the devilish grin on her face.

"Zelena I'm pretty sure sex is the last thing she wants from me right now. You should have seen her, big tears falling onto her cheeks, clenching fists as she stormed towards her place. She was so upset and she didn't want to be anywhere around me." I explained with a wail.

"Okay then go apologize and tell her something sweet and sappy, like you are so good at, and work it out. I really don't know why you called me." She suggested quickly, I could tell she was getting annoyed with me.

"Thank you Ze," I wasn't sure if she helped a lot, but at least she helped a little bit.

"No problem, but I expect to meet this girl before you marry her." She teased.

"We are not getting married." I argued.

"Yet." She chided.

"Goodbye Zelena." I replied.

"Bye Gina." She laughed and ended the call.

Three hours, I could give her three hours to cool off and then I would apologize. I would make her grilled cheese and french fries and hold her until she could feel how sorry I was. I got to work, needing something to take my mind off of things.

I was trembling as I walked up her stairs. I had been with this woman for over a month and had felt her in everyway possible, but in that moment I was terrified of confronting her. "Emma!" I called out as I walked into her space.

"What?" She grumbled.

Was she still mad at me? I cautioned into her line of view, holding the plate of food I had brought her. "I brought you some food, and I came to apologize." I smiled a tight lipped smile at her. Not that she could see it, she was bundled up under that old quilt with only her eyes sticking out to watchTV.

"It's okay, I may have over reacted."She apologized quietly.

"No you didn't I shouldn't have pushed you. I was in the wrong Emma not you." I assured her while setting the plate on the table and walking towards her bed.

"I hate fighting with you." She whimpered adorably.

"Sweethear we weren't fighting ." I sat down on the bed.

"It felt like it, we didn't talk for three hours! We always talk to each other!" She exclaimed setting straight up.

I chuckled, "I was giving you time to cool off before I came and apologized so that we wouldn't fight. I hurt you and I thought you might want time to deal." I told her and turned off the TV. "Now come and eat your food." I ordered.

She smiled and kissed me softly. "I want to tell you about it." She breathed against my face.

"No Emma, you don't have to. I care about your present and your future, not your past." I whispered.

"I want to tell you." She insisted so I nodded for her to continue. "I was fourteen and in the worst house I was ever in. The mom was always working because the dad was always drinking." She took a deep shuddering breath. "It was the fourth of July the first time he ever came to me," I wanted to stop her, I knew where it was leading and I didn't know if I could handle it.

"Emma," I spoke quietly.

She ignored me and continued on like I hadn't spoken at all. "I could here the other kids playing outside and the parents all laughing amongst each other, enjoying the holiday. I was halfway through a reread of my book though and I didn't want to go outside. He came into my room, drunk of course, and he had this smile on his face that made my stomach curl." She was looking out the window, but I could hear the tears in her voice. "I knew what was about to happen, I had heard stories from other girls in the system. I was too afraid to move and by the time he had his pants down I was screaming for help. It was too loud outside though, too many fireworks and happy screams. No one could hear me. After a while I didn't even hear anything that was going on all I could do was feel every bit of pain at what he was doing. I was too distraught to tell anyone, but after about a dozen more times he got tired of me and asked for me to be placed in a different home." She was trembling, but I knew better than to reach out and touch her.

"I am so sorry Emma, and if you would tell me his name I would make sure that he could never do that to another foster kid again." I said with conviction and anger in my voice. Someone had touched my beautiful swan in such a harmful way, and I ached for her in the worst kind of way.

"He killed himself a year or two ago." She was emotionless in her words.

"Good," I nodded.

She turned to me, "Did you say something about food?" She smiled, as if our conversation hadn't just happened.

"I'm glad you told me." I said to her. I was, it made me feel so much closer to her. It made me so incredibly proud of the woman she had become dispite the things she had gone through.

"Me too," she smiled weakly. "I want you to know these things about me so that you know why I am the way I am." She leaned into me, placing her head on my shoulder.

"Strong, intellegent, beautiful?" I questioned, "Because that is all that I see when I look at you. I told you, I don't care about anything bad that happened before you came here, because none of that makes any difference to me."

"Thank you," She smiled a tearful smile.

"Mmm, now I made you a grilled cheese and fries and they are getting cold." I changed the subject.

I held her hand as she ate, and while we laid in bed, and while she told me some of the better stories of her childhood. I was in love with her, everything about her. I knew that better than then I ever had and I knew I had to tell her. I wanted her to meet my family and make our own. I wanted to hold her hand as I was doing just then for the rest of my life, and it didn't even bother me that it was the craziest thing I had ever thought.

It was nearly midnight when we were finally silent. We exchanged kisses periodically, but other than that we simply held eachother.

I took a deep breath, commiting the scent of her hair to mememory. "I love you," I declared on the exhale. I had surprised myself, but I wouldn't take it back, wouldn't change a thing about the way I told her.

She looked up to me with a wide eyed expression. My confession could go either one way or the other. I could be looked at with those wide eyes and hear my words echoed in her soft voice, or she could close in on herself, too afraid of my words to say anything at all.

It seemed all that I could do in the moment was wait, and stare in to those beautiful green eyes.

AN: I'm sorry about the rape story in Emma's past, it just felt like something that I needed to add. I hope that you liked it! What do you think Emma's reaction should be? Let me know. I love you all!


	18. Chapter 18

AN: I loved reading your feedback on the last chapter and how you thought Emma should react! I hope you like how I write these next few chapters, hang with me and we will all end up happy I hope. I love you all!

Chapter Eighteen (Emma's POV)

I had no clue what to do. I had heard those words twice in my life and both times had been from Ingrid. So when Regina said them, in her husky whisper, her breath breaking on my skin, my brain short circuted. I could practically feel teeny tiny me's running around my head searching for the instructions on what to when someone said that to me. I knew, logically, I knew that I was supposed to tell her that I loved her back. Because I did, I loved her so intensly that it took over not only my heart, but my body and soul as well.

All I was doing though, was staring. Staring up at her with what I knew had to be a moronic look upon my face. I opened and closed my mouth, but no words came out. I could tell she was starting to get worried, of course she was worried. I needed to tell her before she freaked the fuck out.

"What?" I asked instead of saying what I wanted to, I was an idiot.

She took a deep breath. "I said that I love you Emma," She had said it again, twice in less than a minute. Sweat began to form on my brow. I was nervous, it was the moment when I was going to change everything. Sure we had talked about forever, implied me never leaving and working on the farm together until we couldn't work anymore, but saying I love you made it real. Saying I love you made it harder to handle if something bad would ever happen .

"Really?" I asked and the voice that came out of me was one that I hadn't heard in years. It was the one of the little girl that still thought she could be adopted, that she could be wanted. It was a voice of hope.

"Really, but you don't have to say anything." She assured with a smile.

"But I do,"I whispered.

"You do what?" She questioned and there was hope in her voice too.

"I love you. I'm in love with you." I declared. Finally loosing the wide eyed stare and finding a dopey smile to replace it with.

"Really?" I laughed at her repeating my question.

"Really." I answered sternly.

She leaned in and I closed my eyes. I expected a kiss full of passion and promises of a night full of the same. What I got was a nose, softly pressed against mine and I grinned as remembered how loved I had felt the first time she did that. Eskimo kisses, they were my weakness and I moved my nose across hers slowly to drag out the sweet moment.

"Never leave." She said and it was almost like a plea.

"Oh I'm not going anywhere." I confirmed confidently.

She kissed me and a soft kiss became a night full of love making, because that's really what it was. I knew that I had loved her before when we had touched each other as we were then. Hell I probably knew that first night when she had brought me coffee instead of hot chocolate, but knowing that she loved me back seemed to make everything that much stronger. Every kiss felt deeper, and her touches felt more electrifying than they ever had. She was everywhere, I was everywhere, but we never let go of one another. It was the best moment of my life and I knew even if I tried I would never forget it.

"Wake up my love," a sweet voice invaded my dreams, and for a moment I thought it was part of my dream. "Emma, wake up." She nearly sang and I felt her finger tips dancing on my skin.

"Too early," I mumbled , but moved into her touches nonetheless.

"It's noon," She chuckled.

"We were up until six." I argued, knowing that she was going to win regardless though. She always did.

"I have to be at the airport in two hours to pick up Daddy," she explained.

"I forgot about that," I groaned. Regina's father had called the night before at around eleven and interupted our cuddling session to inform us that he had booked a flight and was going to be spending the fourth with us. I was nervous, we had just confessed our love for one another the night before and I was about to meet the parents. Well parent, Regina had never told me about her mother. I just assumed that she was dead.

"You don't need to worry. Trust me he will love you!" She smiled brightly and leaned down to kiss me.

"Like you," I smiled up.

"I love you." She replied softly.

"I love you too," I smiled and kissed her again.

We got ready and set off towards the airport. It was strange for me to be away from the farm again, considering the only time I left was to go to the store. I had no reason to leave, everything I could ever want was right there with me.

I was shaking by the time we made it inside to wait for Regina's dad, and I wasn't entirely sure I wasn't going to throw up.

"Calm down." She laughed lightly.

"Huh, if I had parents that you had to meet you would be just as nervous." I countered.

She gave me a daring look, "If you had parents for me to meet they would love me." She insisted.

"Yeah because you'd be as old as them," I teased.

"Emma!" She hissed turning to look at me.

I didn't joke about her age often, but when I did it was well worth it. "Sorry Ms. Mills," I joked some more.

"Oh shut up." She finally smiled and wrapped her arms around my waist.

I captured her lips between mine and kissed her, right out in public. It was liberating, knowing that she was mine and I could do that. So I kissed her harder, tangling my fingers in her hair and running my tonuge across her bottom lip. Suddenly a throat was cleared beside us and just as I was about to shoo them away there was a gruff voice.

"Regina, you told me she was beautiful but dear that seems to be an understatment," the voice said, and Regina jerked away from me like my lips were covered in pepper juice.

"Daddy," she panted out. He nodded and smiled widely. "This is Emma," She motioned towards me as she tried to wipe her face free of her discarded lipstick.

"Hello Sir," I stuck my hand out to shake is.

He chuckled and it sounded a lot like Regina's, "Call me Henry," He ordered and he took my hand between his. "And thank you," He whispered.

"What for?" I inquired just as quietly.

"For loving her." He smiled.

I nodded once then turned back to Regina. "Are we ready?" I asked them both reaching to take the keys from her.

"Yes," they replied at the same time and that was the last either of them spoke to me.

It was a loud ride though, back to the farm with the two of them catching up. Henry had an infectious laugh and even though I had no clue what they were talking about I couldn't help but to laugh along.

"I want to see Rocinante." He informed as we all piled out of the truck.

"Emma can take you to him while I start dinner." Regina suggested, running a hand down my back.

"That sounds lovely, it will give me a chance to speak with her." Henry agreed with a broad smile.

"Daddy," Regina warned.

I was afraid again, what on earth was I about to walk into? "I will be kind darling, I just need to tell her how crazy you really are." He joked and Regina gave him a squinty eyed glare that I had to laugh at. That only caused it to be turned to me. "See I told you, crazy," he mock whispered to me as Regina walked away.

I lead him to the barn in silence and gave a high whistle for Ro just as Regina had taught me. The beast trotted around the side of the barn and slowed beside of me.

"Hey there boy," I cooed as he laid his head on my shoulder.

"It seems he has taken to you rather well dear." Henry complimented.

"Yeah well Regina's has been teaching me to ride these past few weeks, so we're getting closer." I explained.

"Yes, I can see that. He looks great!" He admired.

I was proud I had been taking care of Ro and I was honored for someone to see how good he looked. "Yeah he does, Regina cares about him a lot." I said absentmindedly as I stroked the horses side.

"She cares about you too." He replied smoothly. I blushed, and nodded not knowing what to say. "I can see that you care for her too." I nodded again, "Just promise me Emma that you will not hurt her, she is fragile and I don't believe that she could handle another devestation." He was stern without being harsh and it gave me slight pause.

"I promise, I won't hurt her," I promised just as sternly.

I wouldn't, I wouldn't hurt her.

AN: So I don't know if you caught it, but there is quite a bit of forshadowing going on here. Let me know if you saw it or what you think is about to happen. I love you all! Please review!


	19. Chapter 19

AN: I hope you guys are ready to have your hearts stomped on. I am an evil woman and I plan to show you that in these next few chapters. I promise if you stick with me it will be worth it. Grab a box of tissues, you're gonna get sobby.

Chapter Nineteen (Emma's POV)

Henry had stayed with us for a week, a wonderfully funny week full of lots of wine and finding a father in the man that had raised the love of my life. I tried my hardest to hold back tears as we said goodbye in the airport, but I failed miserably and I ended up getting laughed at by the two of them.

"Emma it will be fine, I will see you soon my dear." He hugged me tightly and I smelled the whiskey and stetson on his skin. I squeezed him tighter and tried to tell myself that it would be okay, and that I would in fact see him soon.

It was a quiet drive home that time, as Regina and I both found it entirely too lonely with out Henry's company.

"I miss him already," Regina admitted quietly into the truck .

I reached over to take her hand, "You will see him again very soon." I assured her. She gave a tight lipped smile, but otherwise gave no response.

It seemed though that by the time we arrived home, the somber mood had been lifted and Regina offered that we go for a ride. It was in fact the perfect day, with the threat of another tornado coming soon the air was too hot to do anything else. The perfect escape from the heat was found in the saddle,with the wind in my hair and soft arms wrapped around my waist it was almost as if nothing bad could come. Almost.

"Do you want a horse of your own?" She asked me while I was brushing Ro after our ride.

"What? Like a real horse?" I asked confused at the sudden question.

She laughed, "Of course a real horse Emma, I want to get you one." She explained happily.

"Regina, that's so kind, but is it not too much?" I asked concerned.

"No my love, it's not. I want to give you the world. Surely a horse is a good start." She said hopefully.

"I would love a horse, but I want to help pay for it." I declared.

"No. Absolutely not." She declined.

I rolled my eyes, I knew that tone of voice. It was the same one she used when I tried to cook supper for us, or when I tried to talk my way out of working. She was not arguing and the only way I could win was to give in right then.

"Fine, but I won't be happy about it." I grumbled.

"Of course not," she laughed sarcastically, I joined along. "I love you." She said and although I had turned away from her to continue to brush Ro I could hear the smile in her voice.

"I love you too." I said, a smile breaking out on my own face too.

The day went on like every other day we had together, chores were done, food was made, kisses were shared. I loved her and every second I spent with her reminded me that I could love her like that for the rest of my life, if I was strong enough to hold on.

"I want to take a bath with you," I declared that night as she was washing dishes.

She hummed, "Go run the water, I will be up when I am done."

I was pouring in the expensive flower scented bath oils when she came into the room. "Hey, you better be naked because you know what happens when I have to undress you." I joked. It was quiet, she hadn't replied, and then I heard it. It was a sound that stopped my heart and sent it racing all at the same time, a sound that turned my blood cold, and seemed so much louder than the breath it was expelled on. A whimpering sob had escaped her throat and I was terrified.

"Regina? What's wrong?" I questioned hastily, making my way to the door to take her in my arms. The fact that I was completely naked didn't seem to matter.

Another sob was the only response I received. My heart was breaking, did she miss Henry that much? Had the whole day been someway to keep her mind off of it? "I-I-I just wanted to see him again." She cried into the crook of my naked shoulder.

"I know baby, why are you crying?" I inquired, needing to know what had caused the sudden onslaught of tears.

"He's gone Emma," She wailed, pulling away to look at me. Her eyes were blood shot and the uneven rythym of her breaths hit my face like an electric shock.

"Gone as in back to his home?" I asked, hoping that my first reaction to that sentence was the wrong one.

Another sob was my answer, she shook her head violently and her tears splashed onto my bare arms. "He's gone." She cried again.

"Back to Colorado," I stated, knowing that she must just be missing him awfully and not able to find her words. There was no way the man I had come to love in just a week was gone in the sense she was implying.

"There was an accident on his way home." She said shakily.

"Hey you don't have to talk about it, let's go to bed and I can hold you until the morning." I suggested, not able to watch her break.

"It was raining and he is so bad at driving in the rain." She was hyperventalating and there was nothing I could do.

"Hey, deep breaths, in through your nose and then push it out in little bursts." I ordered softly, rubbing her arms in a way I hoped to be comforting.

"He probably didn't even see the other car and I know he wasn't wearing his glasses. He hates them." She was speaking in between breaths.

"How do you know all of this?" I asked.

"My sister called, he never made it home Emma, he died right there on the side of the road." The loudest sob yet escaped her mouth.

"I am so sorry Regina, I am so sorry." I whispered as I took her back into my arms and held her tight against me. "I'm here, right here." I assured.

"I have to get on the fastest flight out and be there by morning," She told me, as if it was something she read out of the newspaper.

"Okay, yeah. Let's pack a bag and we will leave right now." I said moving to pick up my discarded clothes.

She watched me dress and then followed me into her bedroom. "You need to stay here my love." She said, the tears still strong in her voice.

"What? No way, you need me." I protested.

"I need oyu to stay here and take care of Ro for me. I will be back in a few days." She explained, visibly trying to swallow back more cries.

"I am not letting you go to your fathers funeral alone." I insisted.

"There isn't going to be a funeral, only a cremation and then I'm back here." She told me soundly.

"I still need to be with you," I was sure she would give in soon.

"No. I need to do this on my own." She was final in that statement and I knew it.

My heart was breaking, she was pulling away and trying to stop her would only make this mournful time worse for her. "Okay, I'll be here waiting." I nodded, hoping my voice was strong. My hand was squeezed as she walked by me to pack her bag.

I drove her to the airport and waited as she booked a cried again when she was done, and fell into my arms, "I love you, thank you for being so kind. I promise I will be home soon." She whispered, and the tear that fell from my eye was unavoidable.

"I love you so much. Call if you need anything." I commanded gently, wiping the tears off of her face with my thumbs.

She nodded and gave me a weak grin and I choked back a sob of my own as I watched her walk away.

I didn't sleep that night. How could I? I cried for Regina, I cried for Henry, I cried for myself and when the sun came up and shone throught the window I cried from relief. I had made it through a night of devestation and I would be better that day, I would call Regina and check on her and then I would do whatever I could find that needed done.

My call went unanswered, so I left a messge reminding her that I loved her and that I was there for her. I did that three more times before the siren went off that afternoon. I was frozen, I had never went through one without Regina and it was like I didn't know what to do. As if on autopilot I walked towards the shelter and closed the door behind me. I didn't bother turning on the lantern , I would be just as terrified in the light as in the dark. I wished for comfort and courage and when that didn't work, I cried some more.

The storm seemed to last forever and when I felt it was okay to come out from beneath the ground, it was nearly dark. I was exhausted, crying does that to people, but as I dialed Regina's number for the fifth time that day my heart ached because I knew I wouldn't be answered.

I slept until noon that next day, work be damned, I was worried about her. I needed to hear her voice and know that she had made it there, know that she was safe. I rolled over and grabbed my phone from the nightstand. There was a text.

 **"** **Emma, I made it okay. I'm sorry I missed your calls. This is a lot bigger mess than I thought it would be."**

That was it, that was the only messgage I had from her. That was the only thing she had written. I didn't even get and I love you.

I sent back a soothing text and went to see Rocinante. It was like he knew the tragedy that had fallen upon our little family. He was still as I petted his neck and he nuzzled his head in my hand when I told him goodbye.

I cried myself to sleep that night too. I had needed to hear from Regina so badly, yet a call never came, and the nine times I tried were all unanswered. I had been left and abandoned my entire life, and it sure felt like that's what was happening then.

It was her ringtone that pulled me out of my slumber the next morning. I was half asleep when I answered, but all that mattered was she was calling me.

"Helllllo," I slurred out.

"Emma," She whimpered into the line.

"I'm here, what's wrong?" I asked at the sound of tears on her voice.

"I'm not coming home." She said flatly.

My heart stopped, it litterally stopped in my chest before shattering inside of me. "Then I'll come to you right?"I questoined with a hope that I knew would do me no good.

"No, I need you to stay there. I'm having my lawyers draw up the paper work and the house will be yours by the end of the week. You can keep Ro, and the truck and I'm sure you will find a great job as a stable girl somewhere, and before long you will be a trainer." She said calmly, like I wasn't sobbing into the phone.

"Why?" I asked, I had to be misunderstanding. She was not ending things, it could be happening.

"I'm broken Emma, so totally broken and I will not let myself break you too. I will not do to you what I did to my father when Daniel died. I will not drag you into my grief with me. I will do my best to set you up for a bright future, then I will set you free to live your life. You are such a bright young woman, and I know that you will go far. So I cannot be the reason that does't happen." She was crying by then too.

"No Regina, please! Iknow this isn't what you want! You love me damn it, and if you need to stay up there then I will come to you because this is not how we end!" I cried to her, and I could hear her own sobs too. "We don't end at all, it's you and me forever. Remember?" I was in hysterics, I couldn't live without her, that much had been proven those last few days.

"I remember, but I love you too much to keep you. I love you too much to hurt you for the rest of your life. Live Emma, live your dreams whatever they may be. Find your happiness, because I am too broken to be it anymore." There was that tone of finality in her voice again. I couldn't win. It was over.

"You were my dream," I whispered breathily.

She sobbed, "You were mine too." She said, and then the line was dead.

I was lost and alone, just as I had been my whole life before ger. Because of her though, I knew what happiness was, I had found my happy ending and I would be damned if I was letting it go that easily.

AN: I knowwww, I am so mean. I cried the whole time I was writing this, and I promise I will cry writing the next few too. I love you all, please stick with me through this tough time. Oh and don't hate Regina too badly, we will see her side shortly.


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I love getting reviews even when you guys are upset lol! I pomise it will get better! Hang in there. This is Regina's side to things and maybe once you see that you can be mad at someone besides me and her lol.

Chapter Twenty (Regina's POV)

I couldn't believe it. I had wrapped my arms around my father only hours before and then he was gone. I was a wreck, but I knew that I needed to get to Colorado as quickly as possible before Zelena ruined it all. I loved my sister, and we had come a long way since we were teenagers that hated eachother, but she was a bitch. I couldn't let her handle the finances and Daddy's things before I got there. She would have his things sold before he was in the urn.

It was hard to leave Emma behind, knowing that she desperately wanted to be with me. I loved her for caring so much, but she didn't need to be stuck in the middle of what was sure to be a dispute between my sister and I. I just wanted to get everything over with and go back home and grieve in the arms of the woman I loved.

I had cried on the plane ride there and didn't mind at all when the old woman beside me placed her hand on mine and gave a comforting squeeze. I didn't explain the situation, she didn't need to know. I had to call a cab when I landed, because even though I had called my sister she had not shown up. I cried in the cab, and the driver stole awkard glances at me in the rearview mirror. I didn't care about him either. To hell with everyone except for my Emma. She was the only one that seemed to care that my heart was breaking.

It was easier than I thought entering my childhood home knowing that my father wasn't there. I drew comfort from the way his scent lingered in the library, it had been his favorite room and the smell of his stetson after shave was strongest in there. I didn't stay long there though, I needed to get everything done as quickly as possible and make sure Zelena didn't ruin everything.

Turns out, that was a lot harder than I thought it would be. I had spent what was left of the morning and the majority of the afternoon going through my fathers insurance papers. For such a brilliant business man his office had always stayed very unorganized, and I was so busy that I hadn't even thought to charge my phone. I was exhausted by the time I was through and didn't even have time to cry when I fell into bed that evening.

When I woke up the next morning the headache I had went to bed with was worse than ever and the ache in my heart had only grown. I thought of Emma instantly and remembered I hadn't contacted her at all the night before. Figuring that she was most likely still asleep I sent her a text and hoped it would be enough until I could call her that night.

I had to pick up my father's ashes that day, and riskily left Zelena in charge of informing my father's business partner and their employees. I drove back to the house with the urn in the passenger seat, buckled in like my father was really there. I even found myself speaking to him, telling him how upset I was and how he should have had his glasses on. I told him that I was going to spend forever with Emma, and that I hoped I didn't ruin it.

It wasn't until I carried his ashes into the house and set it on the coffee table infront of me that I broke down. Loud sobs tore from my throat and I held my chest hoping that it would stop the pain that was rapidly making it's way out of my chest and into the rest of my body. Daddy had been my everything, he had completely taken over raising Zelena and I after Mother had died in a car accident of her own. It was crazy how it all worked out, mother had looked at me only hours before she died with blood covering her face and assuring me that it would be okay. It wasn't, it hadn't been for a while after that, until Daddy finally realized that he had to fill her shoes and quickly stepped up to do just that. Then only hours before Daddy died he had held me in his arms and promised to see me soon.

He had been the one to brush my hair and dress me for school, he had told me about the birds and the bees with a red face and a shaky voice, he had held my hand when I was scared. He had been the one to encourage me in my relationship with Daniel, and he had walked me down the isle. Then he had met Emma, our last week together was one of the best of my life and I would be greatful for that forever.

I couldn't handle the heartbreak on my own and with out Emma there I went to the person I was sure would understand how I was feeling more than anyone.

"Zelena," I called as I knocked on Daddy's office door.

"Come in," She replied. She had been crying, that was obvious right away.

I wallked in slowly and she wiped her eyes before turning to face me. "I can't do it Ze, I can't handle life without him. Tell me how to handle this." I pleaded with heavy tears escaping my eyes and falling onto the old red carpet.

She scoffed ."Of course, I should have know that you would do this as soon as you got the chance." She sneered at me and rolled her eyes.

"What?" I questioned, I had no clue what I was doing wrong. Were you not supposed to go to your family memebers in time of grief?

"I will not take your pain for you Regina." She stated coldly.

I was shocked, is that what she thought I was trying to do? I would never, but I did need comfort from my big sister. "That's not,"I began.

"But it is." She cut me off, "you have always done this. When Mother died, when Daniel died, hell when our hampster died! You feel so bad for yourself that you just have to put all of that pain on someone else." She exclaimed, moving out from behind the desk.

"No, I just want you to hug me, tell me it's going to be alright." I begged, more tears falling onto my cheeks and falling from my chin.

"No you don't, you want to tell me how badly you are hurting and not even listen to how I feel." She snapped, I shook my head ready to protest again. "I've been through this before with you! I was eight, you were three. Daddy was so distraught that he didn't come out of his room for days, but I wasn't allowed to feel pain for the death of my mother because I was too busy making sure you were okay. Daniel was my friend too," she started and I wouldn't have it.

"It is not the same, he was my husband." I growled.

"I know, and I cannot imagine the pain that you felt, but he was my friend and I couldn't even cry at the funeral because Daddy told me you needed my strength." She argued quickly. "I will not set here and let you drag me into your grief as well as leave me in mine. You destroyed Daddy when Daniel died because he just wanted you to be happy again no matter what, and you chose to stay in that Godforsaken flatland. I will not let you make me push aside my pain and focus on your own." She took a deep breath, and I couldn't decide if I was hurt of infuriated.

"I'm sorry Zelena." I whispered, realizing that I had done exactly what she said I had.

"It's not okay, but it will be. Just don't go home to that poor girl until you know that you aren't going to hurt her. It wouldn't be right to put this on her when she has her whole life infront of her." She ordered, and my blood ran cold.

"I have to go back to her, I am in love with her." I explained softly.

"If you know for sure that you won't hurt her more by going then by staying, then go." She shrugged her shoulders, "but Regina, if you are only going back to her for your own comfort then stay here. She deserves more than to be your punching bag for the time it takes you to feel okay again." She was soft with me then, gentle as she suggested the most heartbreaking thing that I could imagine doing.

I was crying silently then and even though I knew she was wrong, I was slowly beginning to convince myself otherwise. Zelena had always been so good at telling me what to do and most of the time she had been right. So why whould I have believed she wasn't right about that too?

I nodded at her once and headed upstairs to my room. I wanted to spend forever with Emma, but not if I was only going to be dragging her down. So after tossing and turning all night, hoping that I could give myself the hope that I wouldn't do just that, I picked up my phone and dialed her number.

She answered in her sleepy voice, and I exhaled at the sound. I loved waking up next to her. I just couldn't let her take my pain for me, and I knew she would do just that willingly. So I broke her heart, I promised her the house and truck, I told her to care for Ro and find a job doing what she had takled about for weeks. I listened as she begged me not to do it, but I couldn't let myself go back to her and break her even more than I was doing in that moment. So I ordered her to follow her dreams, to live them, but I hadn't been expecting her words.

"You were my dream." She had whispered to me.

She was mine too, "You were mine too." I told her, and then I hung up not able to listen to her sobs. I couldn't tell her how badly it hurt me to do that because that would only hurt her more. I loved her too much to keep her to myself, she could be so much happier without me.

The saddest thing of all was that even in my grief hazed brain I knew that wasn't true, but I had done it anyway. I had lost my swan forever.

AN: So do you guys still not like Regina? Or me? I promise promise promise that it will get better. I love you all!


	21. Chapter 21

AN: It's back to Emma, let's see how she reacted to Regina's phone call shall we? This chapter and the next are going to take place at the same time so we can see both ladies point of veiw. I had a lot of trouble with this one, so it's pretty short and I don't know how I feel about it. So on that note…Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-One (Emma's POV)

I had been completely sidelined. I never would have thought that Regina would have ended things the way she did. We had been fine, great actually and while I understood that she needed time and space after her fathers death, I wasn't ready to let her go. I would never be ready to let her go. I was devestated and all I wanted to do was lay down and cry.

Well, it took me about ten minutes of feeling sorry for myself after Regina's call to become infuriated. I was pissed. She couldn't be with me because she loved me too much? That was a big load of bull shit if I had ever heard it. She expected me to just stay there and take care of her farm? No way, she had lost her mind if she thought I could do that.

She was everywhere, her perfume on my bed, the buttons of her favorite denim shirt laid on the kitchen table so that she could fix it when she got the time, the note she had written for me the morning after our first night together. Worst of all she had given me her house. Really? I couldn't even dream of going back there, that's the last place I held her. I had said goodbye and told her I would wait there for her. In that moment though, the thought of going anywhere near that house sickened me.

If I stayed where I was, I could ingored the subtle clues that she had ever been there. Going back to her house would mean seeing her everywhere and nowhere at the same time. I couldn't handle that.

I loved her, that was the real problem. I loved her too much because even after she had broken me completely I still needed her so badly. I would not chase her though that had been decided. I was going to text her to come get Ro and I was going to Texas. I had to get away, had to forget that summer ever happened.

I packed a bag and made sure Ro had enough feed to last him a day or two then I was ready to go. There was only one problem. I had this sickening hope inside of me that Regina would come back. Hell she could have been on a plane right that insant, I hoped so at least. Hope was the worst, I had learned that early on, if you hope for something to be true it almost never is. The only thing I had ever hoped for that I had gotten was Regina, and that had ended so well.

"Wait until morning," I told myself outloud.

If she hadn't tried to contact me by morning I would leave. I already had my bag packed and a map laid out of the route I was going to follow to Texas, it wouldn't be that hard for me to get up and go. The waiting to leave was going to be the hard part it seemed.

I had tried watching television for an hour before my body screamed at me to get up and do something. So I had mowed the lawn, at least when Regina came to get Ro the yard would look nice. After that I had washed Ro down and gave him a good brushing, even though I was pissed and heartbroken her deserved to look good. Then I had repatched the porch roof because my amateur job at the beginning of the summer hadn't held up to the lastest storm. By that time, it was late enough to eat supper so I had dumped a can of potato soup into a pot and fixed myself the worst supper I had had all summer.

When it was finally time for me to sleep, I couldn't. The anger that had been so strong that morning had seemed to widdle its way down to just a simmering aggravation that did little to fill the hole inside of me. I had laid upon my bed only to jump up and rip off all the sheets seconds later because her stupid fucking bodywash made everything smell like her for days. I closed my eyes, but just like the night I had spent without her weeks before, I couldn't find sleep. I couldn't even bear cuddling with my pillow, because it wasn't her and it would probably never be her again.

I rounded out the night with a round of ugly loud sobs that ripped from my throat forcefully. They left my throat sore and aching, but Iwas grateful for the pain because it dulled the emotional turmoil that I was spiralling quickly into. I had ended up crying myself to sleep and waking with a terrible headache.

It was morning, and I still wasn't sure that I was ready to leave, but I had to. I couldn't stay because that would only be torture to myself. I had waited until morning and I hadn't heard from her so it was time to leave. First though I needed a shower to try to get rid of that headache and wake myself up.

I stayed under the hot water until it began to turn cold, figuring that it would be the last shower I would have for a while. I tried my hardest to hold back the tears as I dried off and put on a fresh outfit. It was happening, I was leaving and Regina was gone. My worst fears from the beginning of the summer had came to fruition. I had told myself from the time I had decided to persue something with her that she would break my heart, but I had also told myself that she would be worth it. I still believed she was, I was mad and hurt, but loving her for a short time was worth every second of heartbreak that I was about to experience.

I looked around my place one last time and walked to the bed to collect my bag and phone. I tried to tell myself not to check it, it was probably no use anyway. I knew she wasn't going to call. When I unlocked it though and pulled down the notification bar there was a missed call from Regina's number. My heart was racing as I quickly tapped the notification to return the call. I can't believe I had taken a shower! She had tried to call and I had missed it! That didn't matter though, she had tried to call; that is what mattered.

I listen anxiously as it rang once, twice, three times. Pacing in front of my bed and fighting back the tears that grew thicker in my eyes with every ring that went unanswered. She had probably just butt dialed me, she had sat down on her phone and called. What if she hadn't though? What if she had really tried to call me and was just unable to answer me back. She could have been in the shower too, or taking care of something to do with her father. I mean I had missed her call so maybe that was what happened.

I had more hope in that moment than I had the night before and I would be damned if I was going anywhere until I heard from her again. So I left a message telling her to call me back, or even text me and tell me it was a mistake just to give me an explanation. I knew that she would answer as soon as she was done doing whatever she was doing that caused her not to answer my call. Hope was a stupid thing that filled you up so much you couldn't see the negative side of what was sure to happen, and I hated it.

I waited until five o'clock, each hour brought a new wave of disapointment and saddness along with it. She wasn't coming, she wasn't calling, and I needed to get started before I got too sleepy to at least drive out of town.

So I picked up my old backpack and started down the stairs. I stopped to pet Rocinante for the final time and refilled his feed. I kissed his long nose and tried to walk out without turning back to look at him. When I did just that though he nodded his head, as if to tell me that he understood why I couldn't stay there. I made a painful sweep through her house just to make sure that all the lights were off and the windows were locked. It wasn't at all to slip a bottle of her perfume into my bag, I wouldn't do that. Not at all. I made my way onto the front porch with a heavy heart and burning eyes. I had just turned to look the door when I heard a car coming up the driveway.

There was that hope again, I knew that it was probably Robin or someone from town coming to take over the farm, considering that I had texted Regina and told her that I was going to Texas. I pulled the door shut and leaned my head against it, I wasn't ready. The farm was home, just not without her.

"Emma," A soft velvet voice called from the driveway.

Great I was hearing things, I was broken into delusion. "I love you," I whispered as a tear fell onto the wood of the porch.

"Emma." The voice called again. I took a deep breath and turned around, ready to face the empty yard.

My heart stopped completely at the sight of a yellow cab backing out of the driveway, and an anxious looking woman keeping a safe distance away from me.

"Regina?" I questioned tearfully. There was a nod in reply and a step taken towards me.

Turns out hope was an okay thing, she was back. Regina was back.

AN: SO? I'm thinking like two or three more chapters so if you guys have any requests for me, let me know. I love you all!


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Time to see how Regina feels about herself after she calls Emma! I'm figuring that there will only be one more chapter after this, unless you guys want an epilouge. I am so happy that guys have stuck with me throughout this mess lol. Oh and be on the look out for an Emma quote from season one. Not mine, just love the way they wrote her that season. I love you all!

Chapter Twenty-Two (Regina's POV)

What had I done? How sensless was I? I knew after about five minutes of a pity party for myself that I had made a mistake. Telling Emma I couldn't be with her because I loved her too much was a load of shit, and I knew it. Why had I let Zelena convince me that it was the right thing? I couldn't place all of the blame on her though, I had gone through with it.

What was I supposed to do about it? Surely Emma would be too upset for me to just call her right back, I couldn't put her through that emotional tug of war. I wouldn't let her fret for too long though, I would call her before the day was done.

Well as it turned out that didn't happen because before the day was done the lawyers showed up to go over Daddy's will. After that I was so exhausted that I fell asleep in the library. I woke up around two in the morning after a terrible dream about Emma. She was broken and I knew that it was more of a visualization of what she was going through than it was a dream.

I couldn't sleep after that, thoughts of my father and Emma kept me awake until the sun came up. I didn't understand how things had changed so dramatically in just a few days. Everything had been fine, no everything had been amazing. I was in love with a beautiful girl who loved me back more than anything, I was finally happy after so many years of being miserable. She had met Daddy and they had hit it off immediatley. Everything was amazing, but it had all changed so quickly. Daddy was dead, and I had pushed Emma away. I couldn't do anything about Daddy, which meant that I had to do everything I could to make it up to Emma and to win back our forever.

I had my things packed and a flight booked by eight that morning and called to inform Emma that I was coming home and that I loved her. There was no answer, but I didn't have time to call her again. There were still a few things that needed to be handled before I could go to her.

"Zelena, we need to talk." I said regally as I stormed into her room.

"Of course Sis'." She grinned at me.

"I'm going back to Kansas." I stated and before she could protest I held up my hand to stop her, "there's no need to argue, I'm not going to put my troubles on Emma. Being with her doesn't make my pain worse, it just makes my happiness better." I smiled brightly, "I may never not hurt for Daddy, or Daniel, or even Mother, but I'll be damned if I don't try to be happy despite the pain. Emma is the only thing that can make me the happiest I have ever been." I continued, she was looking at me as if I had a third head. "So I am sorry Ze, but I have to inform you that you were wrong. You may have talked me into breaking Emma's heart, but you will not talk me out of repairing it. She is too incredible to give up." I took a deep breath, finally done saying what I needed to.

"O-okay." She choked out.

"Now I need a ride to the airport, my flight leaves in two hours." I picked up my suitcase and walked towards the door. "I don't have all day Zelena, so stop pouting and come on." I ordered and she obeyed.

Our goodbyes were short and not so sweet at the airport and before I knew it I was settled in my seat and anxious for the plane to take off so that I could get home to my Emma.

I had taken a few old picture albums from home and was looking through the smallest one when the flight had finally taken off. I tried to descretely wipe my tears away and was doing a fine job of it until I found a letter that my father had written to my mother about a month after they had been together. He always had a way with words and it was obvious in the letter that he was head over heels for my mother.

 _Kora,_

 _I have only spent a month with you and I already know that I want to spend everyday of the rest of my life by your side. It is true that your beauty astouded me the first time I saw you, but it is so much more that has caused me to become completely awstruck with you. It is your fighting spirit, the way that you never stand down even when faced with the most difficult challenge. It's the way that you smile, so wide and bright that it causes your eyes to crinkle around the edges. Your eyes, oh my love your beautiful eyes; they tell me everything you're feeling before you get the chance to say it, and for that I am grateful because heaven knows you may never tell me when you are not happy, but your eyes will do it for you. It is the way that you speak of our future as if we have a thousand lifetimes to love each other instead of just the one. It is the way I know that we will love eachother as long as our lives last, and I will be thankful for whatever amount of time that is._

 _I can see myself spending my life with you not only as we are right now, but as your husband, your lover, the father to your children. I want you until I die my dear and I plan on doing everything I can to keep you. I will love you until my heart stops beating and I draw my last breath. You are my everything, never forget that._

 _Yours Truly,_

 _Henry_

My tears were falling onto his words as I read it for the second time. He was so inlove with her, just as I was with Emma. He said that he would love her until he drew his last breath and I believed with everything in me that he did. There was never another woman that captured my father in the way that my mother had.

He had loved her until he died, but did he love her in whatever afterlife he had made it to? Did he still love her with the ferocity that he did when he was alive? I felt as if even death could not stop me from loving Emma, and as the plane landed in Kansas I knew that I would get the chance to tell her that.

I was forced to call a cab from the airport once again, and although I knew that it would cost me a fortune to get a driver to take me the two hour drive to my house , it was worth it. Two hours, two more hours and I would get to be with Emma again. If she would have me. It was clear to me that she may just tell me to go and not come back, I had hurt her too deeply to expect her to welcome me back with open arms.

I was fifteen minutes away when I got a text from her informing me that she was leaving for Texas. She was leaving, and all I could do was pray that she hadn't already hopped in my truck and drove away.

"I'm sorry, but do you think there is anyway you can go faster? I am really pressed for time." I requested to the driver. He grumbled under his breath, but sped up nonetheless.

A wave of relief washed over me as we pulled into my driveway and I caught a glimpse of my truck parked behind the house, and it intensified when I saw my beautiful blonde standing on the porch. She was leaving, but she hadn't left yet. I had made it in time.

I paid the driver and grabbed my bag quickly before stepping out of the car. She still hadn't turned to me, and it was apparent that she was having a hard time leaving.

"Emma," I called out and my voice cracked with her name.

"I love you," she whispered.

Did she know I was there or was she trapped in her own grief? "Emma." I called out again, more firmly.

She turned to me, her eyes wide and watery. Deep bags had set in under them and I felt awful for putting her through what I had.

"Regina?" She squeaked out.

A nod was the only answer I could give her, as there were too many feelings coursing through me to speak.

I took a deep breath, ready to run to her to take her in my arms and never let go again, but she spoke up before I could.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She nearly screamed.

I flinched, caught off guard by her aggresivness. "Emma, I am so sorry," I began.

"No listen, I have waited for days to talk to you, and you are sure as hell going to listen to what I have to say." She commanded sternly. I would be lying if I said I wasn't worried.

"I need you to understand that when I met you, I was happy. I wasn't by any means as happy as I was with you, but I was happy. I had spent so much time alone, that it didn't even seem to bother me anymore. Then I met you, and I realized all my life I have been alone, walls up. Nobody has ever been there for me except for you, and I can't lose that. I cannot lose my family." She was crying, but she continued, "You hurt me though Regina. I was right here, waiting for you to come back so that I could hold you. I knew you were hurt, I understood that. What I didn't understand is why you did what you did. You broke me and said that it was because you loved me? How could that be? I love you so much, and let me tell you I can't even imagine letting you go. So you better have a damn good apology or explantion, because I don't want to leave, but until I understand why I don't think I can stay." She informed me and my heart sank.

"I am so sorry." I choked out. I didn't know where to begin, so I just started talking. "I don't have a very good reason as to why, except that I was hurting and allowed my sister to talk me into something very stupid." I told her before taking a slow step in her direction. "I won't blame her because I never should have followed through with it, but I really believed at the time that being with me would be harder on you. It wasn't until about five minutes after that call that I realized I wasn't helping you by breaking your heart." I took another step, and she stood still as a statue. "I won't put my grief on you, because if I have you I don't have to try to be happy, I just am." I smiled at her.

"You hurt me Regina." She cried quietly.

"I know," I whimpered, "I know that, and I will spend forever trying to make it up to you." I took another tenative step, and I was stadingon the bottome step.

Forever. That was it. I wanted forever with her. "I read a letter on the plane ride here, that my father had written my mother not long after they started dating. He told her that he would love her until he died. At frist I thought how romantic that was, he was promising to love her until his last breath, but then I realized that one lifetime isn't very romantic at all." I moved until I was only a few feet from her. "Emma, the first time I saw you I knew you were special. Then the first time you ever touched me, I knew that I had a connection with you. I know that you felt it too. I wasn't looking to fall in love, and I never expected to fall so easily for you. I need you to know exactly how I feel for you. Can you listen to me and try to grasp how strongly my love truly is?"I asked, reaching out to take one of her hands.

She placed her hand in mine and I watched as she swallowed back a sob. "I have already given you my heart, it is yours. Okay? Forever. I cannot promise to love you until my last breath," I watched as more tears formed in her eyes, "but only because I'm not sure that I could stop loving you just because death claimed me. I want you to know that the shortest amount of time I can promise you is forever." I was stern with my words, wanting her to hear the promise ring out loud and clear. "I am only sorry that I can not promise you longer. I will never take you for granted again though. I will tell you everyday how much I love you and I will never let you forget it." I said, and as I opened my mouth to speak again she cut me off.

"Stop talking," She laughed. "Stop, I love you. I love you so much and you hurt me, but hey I'll probably hurt you too. I mean forever is a pretty long time." She was smiling then, stepping into me.

"Oh Emma," I cried out, "You aren't leaving?" I asked tearfully.

"No never, as long as you are in this I am." She promised.

"Forever," I whispered.

"Forever," she nodded.

Then she kissed me, I moaned at the first contact of her lips on mine and was fine with the fact that her kisses were the only ones I was going to receive for the rest of my life. I deepened the kiss and ran my tonuge over hers, needing to feel connected to her. As I pushed her up against the door, I pulled away and rubbed my nose against her. "Let's go upstairs huh?" I suggested huskily.

She nodded and leaned in for another soft kiss.

We had forever and I planned to start it off right.

AN: So I might end up adding antoher chapter to this after all because I wanted to put some smut in here, but then it got too long. So let me know what you think! I love you all!


	23. Chapter 23

AN: Smut ahead! Lots and lots of smut with a little tiny bit of fluff at the end. Enjoy!

Chapter Twenty-Three (Emma's POV)

Regina was back, and sure I was a little bit upset with her still. I mean she had broken my heart, I wasn't going to forget that in a day. I couldn't exactly think about my hurt feelings though, because in that moment I was being backed through the door, her lips pressed hard against mine.

It had only been a few days since she had kissed me yet it seemed like weeks. I felt every touch magnified. "I love you." She said as she pulled away.

I smiled at her, "I love you too." I went back in for another kiss, walking us backwards towards the stairs. I pushed my tongue passed her soft lips and drew hers against mine. I wanted her just as much in that moment as I did in our first night together, and I knew I would never get tired of kissing her. She gave a harsh suck to my tongue and I moaned into her mouth. She knew how to get me going, and that was one of the reasons I couldn't get enough.

I pulled away and pressed kisses to her cheek and downward to her neck. There was this one spot that if I licked just hard enough she was like putty in my hands. So I kissed down behind her ear and darted my tongue out to taste her skin. "Yes!" She hissed quietly, and I knew I had found the spot.

"I love the way you sound when you're turned on." I whispered into her ear before taking the lobe into my mouth and biting it gently.

"I'm not gonna make it to the bedroom if you keep talking like that." She moaned out beautifully.

"Oh yes you will," I growled as I bent down to lift her up over my shoulder.

"Emma!" She exclaimed and I bolted up the stairs.

"There's no way you're coming in the hallway." I called back to her as she bounced along with every step.

"Mmm if you insist." All of the sudden her hands were cupping my ass cheeks, I faultered momentarily and gave a squeak. "I quite enjoy this view," She squeezed gently.

"Oh do you, maybe you should just stay back there?" I joked as I kicked the door to her bedroom open.

"I think you would be quite impressed with what I can do from this angle?" She teased back and gave a quick slap to my left cheek.

I chuckled and threw her down onto the bed. "Nothing." I grinned.

She stopped smiling and looked up at me, "Come here my love," she whispered.

I did as she asked and positioned myself between her legs. Our breath mingled between us and all I had to do was lean down just a bit to be able to kiss her. I wanted to draw it out though, make her know that this is what she almost lost, this amazing love that defied age and circumstance and was the best thing that ever happened to me. I never wanted her to forget what we had.

I moved my nose against hers, and soaked up the way that she smiled at the contact. I could resist her no longer and rushed into a forceful passionate kiss. The feelings that I couldn't put words to, the hurt and betrayal I had felt the past few days, along with all the love and desire I felt for Regina rang out loud and clear into our kiss.

Her lips moved against mine like we only had a few seconds to be together instead of the forever she had promised, and when I drew her tongue into my mouth and I tasted her again I knew that I couldn't deny her anything. I found myself moaning into her mouth and rubbing my jean covered center against hers.

"These clothes need to go." She groaned and grabbed onto my ass again in order to pull me harder against her.

I simply burried my face into the crook of her neck and nipped and sucked softly as my hands snuck their way under her shirt. I revelled in the feeling of her muscles quivering under my fingertips. Her shirt was quickly discarded, follwed shortly by her jeans. Mine soon follwed the same path and I sighed as I felt her skin against mine.

I was straddling her thighs and before I could lean down to reconnect our lips, she sat up and wrapped her arms around my back. Instead of pressing her lips to mine, mychest was targeted by her heavenly tongue. She licked along the edge of my bra, teasing just beneath it with the wet tip of her tongue. I weaved my fingers into her hair and tugged to bring her mouth to mine. I desperately wanted to take my time, but she made it nearly impossible.

Her hands found their way to the clasp of my bra and it was hasitly pulled away from my body. Full lips grazed mine and she put her hands on my side and lifted me up so that she was at face level with my chest. "I will never let you go again," she whispered against my skin and I sighed as her words kissed the puckered flesh of my breast.

"Good," was my only reply.

She placed a soft, tender kiss right above my heart beat and it brought tears to my eyes. She moved downward, trailing her lips over the swell of my breast until she reached my tight nipple. She licked all around it until I was sure that I might come just from her teasing, then it was engulfed in her warm mouth and I scream out in relief and pleasure.

She spent some time alternating back and forth between my breasts before she became to impatient and squeezed them together to cut down on time between flicking her tongue over each one.

"God Regina, please I need you." I moaned out. I was wet, maybe wetter than I had ever been and I knew that I wouldn't last very long once she finally was inside of me.

She ran her hand down my stomach and the tips of her fingers pulled back the elactic of my boy shorts. "These need to come off." She let go of the elastic and let it snap against my skin.

I stood up and pushed them down my legs before climbing up to straddle her thighs again. My wetness was practically running down my legs and if she didn't touch me soon I was going to have to do it myself. There was no need though as she wasted no time in running her fingers through my heat.

"You're so wet for me." She moaned.

I kissed her hard and tried desperately to find friction in her teasing fingers. Her touches remained soft and I groaned out in frustration. My mind was spinning and she wasn't giving me enough. I pushed down harder, hoping she would get the hint. I heard a chuckle leave her lips and I shivered on top of her.

"Please," I whimpered when she pinched my clit between her fingers. Her lips were pressed to mine and they captured my moan as two fingers entered me slowly. I had never rode her fingers, in the many times we had made love over the past weeks, I had always been under her when she fucked me. It was a new experience and it completely blew my mind. I was in control, I had the power to do whatever I wanted to in that situation and I loved it.

"Ride me Emma," She husked out an order.

So maybe I didn't have complete control, because as soon as her words were registered in my lust hazed mind, I was doing exactly what she said. I was rocking my hips and sinking as far down on her delicate fingers as I could.

"Mmmm," I moaned out in appriciation as they curled them inside of me.

In a matter of minutes I was riding her hard and fast, feeling every thrust like a bolt of electricity through my center and into the rest of my body. She postioned the heel of her hand so that it rubbed against my clit just right.

"Fuuuck," I moaned as I felt my walls tighten around her, I knew I was close. "Yes, Regina! So good!" I exclaimed as I rode her harder. There was sweat covering my body and dripping down to hers, but I didn't care.

"Come for me Emma," she commanded and circled my clit with her palm. "Let me feel you love, come for me." She moved into to nip at my bottom lip, and I was gone. Tumbling from that blissful edge more powerfully than I think I ever had. I felt something break loose inside of me and Regina began to pump faster.

The next thing I knew I was laying beside her face down on the bed trying to catch my breath. "You killed me right?" I asked as I turned my head to face her, "You killed me and now I'm dead." I continued, not even understanding my own words.

She laughed and bent down to kiss my naked shoulder, "You squirted," She giggled and my face turned hot.

"No," I groaned. "That is so gross," I whined and burried my face into the pillow.

"It was incredibly sexy." She husked into my ear, "I am very turned on right now."

I shivered, "Good, but I don't think I can move." I joked rolling onto my back.

"That wont be necessary, it seems as if your mouth is working fine." She was setting up and removing the rest of her clothes. "That is all I need from you right now." She growled as she threw her leg over my waist.

I watched her move upward, until all I could see was her swollen pink center. "I need you Emma." She breathed quietly.

I was getting wet again just by looking at her so turned on, and I knew then that it would be a long night. "Then get down here so that I can fuck you with my mouth." I ordered as I pulled her down by her hips.

I let my tonuge peak out to taste her wetness, and moaned when I realized just how wet she was. She responded with a moan of her own and ground down harder onto my face. I began licking and sucking with vigor, drawing expletives out of her. I stiffented my tongue and burried it as far into her as I could, swirling it inside of her to gather all of her sweetness that I could.

"Mmmm," I moaned into her when she clenched around me and released more escense into my mouth. She moved her own hand down to rub viciously at her clit. That day was turning out to be one of the hottest of my life.

"Don't you dare stop Emma!" She ordered when I slowed my pace to swallow down a bit of her juices. She needn't worry about that, I may never stop eating her like that; with her ontop of me, looking up to see her head thrown back in pleasue and her perfect breasts bouncing as she rode my face. "Oh, I'm gonna, come!" She nearly screamed and her pace ontop of me faultered slightly. "Yes! Fuck yes Emma! I love you!" she called out as she crashed over the edge ontop of me. I swallowed down the wetness that gushed out of her as she came and then licked her clean before I let her roll off of me.

"Why have we not tried that before?" I asked pantingly.

"I have no clue, but we will definitely do it again." She laughed and curled into my side.

"I love you," I stated, kissing her sweaty forehead and pulling her tighter against me.

"I love you too," She breathed out . "Forever," She mumbled and she closed her eyes.

"Forever," I agreed.

So yeah, I might have still been a little upset with her, but we didn't need to talk about that then. Right in that moment I just wanted to hold the woman I loved and make myself promise to never let her do something as stupid as tearing us apart again. We were in it for the long haul. Not just for that summer.

AN: So only one more chapter left…let me know what you want to see happen and if you want an Epilouge. (Emma being a squirter was a request from someone, I hope you all liked it) I love you all!


	24. Chapter 24

AN: SO one more chapter left…let me know what you want to see happen and if you want an Epilouge. (Emma being a squirter was a request from someone, I hope you all liked it) I love you all!

AN: Thank you so much for the support! I cannot express how much you all mean to me! This will be the last chapter and I will most likely add an epilogue with in the next week so stay tuned! I love you all and the may reviews you left made my day!

Chapter Twenty-Four (Emma's POV)

It was two weeks later when I woke up to an empty bed. I streched my deliciously sore muscles and lifted my head to look around the room for Regina.

"Babe?" I called out when I didn't see or hear her in the room or conjoining bathroom .

I decided I needed to go in search for her, always still slightly afraid that she would run back to Colorado and never come back. "Regina!" I called louder as I walked down the stairs.

I was only in my boy shorts and a tank top and I suddenly hoped that there wasn't company over. When I didn't find her down stairs I figured she may be out riding, so I quickly got dressed and made way to the barn.

"Regina?" I called again once I was in the stable, but Ro was still there, and there was no sign that she had been riding that day at all. "Damn it," I cursed. I was worried.

I heard her truck making its way up the drive way and practically sprinted to get there. "Where the hell have you been?" I questioned immediately, not even noticing that she had the trailer hitched to the bed of the truck.

"I got you something." She smiled and bit her lip adorably.

"Really?" I asked excitedly.

"Mmhm," She nodded and took my hand. I was lead to the back of trailer and I couldn't help the smile that formed on my face.

"Regina, you didn't."I teased, wrapping my arms around her.

"I did," She hugged my tightly. "I know you wanted to help pay, but I just couldn't help myself." She told me with a hint of worry lacing her voice.

"It's fine, I will just have to surprise you with something soon." I replied pulling away and moving towards the trailer door. "May I?" I asked as I took hold of the handle.

"Go ahead," She was nearly shaking with anticipation.

I basically threw open the door and gasped as I took in the sight before me. There was a beautiful dapple grey quarter horse; he was young, that much I was certain of, but he was perfect. "He's beautiful." I sighed as I moved to take hold of his lead.

"His name is Alberto." She informed, "an older gentleman in town bought him last year as a colt. Unfortunately the man died shortly after breaking him, and his son just didn't want him. So I bought him for a very good price because I knew that you would love him." She was directly behind me then, nuzzling my neck and wrapping an arm around my waist.

"Thank you Regina." I smiled back at her, tears filling my eyes.

"You are very welcome my love, I will buy you a thousand more if it would make you happy." She declared moving to run her hand over Alberto's side.

"I know, but I think I will stick with Al for now." I grinned.

"Al? Is that what we are calling him?" She teased.

"It's what I'm calling him, come on Al, let's see if you like your new home." I smiled and began to lead him towards the barn.

I didn't get a chance to ride him that day. According to Regina, I needed to let him become comfortable with me before even beginning to mount him. I understood, but the excitement of having my own horse had yet to wear off and I pouted all the way into the house and fell ungracefully into the kitchen chair.

"Oh Emma, really!" She scolded me, "you will get to ride him before the week is through."She promised in an exsasporated huff.

"Oookay," I groaned and stood to help her prepare dinner.

The next few days passed excruciatingly slow and I was becoming impatient needing to ride my horse. I would brush him, and lead him around the field, and muck out his stall, but until I got the okay from Regina I was not allowed to saddle him up and ride him.

Finally though, the day came! I woke Regina up before eight, which it turned out was a big no no if sex or coffee was not envolved. So I went down on her like the good girlfriend I was then made a pot of coffee before dragging her out to the barn.

"I'm riding him today." I informed, sick and tired of her telling me if we were ready.

She grinned a sly grin and gave me a nod before working to get Ro saddled. She had no clue, that there was more than just Riding Al for the first time that had me so anxious. We trotted along beside eachother and made a few laps around the field at a slow pace before stopping by the pond and taking a seat on the dock.

"You want forever with me right?" I questioned as we laid on the cool wood of the dock, her head resting on my stomach, and my fingers tangled in her hair.

"More than anything." She said with conviction.

"Even though you've only known me for a few months?" I asked quietly.

"Yes Emma. What is this about?" She inquired and rose up to look down at me.

"I just need to make sure before I give you your surprise." I answered criptically.

"Emma?" She replied hesitantly.

"I want to be yours in every sense possible, I want to be your partner, your lover, your co-mother if you want, I want to get two old rocking chairs and hold your hand as our hair turns grey, and I promise you that I will stick aroung that long. I plan on being here through every fight and broken heart, I want forever with you it's as simple as that." I was looking into her eyes, wanting to see the moment she thought she knew what I was doing.

"Are you..?" She let her question taper off and the look in her eyes told me exactly what she thought.

I smiled, "proposing?" I asked her and when she gave a nod I shook my head quickly. "Nah," I smiled even bigger when the utterly confused look blossomed across her face. "I'm promising." I stated and raised up a bit more to be able to get in my pocket. "I know it's cheesy or immature or something, but that's what you're signing up for with me, so here it is. I am promising to love you forever, whether we get married or just keep doing what we're doing now, it doesn't matter. All that matters is that it's you and me and this crazy thing that we've found ourselves wrapped up in, forever. So if you're willing to make that promise too, it would be pertfect," I said, choking back the emotion in my voice.

There were silent tears rolling down her cheeks, and the smile that lit up her face was the most genuine I had ever witnessed. "I promise, I promise, I promise." She chanted as I put the ring on her finger and pulled her into a passionate kiss.

I could taste her tears, and my tears, and our smiles made it difficult to continue kissing, but that didn't stop us.

"Forever," she whispered.

"Forever," I repeated.

I had rode into a small town in Kansas expecting to leave in only a few short months. Instead I had fallen in love with my boss, that was twice my age, sexy as hell, and the most incredible person I had ever met. Sure it wasn't the plan, but I had never been one to follow the plan anyway. All I knew, and all I still know now is that I was and am the luckiest girl in the world.

That Summer changed my life for the better, and I'll be spending forever in the arms of Regina Mills.

AN: I suuuuck at closings, but I hope you like it. I love love love LOVE you all! It means the world to me that you guys supported this story as much as you did, and can't wait to write another one for you. Send me requests, send me PMs, and let me know if there is anything you want me to write for you! I can't wait to hear what you think of this chapter.


	25. Chapter 25

AN: So here is the epilogue! I hope that you like it. I wish I could just continue this story forever because there is so much that could happen between our girls, but I think it's best not to drag it out. Let me know if there is anything I can write for you guys. This is kind of short, and skips around a lot so stick with me, I just wanted to let you know how everything worked out for them.

Epilogue (Emma's POV)

It had been exactly five years since I had met Regina. Five years since I had stared into the whiskey eyes for the first time, not knowing that I would be looking into them forever. I had set out those five years ago planning on doing it all on my own, as it turns out I didn't have to. I had experienced more with Regina in those five years than I had ever expected to. We had spent our first year together alone on the farm, not needing anyone else. Then on our first anniversary she had flown us to Maine where we spent the whole week in the one bedroom cabin (mostly in the one bedroom). After that we had attended her sister's wedding, and decided to have one of our own.

We've been married for three years, and to say that they have been the best of my life would be an understatement. I had always thought of marriage as just a slip of paper to legally let the state know that two people were in love; once I had married Regina though, I knew I had been wrong. I was hers, in a way that no one would take from me, I was connected to her in every single way possible, I was her wife and she was mine.

It was about a month after we got married that Regina approached me with the idea of children. I have to admit that I didn't take too quickly to the idea. I mean I wasn't even legally allowed to drink yet and she was wanting kids. I should have known really, she was already passed the aged that most women are when they become mothers, but I wasn't sure I was ready. I refused for months and it was in the hardest part of winter when I came to a crashing realization that I wanted it just as badly as she did.

Regina had come down with an awful cold, like a cold to end all colds. She had never been sick in the time I had been with her, and I had no idea how to handle her. She was pouty and whiny and she refused to take any sort of medicine to help. So I had to be the bad guy that forced cough medicine down her throat and practically threw her into luke warm showers to keep her fever down. She was not happy with me. It was during one of her many tantrums that it hit me how much I wanted to have a baby with her.

"You are such a kid!" I exclaimed as she sealed her lips inbetween her teeth and shook her head fervently at my demands that she take her medicine.

She raised an arched eyebrow at me and I put my hand on my hip. "Regina Swan-Mills, you will open your mouth or I will find a way to do it myself."

Another head shake was the only reply I had received. I groaned, "baby, please. I know it tastes bad, but the sooner that you get better the sooner you can stop taking it." I pleaded with her, holding the cup with the thick liquid out to her. She looked up at me, her eyes red rimmed and wet and I knew she was about to cry. My heart clenched at the thought and suddenly I could picture a kid with Regina's eyes staring up at me, begging me not to make them take their medicine. I wanted that, I wanted to have a baby with her and the thought threw me through a loop.

"I want a baby with you," I whispered immediately as the realization hit me.

"What?" She said, all but forgetting about keeping her mouth closed.

I remembered my initial goal and poured the medicine down her throat before sitting down and taking her hand.

"That was not okay, how dare you trick me into taking my medicine with something so serious?" She scolded me, a disgusted look on her face.

"I want to have a baby with you," I said again, ignoring her completely.

She looked shocked, and then a smile came across her face. A small watery eyed smile that I just wanted to kiss forever. "Really?" She asked quietly.

"Yes really, I want a baby with you." I laughed with glee as I finally stopped fighting what I had truly wanted all along.

She moved in to kiss me and the thought that she was sick never crossed my mind as I kissed her back. We were going to have a baby! I remained excited even when the next week she was doctoring me through the same cold.

Regina tried for a few months unsuccesfully to get pregnant, and after our second miscarraige we were informed that she was unable to carry to term and that it would be best to search out other options. We were heartbroken of course, there had never been any other plan except for Regina to carry, it was just how it was supposed to be. Only it wasn't. I volunteered instantly to be the one to carry and I was sure Regina had never loved me more. The process was started right away and we even managed to find a sperm donor that looked quite a bit like Regina. Everything was working out fine, even if it wasn't how we had planned it.

Pregnancy sucked, like I hated it, a lot. Regina was there though, so patient and understanding, never ceasing in her care for me. Even my mood swings didn't scare her away, which is remarkable because I was a bitch. I was tired, and nauseous, and hungry, really hungry. I was amazed though, everytime I felt a kick or a hiccup I was reminded that I was miserable because I was bringing the most important person into the world.

Our son was born in March, three days overdue. Regina joked that he was already as stubborn as me. I insisted we name him Henry and Regina cried, I cried when she placed him into my arms, and then he cried for the next two months. The kid had a set of lungs that was for sure, and Regina and I were at out wits end when one day he just stopped. It terrified us at first, thinking that he might have been sick or something. It sounds crazy right? A kid stops crying and we think he's sick. Turns out he just wanted to be quiet, probably sick of hearing himself cry, and we were so happy about it. That was just over a year ago and he hadn't cried much since.

I can't help but to smile like a fool now, standing in the barn door watching my wife and son atop an aging Rocinante. Henry has a smile on his face that reminds me exactly of Regina, and I wonder if he picked it up by watching her. His mop of brown hair is falling into his eyes and he's giving little giggles as Ro trots around the field. Regina is setting behind him, an arm wrapped protectively around his waist and some giggles slipping out of her own mouth.

She looks more free on this day than she ever has and I know that I will try my best to keep her this happy. I turn to brush down Alberto, and I smile at them as they ride into the barn and into the stall beside me.

"Brusss," Henry babbles out from his place on Regina's hip.

"Yes a brush," Regina coos back at him, smoothing his hair out of is face.

"How was your ride kid?" I ask softly, moving to take him into my arms. He places a hand on my mouth and tugs at my lip.

Regina gives a laugh and takes his hand away to press a quick kiss to my lips. My body reacts to her quickly, even after five years with her and a shiver runs down my spine. Henry quickly leans in too, and gives a sloppy kiss to my cheek, leaving a smear of slobber in his wake.

"The ride was good, Henry enjoys himself more everytime." Regina states as she begins to unsaddle Ro.

"I know, he's gonna be a rodeo star someday." I state proudly, bouncing him as I walked around the barn.

"Hmmm maybe, he does seem to enjoy books a lot for a child so young though. So who knows, maybe we have ourselves an author." She grins at me from over Ro's back.

"He can do both, the best writer/cowboy around." I shout excitedly as I toss him a few inched above my head.

He cackles and braces himself for it to happen again, only to give a whine when I keep him on my hip. "He can be wherever he wants to be." She says as she moves to wrap an arm around my shoulder. "Now, let's go find something to eat."

I set at the table with Henry on my lap as Regina moves around the kitchen. Five years and she still refuses to let me help with dinner. Not that I mind, I really am a terrible cook. Henry slides off my knee and stumbles towards the bookshelf, Regina was right this kid is crazy about books. He grabs a small one and slowly makes his way back over to me. I take the book and give a laugh, it was his favorite and for some reason Regina can't stand it. Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. I read it aloud to him and can practically hear Regina's eyes rolling.

"I'm sure there is more to the story than the queen being upset because Snow White is pretty. She is probably a sneaking little snitch or something." She had informed me once when I asked her why she hated the book so much.

I laugh again as I closed the book only to have Henry open it again, ready for another read through. "Oh no, it's time to eat. The book goes away." Regina orders and I smile up at her teasingly while instructing the kid to put the book back where he found it.

Dinner time is a _blast_ as it always is with a one year old and afterwards bath time is even more _fun_. Thankfully though my wife is the best mother ever and Henry is always asleep by seven o'clock.

"So now that the kid is asleep, how about we go to our room and not sleep," I whisper into her ear as she is putting away dishes. She leans back and moans quietly as I nip the skin at her neck.

I had a lot of trouble getting back in the mood for sex after I had Henry, but now that I was ready again, it seemed like I couldn't get enough of my sexy wife.

"Let me finish down here, you go upstairs." She suggests and places a slow kiss on my lips. I nod and nearly run up the stairs. "Don't start with out me Emma!" She orders and I chuckle.

When she finally makes it into the room I notcie the tension in her neck immediately. "Baby, are you okay?" I question.

"I'm fine, I just hurt my back reaching up to put the glasses away." She informs and I grin at her.

"Come here," I command, opening my legs for her to lay in between them. I start with soft circles to the muscles in her neck and work my way down her back. She loves when I massage her, and I know that it will work out in my favor in the end. "So you threw out your back, again." I tease quietly, loving to get a rise out of her because of her age.

"Shut up," She snapps quickly.

"And oh my, is that a grey hair I see?" I tease some more.

"NO!" She gasps, and is up and at the mirror in no time.

"I was joking," I laugh loudly.

"There's really one there Emma, there is a grey hair on my head." She is nearly crying and I try my best not to laugh.

"I guess it's time to get the rocking chairs ready on the back porch huh?" I tease her somemore.

"This isn't funny. You are so young and I am so old and before long you're going to realize that you're," She is is histarics now, and I place my hand over her mouth to stop her.

"I'm going to realize exactly what I realized today, and yesterday, and everyday before that." I tell her and she shoots my an inquiring look. "I'm going to realize that I will love you forever, and nothing, not even a whole head of grey hairs could make me change my mind." I promise her with a smile.

"I love you," she whimpers as she burries her head into my chest.

"I love you too." I say, smiling at our reflection in the mirror. "I love you," I whisper again.

 _Forever._

 **THE END**

AN: Gahh, I am such a fucking sap! I hope you liked it. I love you all!


	26. REWRITE?

p style="text-align: left;"Hey guys, sorry this isn't an update, I just have an idea to run past you! I was reading over this and noticed quite a few places that needed editing or just rewritten and I was wondering if you, my lovely readers, would be interested in me doing a rewrite of this story. It would be the use story line just with better editing and a few more details. /p  
p style="text-align: left;"Drop a review or send me a PM and let me know if you would be interested! /p  
p style="text-align: left;"I love you all!/p 


End file.
